La vie trépidante de Poudlard
by aligin
Summary: Dumbledore: Mes amis, je viens d'avoir une autre de mes merveilleuses idées. Severus et Minerva: Oh non pas encore! Au programme: sexe, torture, crises de rage, sexe! Cocktail de couples homo - hétéro, bien citronné avec un zeste d'orange! Un régal! by AD
1. Présentation

**Disclaim** Tout à JKR, pas à nous !

Auteurs : un quatre mains par aligin et denac

Publication : Normalement un chapitre tous les samedis, ils vont progressivement augmenter de taille !

**Les pensées sont en italique**, c'est principalement du dialogue.

Note : Ceci est un UA, ne tient pas vraiment compte des tomes, donc Voldy est vraiment mouru au un an de Harry, Cédric et Sirius sont vivant, nos personnages sont complètement OCC.

Note 2 : Pour toute réclamation concernant le caractère de Severus Snap veuillez au moins attendre une dizaine de chapitre. Merci d'avance.

Raiting : **M** mais en prévention

**Perso**

AD. Albus Dumbledore 150 ans

MG. Minerva MacGonagale 60 ans

FF. Fillius Flitwick 50 ans

LM. Lucius Malefoy 42 ans

NM. Narcissa Malefoy 38 ans

CoP. Cooky Parkinson* 40 ans

SS. Severus Snape 35 ans

RL. Rémus Lupin 35 ans

SB. Sirius Black 35 ans

NT. Nymph. Tonk 23 ans

OD. Olivier Dubois 20 ans

MF. Marcus Flint 20 ans

CD. Cédric Diggory 18 ans

GW. George Weasley 17 ans

FW. Fred Weasley 17 ans

LJ. Lee Jordan 17 ans

KB. Kathy Bell 17 ans

DM. Draco Malefoy 16 ans

HP. Harry Potter 16 ans

HG. Hermione Granger 16 ans

RW. Ronald Weasley 16 ans

BZ. Blaise Zabini 16 ans

NL. Neville Londubat 16 ans

SF. Seamus Finigan 16 ans

PP. Pansy Parkinson 16 ans

TN. Théodore Nott 16 ans

DT. Dean Thomas 16 ans

GinW. Ginny Weasley 15 ans

LL. Luna Lovegood 15 ans

SaF. Sahra Finigan* 12 ans

* personnages crées de toute pièce!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 - Dans le bureau de Dumby**

AD. Mes chers professeurs je viens d'avoir une idée brillante!

MG. Brillante! Je l'espère car la dernière fois ça a viré à la catastrophe!

SS. Rien qui ne demande ma cape ignifugée j'espère ?

MG. Car mettre le feu à la tour d'astronomie n'était pas vraiment une idée Brillant!

AD. Non non, je reconnais que l'idée d'élever des salamandres de magma dans la tour était risqué mais ma nouvelle idée sera tout bonnement succulente.

SS. Succulente, mais encore.

MG. A quoi devons nous faire face? Une horde de centaure cuisinier ou des gobelins empoisonneurs?

AD. Voyons Minerva vous avez donc si peu confiance en moi?

MG. Non je tiens juste à la vie!

_SS. Par tous les démons de l'enfer, qu'est ce que le vieux fou a encore inventé, je ne suis pas sûr que le château résiste longtemps aux idées du timbré de service_

_MG. Il va falloir que je refasse mon stocke de protection!!!_

AD. J'ai eu la révélation durant le petit déjeuner, cela ma littéralement sauté aux papilles.

_MG. Ou là! C'est pire que ce que je croyais, en général lorsqu'il a mangé, ses mauvaises idées sont plus productives!_

_SS. Que Merlin tout puissant nous vienne en aide._

AD. Que pensez-vous d'un ......

SS. Albus cessez de nous torturer

MG. Quelle est votre idée si brillante

AD. Concoure de pâtisserie !

MG. Vous ne comptez pas envahir les cuisines de Poudlard!

SS. Albus il est hors de question que ma classe de potion serve à faire des pâtisseries

AD. Je ne vois pas où serait le problème.

MG. Et les elfes, vous y avez pensé?

SS. Monsieur le directeur, JE VOUS RAPPELLE que la dernière fois qu'une de vos idées a concerné les cuisines il a fallut empêcher un suicide global des elfes de maison.

AD. Je suis sur qu'ils comprendront.

MG. Sans compter les heures de psyelfe!!!

AD. Vous dramatisez un peu là non!

_AD. Surtout qu'avec Harry, les elfes vont me manger dans la main, je dois juste convaincre le gamin niarc niarc niarc._

_MG. J'espère qu'aucun élève ne sera impliqué! Connaissant Dumbledore il faut s'attendre à tout!_

AD. Maintenant mes amis le plan 327 pour réunifier les maisons est lancer.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 - Concours de pâtisserie**

Les candidats sont dans la cuisine, les juges dans la Grande Salle.

_HP. Mais comment j'ai pu me faire avoir à ce point! D'abord Dumby qui me convainc d'envoyer les elfes de maison restaurer la maison de Sirius. Ensuite 'mione qui m'inscrit de force dans ce fichu concours pour soi-disant faire profiter les gens de mes talents culinaires comme si je n'avais pas assez fait la cuisine pour les Dursley et Ron qui me fait la gueule parce que lui il n'y participe pas, quelle __journée pourrie._

MG. Chers élèves bienvenu au concours de pâtisserie, je vais faire la liste des pauvres victimes... euh non... des participants

_RW. Pourquoi mione ne m'a pas inscrit, j'aurais tellement voulu pouvoir goûter les préparations !_

_SS. Dire que deux de mes élèves participent à cette mascarade._

MG. Mr Potter, Miss Lovegood, Miss Weasley, Miss Parkinson, Mr Jordan, Mr Fred Weasley, Miss Finigan, M Londubat, M Zabini, Miss Habott

SS. Vu que cette OH combien merveilleuse idée de notre Si cher et estimé directeur (vive le sarcasme) et pour la réunification des maisons les couples vous seront imposés.

GinW. Mais euh...

SS. Donc les paires sont: Miss Lovegood-Mr Potter, Miss Parkinson-Mr Londubat, Miss Weasley-Mr Zabini, Miss Finigan-Miss Habbot, Mr Jordan-Mr Weasley 4ème du nom.

_LL. Hum Harry lui qui sent si bon, je me demande si le lutin des pâtisseries va nous posséder ?_

_HP. Luna? Pourquoi pas? C'est une fille sympa, au moins j'n'ai pas eu Parkinson pauvre Neville._

_PP. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon Drackichou d'amour! J'espère que cet abruti pourra me dire comment faire la différence entre le sel et le sucre._

_NL. Oh non ce n'est pas avec cette "fille" que je vais pouvoir impressionner ma douce Ginny!_

_GinW. Non mais vraiment quelle idée de mélanger les maisons! Moi qui voulais être avec Harry, pour lui montrer tous ce que ma maman m'a appris. C'est encore raté et en plus je me retrouve avec CE Serpentard. Je parie qu'il ne sait même pas cuire un œuf!_

_BZ. Weasley fille hein? Du moment qu'elle ne met pas les doigts dans ma pâtisserie._

_SaF. J'espère que Rogue fait partie du jury!!! J'espère que je vais l'impressionner par mes talents culinaires! Il paraît que pour garder un homme, il faut bien le nourrir!_

_LJ. Cool je suis avec Fred on va se marrer, pauvre Neville!_

_FW. Wouah...je ne pouvais rêver mieux..._

MG. Pour la composition du jury, nous avons naturellement Mr Dumbledore et sa MAGNIFIQUE idée ainsi qu'une participation OBLIGATOIRE de tous les professeurs, à mon plus grand regret, ainsi que la participation de Mr Ronald Weasley et de Mr Théodor Nott. Dobby, notre seul elfe restant fera aussi partie du jury.

HP. Bien euh, tu as une idée de ce que tu veux faire Luna ?

_LL. Enfouir mon nez dans ton cou beau mâle._

HP. Luna ? Tu m'entends?

LL. Ho pardon Harry, tu voulais quelque chose.

HP. Euh oui tu veux quoi comme pâtisserie?

_LL. Un Potter au chocolat!_

LL. Ce que tu veux Harry, je suis pas très douée pour la cuisine !

HP. Alors tu vas m'assister, tu vas voir la pâtisserie c'est juste une question de dosage.

_GinW. Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec LUI! A mon petit sucre d'orge...goût chocolaté... JE te VEUX!!!_

_BZ. Tiens la rouquine est occupée à reluquer Potty, t'en mieux comme ça elle ne me gênera pas._

_GinW. A la vie est trop injuste!!!_

HP. Tu peux me passer le chocolat maintenant, Luna…..Luna Le Chocolat s'il te plaît !

LJ. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire Fred !

FW. Euh… tu… je sais pas trop…t'a…euh une idée.

_LJ. Mais pourquoi il rougit comme ça ?_

LJ. Euh une tarte à la pomme, tu aimes les tartes à la pomme non?

_FW. Un appelpie, mmmh, c'est mon dessert préféré avec un Lee en prime je ne dirais pas non!_

LJ. Fred tu Baves!

FW. Oups merde... je...oui, c'est une bonne idée...tu euh...ok, on s'y met?

LJ. T'es sûr que ça va toi ?

FW. Oui, oui, c'est juste que... euh ...tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche!

LJ. Ah bon on s'y met.

_SaF. Entre cuisine et potion, il y a une petite différence, un beau ténébreux ou un elfe tout poilu!_

_SS. Pourquoi j'ai des frissons? Je me sens observé, Argue je deviens complètement parano moi! Bon retournons à notre adoration de l'être parfait._

_MG. Bizarre, j'ai comme des frissons dans la nuque, c'est comme si... mais attend, j'ai déjà eu ce sentiment, mais oui quand Lockhart a commencé à me faire du gringue. Pauvre petite chose pathétique !_

HP. Bien tu peux sortir les éclaires du four, il reste plus qu'à mettre le glaçage et la mousse au chocolat.

LL. Tiens Harry, t'es doué, tu voudrais bien me donner des cours de cuisine plus tard ?

_GinW. Pourquoi ma table est aussi loin d'eux, je n'arrive pas à les entendre, je me demande ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire!_

HP. Si tu veux Luna. Tu viens on va porter le plat aux juges, Ron bave comme un malade!

_RW. MMMMMMh j'ai faim, c'est quand qu'ils finissent pour que je puisse enfin goûter!!!_

_BZ. Mes choux à la crème caramélisée sont par-fait._

LJ. Fred tu me prépares deux belles boules de glace pour la tarte?

_FW. Et une banane!_

LJ. Avec de la chantilly ça devrait le faire non ?

FW. Euh oui, oui... je crois...

LJ. T'es sur que t'as pas de la fièvre ? T'es rouge comme une pivoine, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu aussi rouge c'était dans les vestiaires de quidditch quand George t'a coupé l'eau froide sous la douche.

_FW. Pourquoi il croit que je suis malade! Non mais! Je suis tout simplement affamé!_

FW. Vanille ou chocolat, les boules?!

LJ. Bin vanille.

SS. Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, les voilà enfin!

AD. Voyons Severus, un peu de patience mon enfant!

SS. Je ne suis pas votre enfant Albus!!!!!

AD. Oui oui.

RW. AAAAAAAAAA TAAAABLE!!!!!

_MG. Il y en a au moins un qui s'amuse!_

_SS. Beurk y a de la bave partout !_

_MG. Sans parler de Dobby, qui n'a d'yeux que pour les éclaires de Mr Potter!_

_Dobby. Harry Potter a préparé ses éclaires pour moi! A moi! RIEN QU'A MOI !!!!_

SS. Miss Parkinson, Mr Londubat, vous n'espérez pas nous faire avaler ce... cette.... chose informe qui sans le... Gruyère?!?

NL. J'ai rien fait, c'est elle! Elle a tout fait, je n'ai même pas eu le droit de toucher au couteau!

PP. C'est normal, c'est pour MON Drakichou que je l'ai fait!

SS. Et peut-on savoir ce que c'est exactement?

PP. Une recette de mon arrière, arrière, arrière grand-mère, c'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré son mari!

_PP. Enfin, c'est comme ça qu'elle l'a piégé ! _

PP. C'est une île flottante au chocolat blanc, avec son jus de tomate et son fromage!

_SS. Je plains son futur mari, cette fille est dingue, encore heureux que Draco soit en partie veela, aucune chance que sa magie, que dis-je, son instinct de conservation la choisisse elle!_

_MG. Oh non, j'ai oublié ma potion pour les petites désagréments intestinaux, et je crains qu'avec miss Parkinson... j'ai des problèmes!_

_SS. En parlant de semi-veela Miss Lovegood semble très intéressée par Potter?!_

Dobby. Harry Potter sert Dobby en personne, Harry Potter est trop bon avec Dobby!

HP. Dobby tu veux bien lâcher le Plateau, y en a pour tous le monde.

Dobby. Non à moi, RIEN QU'A Dobby!

RW. DOBBY! REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE !!! ILS SONT POUR MOI !!! REVIENT...DOBBY!!! MES ECLAIRES....NONNNNNNNN

Dobby. Mon Précieux, Le morphale baveux ne touchera pas Au cadeau d'HARRY POTTER! PLOP


	4. Annexe chapter 2

**Annexe chapitre 2 – Au ministère !**

CoP. Mr Malefoy, attendez, Mr Malefoy! Houhou par ici !

_LM. Misère de toutes les calamités existantes, il a fallu que ce soit celle-ci qui me tombe dessus._

LM. Mrs Parkinson vous ici! Quelle agréable surprise.

_CoP. Ah qu'il est beau ce bel apollon!_

CoP. Comment va votre fils, Draco? Ma fille ne parle que de lui!

LM. Mon fils se porte comme un charme.

_LM. Et il irait encore mieux si cette petite grue ne le collait pas autant, comme si nos gènes veela pouvaient choisir une fille pareille; de quoi faire mourir sev' de dépit._

LM. Et votre fille Pansy ?

CoP. Elle se porte à merveille, toujours aussi belle et gracieuse.

_LM. Mais bien sûr, si cette gamine est gracieuse, Draco est un lutin de Cornouailles! _

CoP. Saviez-vous qu'elle a pris des leçons de chant, dans la prestigieuse Ecole de Musique du Chemin de Travers?

LM. Du chant dites-vous? Mais quelle merveilleuse idée - _tout droit sortie de l'enfer ! _- saviez-vous que Draco jouait du violon et du piano?

CoP. Vraiment? C'est magnifique! Que diriez-vous d'un duo, ils seraient parfaits nos deux petits tourtereaux!

_LM. Argue mais pourquoi je lui ai dit ça, Draco va m'en vouloir une éternité si je lui impose un tel supplice._

LM. Je vous laisserai voir cela avec ma femme - _il va falloir que je passe chez le bijoutier moi._

CoP. Oh oui avec plaisir! J'aime tellement discuter avec Mrs Malefoy, elle est toujours de bons conseils!

_LM. Et elle ressort toujours avec la migraine de vos discussions!_

LM. Excusez-moi Mrs Parkinson mais je suis pressé, au plaisir de vous revoir. - _Courage Lucius fuyons!_

CoP. Je comprends, vous êtes un homme influent - _une famille parfaite pour ma fille_ -. Au plaisir de vous revoir!


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 - Une autre idée de Dumby vous dites?**

Bureau du directeur

AD. Bien, ça ne c'est pas trop mal terminé.

MG. Pardon!!! Pas trop mal terminé, je vous rappelle que Mr Londubat est à l'infirmerie à cause d'une crise d'angoisse et que nos elfes de maison se sont rebellés!

SS. La Grande Salle ne sera plus jamais la même! Sans parler du fait que Potter a mis trois heures à retrouver Dobby et deux de plus pour le convaincre de revenir, Granger a fini par assommer Weasley mâle dernier du nom pour le faire taire et Nott a été contraint de lécher un bout de choux à la crème sur la main de Miss Weasley pour éviter l'humiliation de fondre en larmes dans la Grande Salle à Mr Zabini!!!

MG. On a évité le pire! Par un heureux miracle, le dessert de Miss Parkinson a disparu dans les airs, ce qui nous a permis d'éviter une épidémie d'intoxication alimentaire!

SS. Le seul heureux miracle c'est que Nott soit très adroit dans le sort de lévitation ma chère!

MG. Quel jeune homme intelligent !

AD. Bah! Ce ne sont que des broutilles mais il est vrai que ça nous laisse un arrière goût amer, pourquoi ne pas proposer aux élèves une nouvelle activité?

_MG. OH NOM DE NOM que va-t-il ENCORE nous inventer? Merlin, j'ai peur...!_

SS. Albus ne pourriez-vous pas vous contenter d'être un vieux directeur qui dispense des cours ennuyeux!

AD. Où serait le plaisir Severus!

SS. Le plaisir, je ne sais pas, mais au moins ce serait plus reposant, à cette allure vous m'enterrerez à la fin de l'année!

_MG. Vite une idée, une bonne idée!!!_

AD. Que pensez-vous de.... Ho! Hagrid a reçu de nouvelles créatures et je....

SS. NON Albus AUCUNE de ces CREATURES n'approchera les élèves!

AD. Mais....

SS. NON c'est non Albus!!!!

_MG. Pourquoi pas une excursion sur le lac.... non ça ne va pas... le calamar est un peu sur les nerfs depuis l'IDEE 147._

_MG. Une cours de balai...non ça ne va pas aussi, l'IDEE 279 a réduit notre réserve de balais à ZERO_

_MG. Il faut quelque chose de simple et de pas dangereux!_

AD. Bon Alors.... euh... une partie de cache-cache dans les cachots ?

SS. Même les Aurores du Ministère n'y survivraient pas!

_MG. Pourquoi pas une recherche à la bibliothèque, non je sais... un quiz!_

MG. UN QUIZ, pourquoi pas un quiz?

SS. Bonne idée Minerva, oui, oui c'est ce que nous allons faire !

AD. Mais c'est ennuyeux à souhait un quiz!

SS. Vous venez Minerva, il faut mettre en place le quiz! - _Vite sortons avant qu'Albus ne se reprenne, ah ma chère Minerva si brillante et vive, la femme parfaite !_

_MG. Miracle, nous sommes sauvés. Merci Merlin!_

Ellipse – dans la Grande Salle trois heures après le début du quiz, tous les élèves sont réunis pour la finale entre Hermione et Draco.

_HG. Non je ne me laisserai pas avoir par cette fouine! Tu vas voir de quel bois je me chauffe, je ne suis pas miss-je-sais-tout-pour-rien!_

_DM. Bon sang c'est Granger qui sent Si BON! Une heure que je cherche la source de ce parfum envoûtant, c'est de la triche, elle s'est parfumée seulement pour me déconcentrer! Bon concentre-toi Draco!_

_HG. Mais pourquoi cet abruti me regarde, je pue ou quoi!_

_DM. Cannelle Hum Cerise; Ha ça va me rendre dingue, bon je l'éclate au quiz et ensuite je lui arrache le nom de son parfum!_

FF. Durant quelle révolution gobeline a eu lieu la découverte de la potion pour allonger les poils du nez par Bernabé Dupoilaumenton 3ème du nom?

_DM. Quelle question tordue !_

_SS. Ha! Facile, la 35ème révolution du 15ème siècle!_

_MG. Allez miss Granger, c'est facile, nous comptons sur vous pour écraser les Serpentards!!!_

_HG. Je l'ai lu quelque part, mais oui dans le 18ème volume de l'Histoire des Potions de l'Antiquité à nos jours!_

_Un élève de Serredaigle. Pff tu parles d'un concours pour nous avec ces deux là à Gryffondor et Serpentard, c'est pas juste ils devraient être à Serredaigle!_

_HG. Je crois que c'est au 15ème siècle mais j'hésite entre la 34ème ou la 35ème... _

_DM. La 35ème je suis sûr mais au 15ème ou au 13ème, Argue est ce parfum !_

_HG. Mais non... c'est la potion pour allonger les poils des oreilles qui a été trouvée à la 34ème...donc c'est forcément la 35ème!_

HG. C'est lors de la 35ème révolution du 15ème siècle!!!

_DM. PAPAYE ! Elle sent délicieusement bon la papaye! Hein quoi elle a répondu!_

FF. BRAVO Miss Granger, c'est la bonne réponse!

DM. PFFF

_SS. Draco a l'air complètement à l'ouest!_

_MG. Je n'en attendais pas moins d'elle! A nous la victoire!!!_

Les Gryffondors. OUAIS !!!!!

HG. Alors Malefoy, on se laisse battre par une fille!!!!

DM. TRICHEUSE tu t'es parfumée pour me distraire !!

HG. PARDON ! Mais de quoi tu parles!!! Il te manque une case ou quoi?

_SS. Non, me dis pas...._

_SS. MOUAAAAA Non! Lucius va avoir une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant Mouaaaa._

Intérieurement le professeur Snape mourrait de rire, bien sûr à l'extérieur c'était une vraie statue.

DM. Fous-toi pas de moi Granger tu sens trop bon pour ça!

HG. Non mais ça va pas! T'es dingue... et puis j'ai cru que les "sangs de bourbes" ne t'intéressaient pas!!!

HP. Laisse tomber 'mione, doit y avoir un truc dans la Salle Commune, Luna aussi n'arrête pas de me dire que je sens bon !

_SS. MOUAAA de mieux en mieux Granger et Draco, Potter et Lovegood ! Mouaaaaaa_

DM. Je me casse.

Malefoy quitte la salle.

FF. Félicitations Miss Granger, vous venez de gagner un abonnement à vie à la revue « De la poussière à la cave » !

_SS. Et Cissa, elle va enfin pouvoir envoyer balader Cooky Parkinson ! _

MG. Miss Granger je suis fière de vous, notre hon-

AD. Bien! – coupant le professeur MacGonagal - Maintenant que le quiz est terminé, les 7ème et 6ème années veuillez-vous rendre devant la porte d'entrée de Poudlard.

MG. Pourquoi donc? Qu'avez-vous ENCORE imaginé?

_SS. Le monde magique ne va pas s'en relever mouaaa, Granger et Malefoy mouaaa.... _

_MG. Pourquoi Severus ne dit rien... pourtant on était d'accord pour limiter les dégâts!_

AD. Dès ce soir c'est camping sauvage dans la forêt interdite, et pas de refus possible !

_MG. HO NON mais c'est pas possible ! J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour notre directeur mais LA ! __ç__a dépasse les hippogriffes!!! Il faut que je prenne contact avec St Mangouste!_

AD. Les professeurs accompagnants seront....

SS. Albus si vous osez, ne serait-ce qu'envisager de...

AD. Severus Snape et Minerva MacGonagal !!!

MG. Albus voyons nous n'en avons pas discuté! Et en plus c'est jour de pleine lune! Mais vous êtes fou, je ne tiens pas à mourir de si tôt!

SS. Albus il n'en est pas question!!!!

AD. Voyons Severus pensez que vous serez seul avec Minerva.

SS. Je... je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Albus.

De légères rougeurs sur les joues du maître de potions apparues.

MG. Il n'en est pas question! Aucun élève ne sortira ce soir... vous m'entendez!

_SS. Mais comment il sait lui !? Non ne te fais pas avoir sev' il bluffe, ne le regarde pas dans les yeux sev' !_

AD. Minerva?

MG. Je ne veux pas de carnage, donc pas de sortie!!!

AD. Minerva !

MG. Albus voyons, c'est l'âge qui vous rend complètement sénile !

Snape a lui-même les yeux brillants.

_SS. ......mais perdre les élèves dans la forêt ne devrait pas être trop dur et ensuite Minie et moi pourrions mmm....._

_MG. Hou Severus a l'air en colère, j'espère que l'on va pouvoir résonner ce vieux fou!_

AD. PROFESSEUR MACGONAGAL!!!!

MG. MAIS MONSIEUR... Je pense à la survie de nos étudiants

AD. Je vous souhaite bon courage pour les deux prochaines semaines.

_AD. __ç__a vous apprendra à vous liguer contre moi tous les deux niark niark niark niark! _

Le directeur part en courant de la Grande Salle.

MG. QUOI! DEUX SEMAINES !!! - _Mais en plus il fuit le lâche!!_

_MG. Bon bien maintenant il faut que je sorte Severus de son mutisme._


	6. Chapter 4

**Attention **: Début d'un slash

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4: Vous avez dit Camping?!?**

Quelque part au beau milieu de la forêt interdite.

SS. VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER BANDE DE MORVEUX MAL LECHE !!!!

GW. Pfff on peut même pas se plaindre en paix.

MG. Bon nous allons faire la répartition !

MG. Les tentes ont été attribuée pour quatre, et c'est le DIRECTEUR qui a fait les groupes je tiens à le souligner, et vous ne pouvez PAS changer de tente!

SS. WEASLEY UN GESTE DE PLUS ET JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN INGREDIENT DE POTION !!!

George, Fred et Ron. Lequel ?

SS, ARGUE !!!!

_MG. Houla ! Severus est en train de nous faire une crise de nerfs. Il vaut mieux que je prenne les choses en main._

MG. Bon pour la tente numéro 1, nous avons Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et ...

_HG. Ron pitié!_

MG. ... Drago Malfoy!

DM. Pouf! (tombe dans les pommes)

HP. Chochotte!

MG. Tente numéro 2... Tente numéro 3...

MG. Tente numéro 4: Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott!

RW. Pouf! (tombe dans les pommes)

PP. Chochotte!

MG. Tente numéro 5... Tente numéro 6… Tente numéro 7…

MG. Tente numéro 8: Neville Londubat, Seamus Finigan, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle.

MG. Tente numéro 9... Tente numéro 10… Tente numéro 11…

_SS. Ha ma mini d'amour et sa voix de sirène, ha que je l'aime!_

MG. Pour les tentes de 7ème année nous avons, tente numéro 12: Fred Weasley, Cédric Diddory, Lee Jordan et Katy Bell.

MG. Les autres tentes de 7ème année…

MG. Et pour finir la tente des professeurs: Serverus Snape, George Weasley et moi-même.

GW. DE QUOI !?!

FW. Mouaaa, George tu ne m'avais pas parlé de tes nouveaux penchants!

GW. Professeur vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! – Tournant la tête vers son frère - TA GEULE FRED !

FW. ça va être chaud!

_SS. Je vais dormir avec Minerva la la la !_

Snape au pays des bisounourse.

MG. Monsieur Weasley, je vous prie de me lâcher la jambe, cela ne sert à rien de me supplier, il n'y a pas d'autre place!

LJ. Courage George.

GW. Lee mon pote, mon frère toi au moins tu me soutiens, c'est pas comme l'autre là.

LJ. Deux semaines avec notre beau et ténébreux prof de potion ça va être dur pour toi de n'pas le violer!

GW TRAITRES !

FW. Tu nous enverras des photos!

LJ. Qu'on en fasse des posters pour ta chambre.

GW. En parlant de poster Fred chéri, tu sais Lee à qui mon cher frère dit bonne nuit tous les soirs ?

FW. Non, je rigole! Attends je plaisantais! Tu pourras tester nos nouvelles inventions sur ses cheveux gras.

LJ. Dis-moi tout George, que me cache mon petit Fred ?

_LJ. A qui il pense en se couchant que je le démolisse!_

KB. Mon George je te comprends, ça va être dur mais tu pourras toujours venir nous voir et puis, ça doit être une expérience enrichissante de pouvoir côtoyer les profs dans leur intimité!

_FW. Ouf sauvé par Kathy!_

_LJ. Pimbêche._

19h00, les tentes sont montées (tentes moldues, gracieuseté du directeur) les élèves épuisés vont se coucher.

Devant la tente numéro 1.

DM. Bon sang Ganger ta mère ne t'a pas appris comment mettre du parfum il faut vraiment que tu te renverse la bouteille dessus ?!

HG. Mais t'es malade ou quoi! D'abord je ne porte aucun parfum et de deux va te faire voir!

DM. Tu veux me faire croire que tu sens naturellement la Papaye, tu me prends pour un Weasmoche ou quoi!

HG. La papaye, mais bien sûr et puis quoi encore, tu veux un aller simple pour un ORL?

DM. Un quoi ??

HG. Un ORL Malefoy, tu sais, un nez-gorge-oreille!!!

DM.C'est une bestiole moldue ce truc ?

HG. Mais non crétin, si tu avais pris Etude des moldus tu le saurais! C'est un médecin qui s'occupe des voies respiratoire!

DM. Pourquoi j'irais perdre mon si précieux temps dans ce cours pour vers à crasse décérébrés !

HG. Gna gna gna.

HP. Tu viens te coucher Dean, je suis crevé et ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser ensemble.

DT. Oh oui, quand Hermy est lancée, ça peut durer!

Deux heures plus tard à bout de souffle Granger et Malefoy finirent par venir se coucher.

1er jour au réveil

Tente des professeurs.

_SS. Foutus piafs insomniaques peuv' pas la fermer non!! Ha mon bel ange ma mini d'amour que j'aime, regardez comme elle est belle et si détendue Ha mon amou....Mais! JE REVE !!_

SS. WEASLEY !!! LACHER IMMEDIATEMENT LE PROFESSEUR MACGONAGALE !

GW. Guien... pas maintenant Fredy ma couverture est toute chaude Zzzzz......

_MG. Ah quel réveil brutal, c'est bizarre je me sens oppressée, j'ai de la peine à souffler..._

MG. M. WEASLEY DEBOUT, je ne suis pas votre doudou, mais votre directrice de maison.

_SS. Misérable ver à crasse, excrément de Scroutt à pétard! Oser souiller ma douce vierge (- -!)._

_MG. Qu'ai-je fait à merlin pour mériter ça!_

GW. Gnum de quoi? Ho bonjour professeur Macg.... ARGUE pro... professeure Ro... Rogue... Je… euh... je... vais aller faire un tour je crois à plus tard...

_GW. Bon sang, il a la rage ou quoi, on n'a pas idée de regarder les gens comme ça au réveil, pas étonnant qu'il soit célibataire !_

_MG. Entre un Severus rageur et un ado débordant d'hormones!_

_SS. Ma mini d'amour!_

MG. Severus mon cher ami vous ressemblez à un pouffesouffle de 1er année devant le sapin le jour de noël. Vous n'avez pas mangé de baies toxiques en cachette n'est-ce pas ?

SS. Hein? Mais non! Je… je... vais faire un tour, voire trouver ce cornichon de Weasel… euh… Weasley.

_MG. Bon bin maintenant que je suis seule, je vais en profiter pour faire ma méditation anti-stress!_

Tente numéro 8.

Goyle. ZZZzzZZzzzzZZZzzzZZZZZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZZMANGER!ZZZzzzZZZZzzz.

_NL. Non mais c'est pas vrai, ces imbéciles n'ont pas arrêté de ronfler, j'ai pas fermé les yeux de la nuit. Je veux dormir!!!_

SF. mmm..... chaud.. mm... humide... mmm... ça bouge… mm… hein? ça bouge? ....AAAAAAAA NEVILLE ENLEVE TREVOR DE MON CALçON TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!!!!!

NL. TREVOR, mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, il est si jeune et inexpérimenté!

SF. Je te rassure tout de suite Neville ni lui ni moi ne somme plus inexpérimenté maintenant !!!

Crabb. ZZZZzzzzzzzZZzzzzZzzzzZZZZZZZZZzZZZZzzzZZZZZZzzzzzzz

NL. Rends le moi! Je t'interdis de le revoir!

SF. LE REVOIR ?!? Mais tu déraille grave là, je ne suis pas Trévorophile moi, non je suis Ginnytophile!!!

NL. Trévor, mon trésor, vient voir papa!

SF En plus c'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus, pas moi.

NL. Mais oui, c'est ça je te crois, je suis sur que mon Trévor ne peut pas faire une chose pareille!! En plus il ne faut pas me chercher, j'ai mal dormi, avec ces deux abrutis qui ronflent et qui pètent, je te dis pas la nuit!

Goyl. ZZZZZzzzzZZZZzzZZZzz.... SBAFF ZZZZzzZzzZZzzzZZZZzzz

SF. Euh ça va Neville ? Pas trop sonné ? C'est qu'il est lourd le serpent!

NL. Ah mon nez, ahhh, ça saigne partout, ahhh... Trévor revient ici... Seamus...aide moi...ahh

Crabb. ZZZzzzZZzzZZ PROUTE… ZZzzzZZZzzzZZZ

SF. De quoi tu te plains avec le nez pété au moins t'as plus à le subir lui!!

NL. Désolé pour tout à l'heure... tu sais... pour Trévor... je te....pardonne!

SF. Neville on s'en fout, ouvre cette fermeture que l'on sorte, je vais mourir moi!

NL. Mais pour moi c'est important...

SF. NEVILLE JE... Neville je te pardonne et te demande humblement pardon de m'en être pris à ton ADORABLE (et pervers) crapaud de compagnie. Maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, OUVRE CETTE PUT...... DE TENTE J'ETOUFFE !!!!

NL. Ok merci mec t'es un vrai pote!

SF. NEVILLE !!!!

NL. Oui oui j'ouvre c'est bon... je me dépêche.

SF. Haa de l'air, allez ce n'est que deux semaines, deux ridicules semaines.

SF. Neville où as-tu mis la corde ?

NL. Dans mon sac, j'en ai toujours avec moi si je tombe sur une plante rare...... Si tu as besoin de mon aide, je suis ton homme!

SF. (à lui même) mais qu'il est con, mais qu'il est con! (à Neville) Merci Neville je vais de ce pas me pendre avec.

1er jour, tente numéro 4

BZ. NON PANSY! Pour la 30ème fois je n'ai pas essayé de porter atteinte à ta vertu si tant est que tu l'aies toujours, je voulais juste attraper ma baguette!

PP. Blaise, tu sais combien je tiens à n'être qu'à Draco, je suis déçue, je ne te pensais pas aussi malhonnête! Tu me déçois!

BZ. Théo aide-moi elle me rend dingue !

TN. Passionnant malgré les cris stridents de Pansy, Weasley dort toujours, pire il n'a même pas bronché un cil !

PP. THEO, JE NE CRIE PAS ! JE ME DEFENDS, BLAISE M'A PRIS MA VERTU, QUEL GOUJA!

BZ. TA VERTU ? MAIS QUELLE VERTU, DES QUELLE T'A VU ELLE EST PARTIE EN COURANT!!

TN. VOUS POUVEZ PAS ARRETER DE CRIER NON !!!

PP. Blaise.......tu vas.....le......regretter......toute .....ta vie. On n'insulte pas Une Parkinson!!

RW. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZ

BZ. Et on n'accuse pas à la légère un Zabini !

PP. Théo dis quelque chose, toi tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas!

TN. Ne me mêle pas à vos histoires de gamin!

BZ. Faux frère !

PP. Mais... tu ne peux pas me faire ça... tu te souviens dans les salles de potions!

TN. TAIS-TOI !!!! Ne me parle pas de ce moment de pure folie veux-tu, j'avais presque réussi à l'oublier!

BZ. M'étonne même pas, tout Poudlard lui est passé dessus.

PP. Mais tu m'as appris à embrasser, comme Draco aime!

BZ. A oui? Tu sais comment Draco aime embrasser toi.'

Théo marmonnant vaguement quelque chose entre ses dents.

PP. Oui, il faut d'abord se brosser les dents avec un dentifrice mentholé, puis faire de l'exercice avec son miroir et juste avant de le voir se passer un glaçon sur les lèvres!

BZ. Tarée, complètement tarée!

PP. J'ai voulu essayer mais ça n'a pas marché!

RW. ZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZ

BZ. Tu m'étonnes !

PP. Mais ça a marché avec Goyle.

BZ. BeurK !!

Tn. Bon c'est pas que le doux ronflement de la belette est pénible mais presque alors...

BZ. Attends je vais lui pincer le nez.

RW. ZZZZZZ NonZZZZZAIE

PP. On pourrait le retourner!

RW. ZZZZZZ MAMANZZZZZZZZZ

TN. AGUAMENTI.......

TN. Bin mince ça non plus ça l'a pas réveillé !

RW. ZZZZZZZZZZ FAIMZZZZZZZ

BZ. Ha! Je sais!

PP. Quoi!

BZ. Weasley, Granger est devant la tente toute nue!

RW. HEIN QUOI OU çA!!!!!

TN. J'y crois pas !

PP. QUOI ! Il y a deux pervers sous la tente!

BZ. Mais tu ne vas pas recommencer non!

TN. Pffff la journée va être long !

1er jour, tente numéro 12

KB. Allez la dedans, on se lève et on aère, ça sent le fauve!

LJ. Pfff lâche-nous Kathy, on n'est pas dans les vestiaires de Quidditch ici.

FW. Kathy fais pas ton capitaine, il est tôt je veux dormir!

CD. En même temps trois joueurs sur quatre on pourrait presque si croire.

KB. Bon bin puisse que c'est comme ça je vais m'aérer...à tiens je vois Harry qui sort...

CD. Hein? Harry? Kathy attends moi je viens !

_LJ. Enfin seul avec mon petit Fred._

_FW. Seul. On est seul. Mais... je ne sais pas quoi faire...je sais je vais lancer le plan numéro 1 pour approcher mon petit dessert!_

_FW. Et si je me rapprochais!_

_LJ. Mmm Fred est une vrais bouillotte, est-ce qu'il m'en voudrait si je le serrais dans mes bras? Ba je verrais bien._

_FW. Ah ! Il a les mains froides...et les bras forts !!_

_LJ. Ah quel dommage que je ne puisse profiter de lui que lorsqu'il dort._

_FW. J'aimerais bien qu'il en profite un peu, qu'il me caresse....ces mains sont si douce!_

_LJ. J'ose ou j'ose pas, allez au pire je fais semblant que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, allez Lee tu fais doucement glisser ta main le long de son dos voilà, et tu la laisses doucement poser sur le bas du dos. Merlin qu'il a la peau douce !_

_FW. Je rêve, quel délicieux rêve, il me caresse...mmmh... oui continue je ne veux plus me réveiller!_

_LJ. Il a frissonné, ahw mon petit chaton frissonne._

_FW. Allez plan 2, me rapprocher encore plus...allez Fred remonte doucement ta jambe entre les cuisses de Lee, voilà tu te fais prisonnier!_

_LJ. HO! Ho non! Non non, couché mini Lee, ne me fais pas ça, pas maintenant, pense à autre chose euh... RUSARD EN PORTE-JARRETELLES !_

_LJ. OH DIEUX! Je sens son souffle dans mon cou! Concentre-toi Lee! Fred si tu oses poser ta main sur ma hanche je te viole, endormi ou pas !_

_FW. Maintenant Fred tu continues dans ta lancée et tu poses ta mais sur sa hanche et tu resserres gentiment ta prise!_

_LJ. Merlin! Je.... Fred.... je..._

GW. Fred, Lee vous êtes réveillés les gars?

GW. OUPS interromprais-je quelque chose d'interdit au moins de 18ans ?

_FW. Mince mon si doux rêve...faisons le mort!_

_LJ. George mon sauveur ! Tu arrives juste au bon moment, certes c'est très frustrant mais Fred ne m'aurait pas pardonné de lui sauter dessus._

LJ. Ah George euh il est quelle heure ?

GW. L'heure de se lever.

LJ. Y... y fait chaud tu n'trouves pas ?

GW. Non pas vraiment, enfin en même temps je n'aie pas un Fred étalé sur moi.'

_FW. Mais je n'suis pas étalé._

LJ. Ha tiens... mm... oui... je... je n'avais pas réalisé?

GW. Tiens vraiment? Il est pourtant pas léger mon cher frère.

_FW. Moi lourd...là tu me vexes mon frère!_

LJ. Bon on va déjeuner ? (il se redresse, fait tomber Fred et part très vite de la tente)

FW. AHHH. Mais quelle brute !

GW. Je suppose que je ne te demande pas si tu as bien dormi frangin ?

FW. Pourquoi cette question? - _Faisons l'innocent._

GW. Non laisse tomber.

* * *

Nous remercions chaleureusement felinness pour ses reviews, elle reste désespérément seule à nous reviewer !

A bientôt

A D


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 - Les joies du camping!**

SS. DEBOUT BANDE DE MOLASSE, LE DERNIER ARRIVE SERA DE CORVEE DE LESSIVE A LA MAIN!!!!!

MG. Severus, pensez-vous qu'il soit nécessaire de crier.

SS. PARFAITEMENT MINERVA! IL FAUT SAVOIR SE FAIRE ENTENDRE AVEC CES MORVEUX.

MG. Oui je comprends, mais nous sommes dans la forêt interdite, vous rappelez-vous des règles de survie?

SS. DES QUOI? HA OUI PARdon Minerva, je ne suis pas vraiment du matin.

MG. Oui je comprends très bien surtout que le camping n'est pas des plus confortables. Avez-vous prévenu de notre arrivée les centaures?

SS. Minerva, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, auriez-vous oublié que notre SI CHER directeur ne m'a PAS non plus averti de ce SI MERVEILLEUX projet de camping sauvage.

MG. Alors je crois que nous allons bientôt avoir de la visite, nous devrions mettre quelques sorts de protections au cas où!

SS. Quelques sorts ?! Minerva, après l'idée n° 102 d'Albus les centaures ont menacé de mettre le feu à Poudlard et ils ont promis qu'ils iraient danser sur la tombe du directeur.

Ronald Weasley que la faim rendait suicidaire s'approcha des deux professeurs.

RW. Professeurs! Euh... y a quoi pour le petit déjeuner?

SS. RIEN!!

RW. QUOI! Y A RIEN MAIS... MAIS JE VAIS FAIRE COMMENT MOI !!!

Ron se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

RW. HARRY! Y A RIEN A MANGER!!!!!

HP. Pleure pas Ronnychou ça va s'arranger, ne panique pas, le Directeur ne nous aurait pas lâché dans la forêt interdite sans nourriture, n'est-ce pas Hermione?

HG. Oui, je suis sûre que notre directeur a tout prévu, n'est-ce pas professeur?

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

MG. Ce que veut dire votre professeur de potion, c'est que nous devons nous débrouiller pour trouver de quoi manger dans la forêt. Et interdiction de demander aux elfes sur ordre de notre directeur.

HP. NEVILLE!

NL. Oui Harry?!

HP. Neville mon pote, mon héro, tu restes avec nous hein? Tu nous lâches pas mec! Y a que toi qui t'y connais en plantes!

Ron se propulsa des bras de son meilleur ami à ceux du botaniste.

RW. NEVILLE! Mon héro, on peut manger quoi dans la forêt! Y'a à manger...hein dis... y'en a?

NL. Ron calme toi, mon pote, je sais qu'il y a quelques champignons comestibles, quelques baies. On peut aussi trouver des arbres avec des feuilles que l'on peut manger et qui sont très nourrissantes.

SS. BON PARKINSON, ZABINI, DIGORRY, LES CLOWNS WEASLEY VOUS ETES DE CORVEE CUEILLETTE!

MG. Euh vous êtes sûr de votre choix... vous ne voudriez pas envoyer plutôt M. Londubat et Miss Granger?

SS. LE JOUR OU JE LAISSERAI LONDUBAT CHOISIR MA NOURRITURE LES VERS A CRASSE VOLERONT MINERVA! ET VOUS, QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA!

MG. Mais Severus, c'est le meilleur de sa promotion en botanique!

SS. DE TOUTE MANIERE J'AI BESOIN DE MALEFOY, GRANGER, NOTT ET Potter POUR PLACER DES PROTECTIONS.

MG. Rien n'empêche M. Londubat de les accompagner dans ce cas!

SS. ET LE RAMASSAGE DU BOIS POUR LE FEU ?

MG. C'est tout à fait du niveau de Messieurs Crabb et Goyle!

SS. ET TROUVER UNE SOURCE D'EAU POTABLE?

MG. Miss Bell et M Jordan sont très qualifié, ils ont déjà eu le cours de survie. Vous pourriez donner une chance à M. Londubat, Severus!

SS. Londubat peut s'occuper des herbes aromatiques.

MG. Bon j'abandonne pour cette fois, mais je veux qu'il puisse faire un contrôle des cueillettes!

SS. OUI OUI, BIEN, DEPECHEZ VOUS LONDUBAT!

* * *

Les cueilleurs.

Dans une clairière à 15 minutes du campement.

Bang bang bang…

CD. Mais arrête de te taper la tête contre cette arbre Zabini tu vas finir par te faire mal!

BZ. Mais pourquoi moi Salazard! Qu'ai-je fait pour subir CA!

Bang bang bang...

PP. C'est qui CA mon petit blaizou?

BANG BANG BANG......

CD. Il va finir par tomber dans les pommes si ça continue.

POUF

CD. Ha bin qu'est-ce que je disais.

PP. Oh t'as vu là-bas, il y a des champignons!!! Oh ils sont beaux t'as vu blaizou...blaizou

PP. Oh non blaizou pourquoi t'as fait ça!

GW. On se le demande!

FW. Eh George!

GW. Eh Fred!

FW. On ramène Zabini aux tentes? - On _évitera au moins cette hystérique_.

GW. C'est parti frangin.

CD. He vous n'allez pas m'abandonner avec C… Elle

FW. A ma foi, il fallait être plus rapide!

GW. Courage vieux, c'est juste un très long et un très douloureux moment à passer!

Les frères Weasley prirent le jeune serpentard assommé et quittèrent la clairière.

PP. Allez viens Cédi, on va ramener un beau panier de champignons!

CD. COMMENT tu m'as appelé!?

PP. Bin Cédi. Alors on y va!

CD. (à lui même) Pourquoi j'ai toujours droit aux pimbêches, (à la pimbêche) j'arrive.

PP. Comme ils sont beaux bleus!

CD. T'es sûr qu'ils sont comestibles ? - _Zut et moi qui suis super nul en botanique_.

PP. Mais bien sûr! Tu ne me crois pas! Allez on y va, puis on va chercher des baies, sur les buissons là-bas!

CD. Celles qui sont pourpres?

* * *

Les protecteurs

A une extrémité du campement.

SS. NOTT, GRANGER CONSOLIDEZ-MOI CE BOUCLIER, MALEFOY, POTTER ARRETEZ DE VOUS TOURNER LES POUSSES!

DM et HP. On voudrait vous y voir nous ! On n'a jamais pratiqué ces sorts !

SS. C'EST NORMAL ILS NE SONT PAS ENSEIGNES AVANT LA DEUXIEME ANNEE DE L'ECOLE DES AURORES!

DM et HP. QUOI!!!!

HG. Allez les garçons, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça. Il faut juste bien se concentrer, puis prononcer la formule distinctement.

DM, HP et TN. GNA GNA GNA

HG. J'ai lu dans l'histoire de Poudlard, que ce sort est très utile contre les attaques d'ennemis.

DM. LA ff FERME GRANGER!

SS. POTTER QUAND VOUS AUREZ FINI DE VOUS TRANSFORMEZ EN FONTAINE, VOUS ME REDRESSEREZ CETTE BAGUETTE!

HG. Il est aussi très efficace pour éloigner les nuisibles.

TN. BOUCLE ff LA f GRANGER!

HG. De plus, c'est l'un des sortilèges les plus utilisés dans le monde sorcier. Les statistiques le prouvent.

HP. ff ff 'MIONE ff ff TAIS-TOI!

HG. Mais, c'était pour votre culture! Ah les mecs!

DM à HP. Elle est toujours fff aussi chiante fff !

HP à DM. fff et encore ff là elle fff est pas à ff fond!

HG. Je dois comprendre quoi pas là?!?

SS. SI VOUS AVEZ SUFFISAMMENT DE FORCE POUR DISSERTER, VOUS EN AVEZ ASSEZ POUR ME LANCER UN AUTRE SORT, ALLEZ, REMUEZ-VOUS !

TN. Tortionnaire!

DM et TN à HP: Comment fff elle fait ff Granger fff pour ne pas ff être ffff essoufflée ?

HP à DM et TN. Le pouvoir fff des mots ff, à fff force fffff de nous ff faire la morale ff à f Ron ff et moi !

TN. Hein fff ?

HP. fff elle ff a fff des f poumons ff d'acier !

SS. POTTER CESSEZ DE PARgu...

HG. Professeur, vous allez bien?!?

SS. .............. ... ....... ....... !!!!!!!

HG. Professeur, je n'entends rien. Parlez plus fort!

SS. ............!! ... !!!!!! ........ ......!!!! ..... ... .......... .. . .......!!!!!

DM. Vous ne voulez pas arrêter de gesticuler comme ça vous allez finir par blesser quelqu'un!

SS. ......... !!!!!! ..........!!!!! ..! ......!!!!!! ..... .... ........!!!!!!

HP. Neville va pleurer de joie quand il va voir ça!

HG. Voir quoi Harry?

HP. Snape avec une extinction de voix et pas de potion pour le guérir !

HG. Vous savez, les herbes aromatiques c'est très bon pour ce que vous avez.

TN. Hou le regard qui fait peur ....

SS. ...!!.......!! ....... !!!!!.......! ..!! ........!!!!........... !!!!.........!!!!!!!! !!!!!!

* * *

Au campement.

Le professeur MacGonagal se chargeait de l'organisation pendant que le dernier des fils Weasley commençait à attaquer son poignet.

MG. M Thomas occupez vous du foyer! M Finigan , empêchez M Weasley de dévorer son bras!

DT. Bien professeur!

SF. Bien m'dame!

RW. RRRRM...j'ai faim...RRRRRMMM

GW. Holà du campement c'est nous que vla !

Fred et George arrivèrent au campement.

MG. Que faites-vous là, vous êtes sensé vous occuper de la cueillette!?!

FW. On apporte un pommé...euh un blessé!

MG. QUOI!!!! Un blessé! - _Au non je crains le pire –_ Expliquez-vous!

FW. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, il s'est juste tapé la tête contre un arbre. Il était un peu sur les nerfs. Il faut dire que Parkinson est légèrement timbrée!

MG. (Pour elle même) légèrement est un doux euphémisme.

MG. Ne me dites pas que vous avez laissé Miss Parkinson toute seule pour la cueillette!

FW. Alors je ne vous le dirais pas!

FW. Mais il y a quand même Cédric.

GW. Le pas dégourdit

_MG. On n'est pas sorti de la taverne!_

RW. RRRRM...j'ai faim...RRRRRMMM

GW. Aie le Ronny des cavernes est de sortie!

FW. (S'adressant à Ron) - C'est bon frérot.

GW. Bon, ce n'est pas qu'il est lourd le Blaizou mais bon (pouf)

Fred et George lâchèrent Blaise

MG. Messieurs, vous pourriez être moins "hommes des cavernes" ! On ne lâche pas un blessé!

DT. C'est quoi ce surnom débile?!

GW. Mais son surnom Deanounet !

Fred balaya du regard le campement.

FW. Il est où Lee?

SF. Avec Kathy.

FW. Avec KATHY!!!!!

SF. Bin oui, y a un problème?

FW. Euh non non

GW. Je te trouve bien sur les nerfs Fredy.

Fred fusillant son frère d'un regard qui en disait long.

LJ. Salut les gars vous êtes déjà là ?

KB. Professeur, on a trouvé une source d'eau potable, elle est à 20 min au nord-nord-est!

LJ. Houai enfin derrière la colline à droite quoi!

GW. Tiens! Lee, justement on parlait de toi!

LJ. De moi? Et qu'est ce que vous disiez sur moi ?

GW. Fred nous faisait par de son étonnement concernant ton absence.

FW. Ah au fait, il faudrait un chaudron pour faire à manger!

GW. On prend la fuite petit frère?

MG. Ne vous inquiétez pas je transformerai un caillou! Pourriez-vous allonger M Zabini dans sa tente?

SF. Tu viens Dean, il ne faudrait pas laisser trainer n'importe quoi par terre!

DT. Tout à fait d'accord! Il est dans quelle tente déjà?

SF. C'elle de Ron.

Les deux cueilleurs restant arrivèrent.

PP. J'ai trouvé plein de champignons

CD. (à lui même) plus jamais, plus jamais je ne reste près de cette tarée !

PP. Tu viens Cédi, on va préparer le repas!

CD. 'jour professeur MacGonagal, les gars.

PP. Je vais pouvoir tester la recette de ma grand-mère, SOUPE DE CHAMPIGNONS!

MG. Miss Bell pourriez-vous accompagner Miss Parkinson?

MacGonagal légèrement en sueur.

_MG. Non Minerva tout va bien, miss Bell cuisine très bien... je suis sûre qu'elle pourra sauver notre repas...calme toi voyons...respire _

MacGonagal aperçu l'équipe des protecteurs. Le professeur Snape était à la tête du groupe et foudroyait du regard le jeune Potter.

_MG. Houlà Severus à l'air particulièrement enragé!_

HP. Mais enfin professeur ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous avez une extinction de voix, j'y suis pour rien si vous beuglez depuis ce matin, arrêtez de me fusiller du regard!

HG. Il a raison, vous pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous même!

_SS. Mais qu'ils m'énervent, stupides Gryffondors! Ha! Ma Minerva, vous au moins vous allez pouvoir me guérir !_

MG. Alors, votre mission c'est bien déroulée, les protections sont en place?

SS. ...... .... ....... .......... ... ... ........! ..... .....? ....... ..... ........ ..... ...... ...!!!!!

MG. Parlez plus fort, je n'entends, rien!!

SS. .............!!!!! ...... ....... ............ ... ..............!!!!!!!! !!!!!

HG. Professeur, notre cher maître des potions à un peu forcé sur les "cris", il a une extinction de voix!

_MG. Enfin un peu de repos!_

MG. Oh comme c'est dommmage, je ne connais MAL-heureusement aucun sort de guérison!

_SS. Hein? Mais... mais je vais faire comment moi !_

SS. ..... ....? ..... ..... ....... .......... ...!!!!

GW. Ho doux Merlin, vous fouettez grave les gars!

HG. On dirait les chaussettes de Ron qui traînent sous son lit!

HP. Brrrr j'en frissonne encore ! J'ai cru que je ne me remettrais jamais de cette funeste rencontre!

HG. Brrr, ne m'en parle pas!

Draco qui se trouvait juste à côté d'Hermione, se prit ses cheveux dans la figure.

_DM. Foutu Granger! J'ai envie d'une salade de fruits exotiques à cause d'elle. Bordel! Où je vais trouver de la mangue et de la papaye ici moi!_

MG. Jeunes gens, direction la rivière et tout de suite!

DM. Quoi! Dans la rivière! Ca va pas bien vous !

TN. On est en Octobre ! Professeur !!

HP. Vous avez fini de vous plaindre les chochottes, ce n'est pas la mer à boire!

DM. Y n'a vraiment que toi pour envisager de boire la mer Potty !

HP et HG. Pfff ces sangs-purs incultes !

DM et TN. De quoi!!

HG. C'est moldu, et fière de l'être!

HP. Bon allez les poulets moi je vais faire trempette!

_HP. En plus j'ai l'habitude de l'eau froide avec Dudley qui vide l'eau chaude._

DM. Argue tu ne m'auras pas Potter je serai dans l'eau avant toi!!

Malefoy se précipita à la rivière en courant.

HG. Ha les garçons!

Mine de rien Hermione les suivit.

MG. Miss Granger, où allez-vous?

_TN. Se rendra-il compte que l'eau est à moins cinq degré avant ou après avoir sauté ?_

DM. YAAAAAAAaaaaaaaa !

_TN. Après!_

_HG. Trop drôle! Il est tout bleu!_

DM. Arr arrr arrrrrêtttte dddee tetete foufoufoutre dedde mmmoi PotPotter !!!!!

Harry était sur la berge pris d'un fou rire qui redoubla quand Malefoy tout dégoulinant le foudroya du regard assis dans la rivière.

HP. Trop fort ah ah ah ah ah ah tu tu pourras ha ha ha didire que tu ha ha ha ha as vrai vraiment le sang bleu maintenant ha ha ha !!!!!

DM. NNNOTTT FFFAIT QUQUEL QUE CHCHCHOSE !!!

TN. (Se mordant très fort la lèvre pour ne pas rire)

DM. TRTRAITRE !!

_HG. Zut, il n'a pas enlevé ses vêtements!!!_

_HG. Moi qui pensais profiter des beaux mâles!_

* * *

Au campement

MG. Severus, voyons ce n'est pas si grave, personne n'en est mort.

SS. .... .... .... snif ... ...... .... !!!

MG. Messieurs Weasley arrêtez de danser la gigue, ce n'est pas drôle!

GW et FW. Dans la jungle, terrible jungle le Snape a mangé sa langue.....

LJ, SF et DT. Mouaaaaa... encore encore

MG. MESSIEURS, ça suffit! Retournez à vos occupations!

_SS. Pff m'en fiche, quand on sera de retour à Poudlard je m'vengerai na !_

Neville tout fier arriva en courant de forêt.

NL. Professeur! Vous n'imaginerez jamais ce que j'ai trouvé, un larix juniperus vulgaris, c'est GENIAL! Cette forêt est magnifique. On y trouve pleins d'espèces rares!

_SS. Pff ça donne juste le goût de guimauve à toutes les potions, aucun intérêt !_

MG. A oui vraiment! C'est merveilleux M. Londubat!

RW. Neville!! Mon pote que m'as tu rapporté?

NL. Ron calme toi! J'ai apporté de quoi faire à manger pour trois repas. Et j'ai trouvé les arbres qui donnent des feuilles très nourrissantes, et pleins d'herbes pour assaisonner les plats. Aussi quelques champignons comestibles et des fruits de gingkoplasis rouges.

SF. Alors dépêche toi de rejoindre le coin cuisine, il semblerait que Parkinson nous concocte encore une des ses mixtures !

NL. Oh mon Merlin! J'y vais! (pour lui même) Pourquoi ils l'ont laissé approcher du fourneau!!!

PP. Londubat, tu touches, t'es mort! C'est MOI qui prépare!

BZ. Haaaa ma tête!

GW. Tiens t'es revenu parmi les vivants toi?

BZ. Hum, c'est cette odeur de truite avariée qui m'a réveillé.

PP. Mon Blaizou, comment ça va? J'ai fait une petite soupe, tu m'en diras des nouvelles!

BZ. HA LE DEMON! LE DEMON!

SS. ....... ....!! ....... .....!!!!!!

BZ. Hein ?

SS. ....!!!! .....! .......!!!!!!! .....................!!! .....!

TN. Je crois qu'il veut que tu descendes de ses genoux ?

Zabini eut la grâce de rougir tout en descendant des genoux de sa tête de maison.

MG. Et si nous passions à table? Miss Parkinson est-ce prêt?

Les mâles présents. BEURK !

HG. Mais...c'est bleu ton truc!!!

HP. Remarque, c'est assorti à Malefoy !

DM. LA LA FFERME POPOTTETTER !

RW. A la soupe!!!

Tous le monde pris un bol et commença à manger en se pinçant le nez.

Neville sortit un champignon de son bol.

NL. Mais...mais.... c'est un.... hallucino revele anima!!!!

NL. Attendez!!!! C'est un puissant hallucinogène!!!

Personne ne l'écouta et continua de manger la soupe aux champignons bleus qui puait la truite avariée.

NL. T'en pis!

Et il manga aussi sa soupe.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 – Champignons hallucinogènes!**

Neville tout en mangeant sa soupe pensait aux champignons qu'il ingurgitait.

_NL. En y repensant, pendant le Moyen Age, on utilisait ces champignons pour révéler notre forme animagus. Mais ils ont vite été oubliés à cause de leurs nombreux effets secondaires._

Neville constata que les pupilles de ses camarades se dilatèrent dangereusement.

_NL. A tiens ça commence!_

* * *

Début des hallucinations

DT. Oh!!! T'as vu Seamus!!! Une équipe de foot!!!

SF. Hein? Mais non Dean c'est une gigue de farfadet que tu vois!

DT. Mais, je te dis qu'ils jouent au foot!

SF. Regarde Dean c'est l'équipe de Quidditch d'Irlande!!!

DT. Où çaaaa!!!

SF. Mais là !!

DT. Mais non...C'est un boursouffle poilu!!!

SF. Non c'est un Ronflackornu!

DT. Oh t'as vu, y a un nuage!!!

SF. Ho la belle bleue !!!!

* * *

Pansy se jeta dans les bras de Blaise.

PP. Drakkichou!!! Je t'aime!!!

BZ. Ha! Un filet du diable au secours, je vais étouffer!

CD. Mais ça ressemble à une choucroute ton filet du diable.

PP. Ah je te veux ! (smack)

Pansy commença à enlever la chemise de Blaise.

BZ. Non! Je n'veux pas! (rampant sur le sol Blaise tentait d'échapper aux bras tentaculaires du filet du diable) Je vais me faire violer par une plante au secours!!

CD. Courage mon serpent j'arrive!

PP. Toi le blaireau on ne t'a pas invité!

BZ. Elle parle, la plante libidineuse parle!

PP. Draco, mon sensuel serpent!

BZ. Malefoy il est là-bas! Lâche-moi! MERDE, mon pantalon !!!

CD. Joli caleçon!!

PP. Mais Drakki, je sais que tu me veux, non? On est fiancé!

CD. Tu dois avoir la main sacrement verte pour qu'une plante tombe follement amoureuse de toi ?

BZ. Pas mon caleçon, pas mon caleçon pitié. Pourquoi moi? bouhouhou.

_PP. Reste plus que le caleçon! Après, à moi la glace!_

BZ. ELLE BAVE !

CD.J'ARRIVE !

Cédric se jeta sur les "pieds" de la plante violeuse de Blaise et tira de toutes ses forces envoyant la plante dans le décor.

PP. Ahhhhhh Draaaacooooo!!!

Blaise se blotti dans les bras de son héro.

BZ. Mon sauveur bouhouhouou bouou snif snif

CD. la la voilà c'est fini, c'est fini.

* * *

De l'autre côté du campement.

KB. Oh merlin j'y crois pas!!! Lockhart, mon héro!!!

TN. PAMMELA! Mais tu es moldue ma chérie que fais-tu là?

KB. Je peux avoir un autographe, que je porterai sur mon sein.

TN. NON ne te déshabille pas ! Viens sous la tente nous serons plus tranquille.

KB. Où tu voudras mon Professeur!!!

Les deus hallucinés entrèrent sous la tente.

TN. Viens ma belle.

Kathy se jeta sur lui, le déshabilla pressemment, Théo n'avait plus que son caleçon.

KB. Déshabille-moi!!!

TN. Tu es sûre mon amour tu n'as jamais voulu aller plus loin que de simples baisers chastes?

KB. Maintenant, dans cette tente comme des bêtes!!!

TN. Mon poussin....

KB. RRRRRRRR!

Kathy arracha son chemisier exposant sa voluptueuse poitrine au nez du jeune Théodore Nott bientôt anciennement puceau.

TN. HOOooooo HAaaaa OUiiiiiii!!!!

* * *

Un peu plus à l'écart, se tenait Minerva MacGonagal devant un chêne à l'écorce brune et au feuillage touffu.

Un oiseau qui avait pris domicile dans un trou dans le tronc, la regardait la tête penchée sur le côté.

MG. Albus!!! Combien de fois devrais-je vous interdire de fumer la moquette de votre descente de lit! Sans parler, des joints que vous cachez sous votre oreiller!

Oiseau. Pioupiou

MG. Je tairai au Ministère que vous confectionner des bonbons au citron agrémentés de LSD. Et dire que vous en distribuez aux élèves.

MG. C'EST HONTEUX!!!

Le vent continuait a remué gentiment les branches de l'arbre.

MG. Albus, vous me faites honte!!!

* * *

A côté d'une certaine tente où deux jeunes personnes copulaient impunément, le professeur Snape était en grande conversation.

SS. ..... .....? .... ............. ... ....! . ....... . ...!!! ..... ???

Tente. -

_SS. Non mais c'est vrai depuis quelque temps je trouve Minerva magnifique, je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusque là c'est tout, mais depuis que j'ai déjeuné avec Albus dans son bureau mini c'est révélée sous un autre jour à mes yeux._

Sous la tente. Mmmmmmhhh....ouiiiiiii

_SS. En fait depuis ce jour Albus n'arrête pas de me sourire comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignore, tu comprends Bubulle._

Sous la tente. Mmmh...encooore.....encooooore....mmmhh

_SS. Je me sens cerné, comme si quelque chose ne tournait pas rond._

Sous la tente. HO OUI !!! PLUS FORT PROFESSEUR !

SS. ........SHUUUUUTTTTTTEEEE.........

_SS. Ce que tu peux être bruyante Bubulle!_

_Pensé de la tente. Bubulle, non mais je vous jure!_

* * *

Les autres étudiants batifolaient dans le campement, plongés dans leurs hallucinations.

* * *

A quelques pas de là, Neville était en grande discussion avec un champignon tant dis que George regardait son frère et son meilleur ami.

NL. Tu imagines, grâce à toi et à tes molécules, on va bientôt voir notre animagus.

GW. … Et chaque matin c'est la même chose, Fred se lève et court dans la salle de bain, comme si je ne voyais pas dans quel état il est…

NL. Non mais tu n'imagines pas à quel point t'es impressionnant. Autant de puissance dans un si petit aliment.

GW. … Et puis il n'arrête pas de rougir quand il le voit, j'en ai marre toutes les nuits c'est pareil, je l'entends lui chuchoter des mots d'amour dans son sommeil et l'autre qui dort si fort qu'il entend rien du tout!...

NL. Sous ton emprise, la nature est magnifique, tu vois là bas, c'est une limicée strangulis santis, une plante super rare, que l'on ne trouve que tous les dix ans le jour des limicées, mais ça doit être qu'une vulgaire ptéridophyte vulgairement appelée fougère!

GW. … Et le pire c'est que l'autre aussi il l'aime mais plus bouché que ces deux là tu meurs! Maman serait tellement contente pour Fred, sans parler des heures de calvaire familial pour Lee, je vois ça d'ici! Eh comment ça fougère de quel droit tu me traites de fougère toi la peluche dindon de Ginny !

NL. Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je disais, en pleine hallucination!!

* * *

Pas loin de là, notre trio hallucinait ainsi qu'un certain blond.

DM. Voua des fruits exotiques et pas de Granger à l'horizon, mmm à moi la salade de fruit dont j'ai rêvé toute la nuit!

HG. Attention les garçons!!! Une accromentula!!

RW. AAAAHHHHH où ça?!!!!!!

DM. Une papaye géante raaaa !

HP. Ne t'inquiète pas Ronny, super Potter et extra Granger à la rescousse !

HG. Un pour tous et tous pour un!!! A l'attaque!!!

DM. Elle a l'air super bonne!

HP. Stupéfix

HG. Totalus petrificus

HP. C'est fini Ron tu es sauvé!

Ce qui ne fut pas le cas de la touffe d'herbe sauvagement ensorcelée.

RW. Ahhhh mes sauveurs!!! Je vous aime!!!

HG. Allons sauvez le reste du campement!!!

HP. Houai et on aura pleins de points et on écrasera encore les Serpentards!

RW. Sexy Ronny arrive!!!

Draco Malefoy se jeta au cou de Granger et se mit à le lécher.

DM. Humm si bon, si fruité!!

HP. HO 'mione il y a un adorable esprit de la forêt qui te lèche le cou!

HG. Oh il porte chance! Allons-y!

RW. Je ne suis pas à Griffondor pour rien, je vais leur montrer, moi à tous!

DM. Ma papaye ne me laisse pas, je te tiens, je te lâche plus!

HP. En avant!!!

* * *

LJ. Tu sais que tu es la plus adorable peluche que je vois, tu me fais tellement penser à lui.

FW. Tu es pas mal dans ton genre!

LJ. Je peux te confier un secret, ma petite loutre?

FW. Oui mon p'tit chat, moi aussi j'en ai des secrets.

LJ. Je l'aime !!!!

FW. Moi aussi je suis amoureux.

LJ. Tu sais, tu sens comme lui, tu veux bien te blottir dans mes bras ma belle?

Fred se blottit un peu plus contre le torse de sa peluche.

FW. Il ne me voit pas!

LJ. C'est dur je sais, moi aussi, et le plus dur c'est qu'il aime quelqu'un, cette fille a tellement de chance et George qui ne veut rien me dire, il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

FW. Le plus dur, c'est de le voir tous les jours sans pouvoir le toucher, ni le prendre dans mes bras, ni de l'embrasser... sans parler de cette fille qui le courtise...

LJ. Quand je le vois se précipiter dans la salle de bain le matin pour se calmer, je suis sûr qu'il rêve de cette fille, ça me fait si mal !

FW. Cette Kathy!!!

LJ. Ha Fred je t'aime tellement!

FW. HEIN!!!!!

Fred se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna de Lee.

LJ. Même ma petite loutre me fuit.

Et sur ces grandes révélations la nuit tomba et petit à petit élèves et professeurs s'endormirent.


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 - Dumbledore égal désastres**

GW. Alors Fred c'était bien avec Lee, je t'ai vu te blottir dans ses bras?

FW. Hein!!! C'était Lee?!?

GW. Bin oui pourquoi?

Fred fondit en larmes dans les bras de son frère.

GW. Frangin????

* * *

A Poudlard

MOUOUAAA MOUAAA

Chourave. M. le Directeur?? Tout va bien? Vous ne cessez pas de rire comme un fou.

AD. Mouaaaa MOUAAA mouaaaa.

_Flitwick. Comment font Minerva et Severus pour survivre!_

Chourave. pssst pssssst Fillius vous savez ce qui lui arrive? Il a encore forcé sur ses bonbons au citron ou quoi?

Flitwick. Non pas la moindre idée?

Chourave. J'aimerais que Minerva soit là!

Flitwick. Et moi donc?

Chourave. Au moins quand Minerva et Severus sont là, ils limitent les dégâts! Ce matin il est arrivé en plein cours Pouffsouffle-Serpentard, m'a regardé droit dans les yeux et m'a dit " Pomona, j'ai décidé de lancer la semaine « Sauvons la Planète à Poudlard »".

Flitwick. Et que lui avez-vous répondu?

Chourave. Qu'il était hors de question d'utiliser les feuilles de mes Oriflores bleus comme papier toilette !

Flitwick. Pourquoi donc?

Chourave. Mais par ce qu'elles sont très urticantes, et que ce n'est pas parce qu'elles sont très feuillues que l'on peut leur prendre des feuilles surtout pour ça!

Flitwick. Ouille. Je n'imagine pas la queue à l'infirmerie. Vous n'imaginez pas ce qu'il a osé me fanfaronner! Que grâce à lui et à ses idées, je pourrais apprendre à mes élèves les sorts réparos. Comme si faire exploser la tour nord tous les jours était reposant.

AD. MOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA argue kof kof kof kof

_AD. Deux semaines dans la forêt interdite, ces deux empêcheurs de s'amuser vont comprendre leur douleur, ils n'avaient cas pas m'ennuyer na! _

Flitwick. Albus pourriez-vous nous faire part de la cause de votre fou rire?

Albus regarda ses deux professeurs avec un sourire dément collé au visage, ce qui donna des frissons dans le dos des deux pauvres victimes restantes

AD. Mes amis j'ai eu une révélation ce matin!

Flitwick. Qu'attendez-vous pour nous la faire partager!

_Chourave. Minerva, Severus si vous entendez ma prière!_

AD. Il faut absolument divertir nos élèves restés au château!

Chourave. Mais pourquoi? Les cours sont largement suffisant non!

_Flitwick. Si on me propose la place de sous-directeur...JE REFUSE!!!!_

Flitwick. Je ne suis pas contre une petite distraction, pourquoi pas des appuis!

AD. N'importe quoi, des cours, des appuis, vous êtes d'un ennuie vraiment! NON! Nous allons transformer la Grande Salle en PISCINE!

Flitwick. Euh...je suis pas sûr que l'idée soit super...qu'en pensez vous Pomona?

Chourave. Vous êtes fou Albus et puis où vont manger les élèves si la Grande Salle devient une piscine et puis c'est quoi une piscine d'abord?

AD. C'est un bassin rempli d'eau!

AD. Regardez le bon côté Fillius, vous pourrez apprendre à vos élèves des sorts aquatiques, que vous pourrez même mettre en pratique!

Flitwick. Ah oui... c'est vrai que c'est très difficile de trouver un endroit pour les démonstrations des sorts aquatiques, Albus vous êtes un génie! Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour la mise en place...

AD. Et vous professeur Chourave, vous qui me réclamez depuis si longtemps des serres aquatiques, vous voilà servie.

Chourave. Et bien je suppose que oui en effet, l'idée est intéressante, pourquoi pas!

Flitwick s'agitait dans tous les sens tellement il se réjouissait de pouvoir faire son programme aquatique.

Flitwick. Alors on y va, il nous faudra bien une demi-journée pour que tout soit prêt!

_AD. Ha mes deux petits moutons! Tellement plus docile que les deux autres!_

* * *

Dans une salle de classe autrefois désaffectée, qui a été aménagée par les filles de cinquième année en salle de réunion et autres, et surnommée "L'antre", deux jeunes filles discutaient.

GinW. Ah Luna!!! Il est si beau, si fort, si mystérieux...ah j'aime tout de lui!!!

_LL. Moi j'aime particulièrement son odeur._

GinW. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnent un air rebelle, ses yeux me font chavirer!

_LL. Et moi donc!_

GinW. C'est tellement injuste de ne pas pouvoir le voir pendant deux semaines. Sa présence me manque tellement.

GinW. Je me sens si faible lorsqu'il est loin de moi!

_LL. Il est si adroit de ses mains, ça doit être un passionné !_

GinW. La semaine passée, il a été si galant, mon journal est tombé de mon sac et il me l'a ramassé!!! Tu imagines! Un vrai gentleman! Ha Harry…

LL. Ginny ? Tu ne sors pas en ce moment avec Dean ?

GinW. Dean...ah oui...mais c'est juste en attendant que mon prince aux yeux d'émeraude vienne me chercher.

LL. Ha. Et Justin?

GinW. Oh LUI! C'est juste pour les fleurs qu'il m'offre tous les jours!

LL. Et Coline?

GinW. Coline, lui c'est le dieu du sexe, enfin je n'ai pas pu comparer avec Malefoy, mais il me satisfait dans tous les domaines!

LL. Mais tu n'as pas couché avec Nott de Serpentard, je t'ai vu sortir des vestiaires de Quidditch juste avant lui l'autre jour?

GinW. Théo...oui après le match, j'aurai bien voulu mais...il y avait Harry alors je les ai observé... Ah qu'ils étaient beaux, tout mouillés!

LL. Mais, tu sais que Harry est.... enfin tu vois quoi!

GinW. Non, continu, la discussion devient intéressante!

LL. Bin hum... pur!

GinW. Pur... tu parles de son sang?

LL. Mais non! (fit la jeune blonde en secouant la tête) Il est Puceau !

_LL. Je le sais par son parfum, moi._

_GinW. Puceau...non...j'y crois pas...puceau...mais c'est parfait pour moi...je vais pouvoir tout lui apprendre!_

_LL. Il est sûrement bien bâti!_

GinW. Ah bon!

LL. Uhmum. fit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête.

GinW. Comment tu sais ça toi?

LL. Hein? Euh... bin euh... c'est ton frère Ron qui l'a dit à Neville pour le rassurer sur sa non-existence de vie sexuelle.

_LL. Les garçons ont vraiment des inquiétudes tribales!_

GinW. Tu parles souvent avec mon frère? Dis-moi il te plaît Ron, tu veux que je t'arrange le coup?

Ll. Mais non enfin il parlait avec Neville!

GinW. C'est ça, mais tu l'espionnais bien, allez raconte moi, je suis ta meilleure amie, dis moi sur qui tu flashes, moi je t'ai bien raconté au sujet d'Harry!

LL. Tu savais que pour faire de la guimauve on emploie des fées d'oranger?

GinW. Non tu n'y arriveras pas, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour connaître le garçon qui fait battre ton cœur.

Luna persista

LL. J'en ai parlé avec Harry l'autre jour et...

GinW. Avec Harry...raconte ce qu'il t'a dit!!!

LL. Bin rien!

GinW. Hein!!!!!

LL. Bin oui puis ce que c'est moi qui ai parlé!

GinW. Ouais mais bon! Alors c'est qui ce garçon dont tu ne veux pas me parler, il est si beau que ça? Si tu veux je peux le tester avant et te donner mon avis!

LL. Et tu savais que Ronald, ton frère sortait avec Jonathan Adams de Serredaigle, beaucoup en parle dans la Salle Commune.

GinW. Quoi il est homo?

LL. Je ne suis pas sûre mais on dit qu'ils se voient régulièrement.

LL. Ils disparaissent un moment et quand ils reviennent ils ont toujours l'air comblé et épuisé!

GinW. Ce n'est pas possible! Ron ne peut pas être homo, pour Fred on est tous d'accord qu'il aime les hommes mais Ron je n'y crois pas... Ce n'est pas possible... il y a aucun signe, que ce soit pour une fille ou pour un garçon...

LL. Attend, tous le monde sait pour Fred, vu comme il en pince pour Lee. Mais Ron est carrément possessif avec Jonathan, au début de l'année, il a littéralement sauté sur Jonathan et l'a tiré dans la bibliothèque, ton frère à la bibliothèque, tu imagines et ça seulement parce que Jonathan parlait à un autre garçon!

GinW. Non je n'y crois pas! Tu serais d'accord de l'espionner avec moi?

Les yeux de Luna se mirent à briller de mille feux, éclipsant ceux du Directeur!

_LL. Comme ça j'aurais tout le loisir de contempler Harry!_

GinW. Dis-moi, j'ai une question toi qui sait tout sur les histoires de cœur de Poudlard. Sais-tu si Hermione flashe sur quelqu'un, chaque fois que je lui demande elle esquive la question en partant à la bibliothèque?

LL. Pas à ma connaissance, depuis son histoire avec Krum c'est plutôt le désert!

GinW. Krum...non tu rigoles...elle attend le prince charmant pas le vilain petit canard...

LL. On t'a déjà dit que parfois tu te comportes comme une vraie salope?

GinW. Moi une salope, mais non... je profite juste des mecs !

GinW. C'est décidé dès que je suis avec Harry... j'arrête les autres!

LL. Dis-moi Gin, tu connais les caractéristiques des veelas quand ils ont trouvé leur compagnon?

GinW. Vaguement...j'en ai entendu parler, mais rafraîchis moi la mémoire!

LL. Le meurtre devient légal pour le veela si on essaye de lui prendre son compagnon.

GinW. Pourquoi tu me parles de ça? Tu connais des veelas?

LL. Non, pour rien, on n'est jamais trop prudent après tout.

_GinW. J'aime beaucoup cette fille mais des fois elle est un peu loufoque._

* * *

Quelque part dans les cachots du château.

Sahra Finigan errait dans les couloirs des Serpentards. Depuis le départ de son professeur, elle venait tous les jours.

_SaF. Ah professeur! Vous me manquez, je me sens si seule, en plus votre remplaçant, il est nul et moche!... Il a pleins de boutons sur son nez et il n'a pas votre charisme… Ah ce Flint... un simple assistant...prendre votre place comme si c'était la sienne depuis toujours... Ah plus que 14 jours de souffrance...en votre absence !_


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 – Batman ou la dure réalité du monde magique !**

Le jour se leva sur le campement.

Le professeur MacGonagal se réveilla bave au menton qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer puis elle prit le temps de réajuster son chignon et ses lunettes et put constater l'état désastreux du campement.

Le professeur Snape était allongé contre une tente, en train de sucer son pouce ; Il fallu quelques minutes au professeur de métamorphose pour se remettre de cette vision apocalyptique ; Elle entendit un ronflement au dessus d'elle ; Elle leva la tête et vit M. Goyle ronfler comme un bien heureux sur une branche d'arbre ; A quelques pas de là, dans un buisson d'orties, Miss Parkinson, pleines de plaques rouges, gémissait ; A deux-trois mètres de Miss Parkinson, M. Zabini dormait paisiblement blotti comme un koala dans les bras de M Diggory.

Se tournant de l'autre côté, l'animagus chat put observer quelques énergumènes de sa maison ; M Fred Weasley pleurait dans les bras de son frère George qui semblait être ailleurs ; A deux pas d'eux, le trio d'or était encore au pays des songes ; Le jeune Potter était allongé sur le dos en croix ; Le pied déchaussé de son meilleur ami reposait sur son torse ; Miss Granger avait sa tête posée sur les cuisses de son ami à lunette ; Une bosse déformait la chemise de la jeune fille ; Quelque peu intriguée le professeur s'approcha ; Elle constata qu'une main disparaissait sous la jupe de son élève.

_MG. Quel malotru ose s'attaquer à la vertu de ma meilleure réussite ?_

Minerva souleva le chemisier et dévoila une tête blonde ; M. Malefoy dormait comme un bébé l'oreille reposant sur le nombril en marmonnant sans cesse : « ma papaye, ma douce papaye ».

Un groupe de Serredaigle léchait le fond du chaudron qui avait contenu la soupe ; Finigan et Thomas avaient Merlin sait comment interverti leurs vêtements, du coup M. Thomas nageait dans son T-shirt alors que M Finigan tirait sur le sien pour recouvrir son nombril découvert ; Trois filles de Pouffesouffle dormaient contre M. Crabb ; M. Londubat et M. Jordan manquaient à l'appel.

MG. Misères encore 14 jours à tenir.

* * *

Sous une certaine tente, que le professeur Snape avait baptisé Bubulle. Deux jeunes gens se réveillèrent nus et enlacés.

TN. Mmm…les cachots de Serpentard ne m'ont jamais semblé aussi chauds et douillets que ce matin.

Théo remua et s'aperçu qu'il avait une érection matinale et qu'elle reposait contre quelque chose de chaud qui n'avait rien à voir avec un drap ou une couverture.

TN. ?

KB. Ohhhhh…ma tête !

_TN. Morgan ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ?_

KB. J'suis où ?

TN. Euh…sur moi, je crois !

KB. C'est qui, moi ?

TN. Théodore Nott, héritier des Nott, Serpentard de sixième année. Et toi ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ?

KB. Je suis la Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Griffondor, Kathy Bell, septième année.

TN. Bien ! Tu pourrais arrêter de te frotter contre moi, je tiens à garder un minimum d'amour propre.

Rappelons que l'héritier de Nott est un jeune homme en pleine révolution hormonale et qu'il se trouvait dans une position quelque peu embarassante.

KB. Oh…oui, oui

TN. Merci.

Les deux jeunes entendirent la voix de leur professeur de métamorphose rappeler à l'ordre leurs camarades.

KB. On devrait envisager de s'habiller.

TN. Ouais t'as raison, tiens.

Théo lui tendit son soutient gorge rouge sang à dentelle dorée.

TN. Très Griffondor tout ça !

KB. Le caleçon vert avec des « S » argentés, c'est pas mieux !

Le professeur MacGonagal devant la tente (des professeurs) fulminait.

MG. Qui que vous soyez, sortez de cette tente !

KB. Tout de suite, professeur.

MG. Miss Bell ?!

Théodore Nott sortit de la tente en chemise et caleçon.

TN. Hum, bonjours professeur, belle journée, non ?

Nott n'attendit pas de réponse et fila directement sous sa tente.

Kathy sortit de la tente et se retrouva en face de sa directrice de maison.

KB. Bonjours professeur, vous avez bien dormi ?

MG. Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez avez un sixième année sous la tente des professeurs, à moitié dénudée ?

KB. Euh… et bien… euh c'est une excellente question, je vais aller la lui poser.

MG. Miss Bell ne me prenez pas pour ce que je ne suis pas !

KB. Un professeur tolérant qui est à l'écoute de ses élèves?

A côté de la tente, le professeur Snape émergea. La première pensée qu'il eut fut.

_SS. Vien dieu. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ?_

La seconde pensée qu'il eut, après avoir constaté que sa collègue ne l'avait pas remarqué fut.

_SS. Allez Severus, casse toi dans la forêt jusqu'à midi._

* * *

Cédric et Blaise après s'être réveillé, se dirigèrent avec un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage vers le trio d'or qui dormait toujours. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice. Blaise pivota sur lui-même et s'écria :

BZ. Oh Pansy

PP. Oui

BZ. Viens voir par là !

Pansy s'approcha de Blaise.

BZ. Tiens regarde !

Pansy suivit des yeux la direction indiquée par Blaise.

PP. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !

Les quatre endormis se réveillèrent.

RW. QUOI !... AAAAAHHHH AU SECOUR !

HP. PUREE CE QUE C'EST MOCHE !

HG. MALEFOY

DM. GRANGER

HG. MALEFOY OTE TA MAIN DE MA CUISSE !

DM. Ma quoi de ta quoi ?

Malefoy baissa les yeux et retira sa main aussi vite qu'il pu.

PP. GRANGER COMMENT AS-TU OSE VIOLER MON FIANCE !

HP. LA FERME LA PIVOINE

DM. BORDEL, T'HALLUCINES GRAVE LA, PARKINSON ! Je serai ton fiancé quand les vampires valseront sous le soleil de midi !

Blaise et Cédric était mort de rire dans leur coin.

RW. Bon bin, moi j'ai faim !

DM. Espèce de ventre sur patte !

PP. Oui oui, j'y vais, les fourneaux, ça me connaît !

DM et HG. Pas bougez le caniche !

RW. Harry, va me chercher une corde !

HP. Où ça ?

RW. Je crois que Neville en a une.

HP. J'y vais !

BZ et CD. On la tient !

PP. Mais…m'enfin…lâchez-moi !

HG. C'est Harry qui va préparer le petit déjeuner !

DM. Hors de question que j'avale quoi que ce soit qui soit préparé par le Golden Boy de Griffondor.

HG. C'est ça ou Parkinson !

DM. D'accord ! Blaise tu vas aider Potter !

HP. Je l'ai !

Harry se tourna vers Malefoy.

HP. Au fait, Malefoy, j'ai croisé Nott en sous-vêtement, les joues en feu.

DM et BZ. Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore foutu celui-là !

Ron attacha Parkinson à un tronc d'arbre.

PP. Mais je veux faire le petit déjeuner

RW. Non tu ne cuisineras pas !

HP. Quelqu'un a vu Neuville

PP. Si

RW. J'ai dit non.

Bang

HG à HP. Ca ne te rappelle pas les banquets dans Astérix.

BZ, CD et DM. Gné ?

HG et HP. Pfff ces sangs purs, toute une culture à refaire !

Harry et Hermione se tournèrent vers Ron qui se frottait les mains tout fier de lui. Parkinson était assommée contre le tronc auquel elle était ligotée

HG. Bien, une bonne chose de faite.

* * *

Loin du campement, dans la forêt. Neville et Lee étaient partis chercher de l'eau pour le campement.

NL. Et tu vois, toute au long de la semaine, quelques caractères physiques de notre animagus va apparaître et rester pendant sept jours et sept nuits.

LJ. D'accord, et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé exactement hier soir ?

NL. C'est cette gorgone de Parkinson qui a fait une soupe avec des champignons hallucinogènes. Et puis ils peuvent avoir des effets secondaires comme un appétit sexuel exacerbé ou dans le pire des cas, il peut y avoir une réaction allergique qui commence par des plaques rouges et se termine par une semi transformation animagus irréversible.

LJ. Attends, tu veux dire qu'on n'est pas un animal et qu'on est plus tout à fait un homme.

NL. Ouais.

LJ. Et il y a un antidote ?

NL. Non.

Un peu plus loin, le professeur Snape marchait au gré du vent.

_SS. Beuh c'est la dernière fois que j'avale quelque chose qui est passé par les mains de Miss Parkinson, beuh… je me sens pas bien, j'ai l'impression que mes os sont en train de fondre. Ouah…maintenant j'ai le vertige._

Personne ne vit le professeur Snape se recroqueviller sur lui-même et…

* * *

Au campement

MG. Félicitations M. Potter et M. Zabini pour le petit déjeuner ! Enfin quelque chose de comestible !

MG à GW et KB. M. Weasley, j'ai décidé d'échanger votre place avec Miss Bell, pour pouvoir surveiller de près les tendances perverses de cette jeune fille !

Tous les garçons de Griffondor jetèrent un regard interrogatif à Kathy, qui rougit aussitôt. Malefoy et Zabini secouèrent la tête en constatant l'embarras de leur ami Nott.

MG. Quelqu'un a vu le désastre ambulant…enfin Miss Parkinson ?

Tous les Griffondor. Là-bas

Ils pointèrent leur index vers l'arbre.

MG. Bien ! Et la corde ?

HG. Ne vous en faites pas, elle est bien serrée !

MG. Parfait !

Une Anna Habott toute timide s'approcha des Serpentards.

AH. Vous…vous n'allez pas l'aider ?

Crabb. A Serpentard, c'est chacun pour soi !

Les porteurs d'eau étaient de retour au campement.

GW. Tiens Lee, on est ici.

Fred à côté de George se mit à rougir furieusement en fixant ses pieds.

LJ. Salut les gars !

GW. Ça va toi, pas trop secoué par hier ?

LJ. Non j'ai vaguement rêvé d'avoir parlé à une loutre en peluche.

GW. Ouais moi j'ai conversé avec la peluche dindon de ma petite sœur.

LJ. Et toi Fred ?

FW. …

GW. Oh ça va frangin ?

Fred se leva et parti.

LJ. Euh… qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

GW. Chais pas, déjà ce matin quand j'ai repris conscience, il pleurait dans mes bras.

Les deux garçons fixèrent le dos de Fred qui s'éloignait à grand pas.

RW. Ah au fait, Neville, on t'a emprunté ta corde !

NL. Ah oui, et vous en avez fait quoi ?

HP. Jette un coup d'œil par là

Harry désigna du pouce l'arbre.

NL. Vengeance !

Chacun pu voir se dessiner au coin des lèvres de Neuville un sourire sadique.

NL. Professeur, avant d'oublier, les champignons de hier c'était des hallucinos revele anima.

MG. Bien ce sera une parfaite introduction pour mon cours sur les animagus.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil était à son zénith, les élèves ainsi que le professeur de métamorphose avaient fait une pause digestive bien méritée.

Le professeur MacGonagal en avait profité pour leur expliquer quels effets avaient et auraient les champignons sur leur organisme.

Ainsi chacun sut pourquoi ils avaient tous halluciné une soirée et pourquoi certain d'entre eux voyaient apparaître des particularités animales sur leur corps.

RW. Aah c'est pour ça qu'Harry a des plumes dans ses cheveux !

TN. Et que Blaise a des oreilles de lapin qui lui tombe dans le cou !

KB. Chaud, chaud lapin !

CD. Toi on ne t'a pas sonné ! Et on ne tient pas à savoir ce que tu vas devenir. Alors casse-toi !

GW. Hou moi je parie que Cédric sera un pitt bull.

LJ. Moi je vote plutôt pour un chien de garde !

BZ. Mais fichez lui la paix à la fin, lui au moins il est sympa !

TN. Blaise bon sang, t'es un mec comporte-toi comme tel !

BZ. Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Je ne fais pas mec !

NL. Non.

Blaise resta bouche bée devant l'intervention catégorique et sans appel de Londubat.

HG. (S'adressant au professeur). Pour résumer la situation, on va en partie ou complètement prendre la forme de notre animagus pendant quelques jours ce qui va nous aider pour nos futures transformations si nous décidons de devenir animagus.

DT. Poil aux sugus !

HP. Très trop con Dean.

SF, RW et NL. Hein ?

HG regardant HP. Désespérant ces sangs purs !

MG. D'ici ce soir nous serons fixés sur qui est quoi, vu que les transformations ont déjà commencé.

En effet, des plumes avaient commencé à apparaître dans la chevelure du survivant, de longues oreilles velues ornaient la tête de Blaise et ne semblaient pas cesser de grandir, les cheveux de Malefoy avaient pris une teinte argentée et ressemblaient à des poils de chien.

Lee Jordan avait de belles et longues moustaches noires qui décoraient son museau. Les cheveux de Ron commençaient à entouré son cou. Et Théodore Nott avait un début de queue touffue qui pointait le bout de son nez dans le bas de son dos. Le même sort semblait réservé à Hermione.

DM s'adressant à Crabb. On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive à toi ?!

Crabb haussa les épaules, il grimaçait comme si on lui tirait la mâchoire inférieure. Deux petites bosses s'étaient formées au coin de ses lèvres.

Soudain surgi du bois une minuscule petite chauve-souris qui fonça droit sur MacGonagal et s'agrippa à sa cape comme si sa vie en dépendait.

* * *

Lavande. Oh elle est trop choupi !

_Pov de Snape._

_Comment ça choupi ? Je n'suis pas choupi ! Je suis la terreur des cachots moi !!!_

_Bon passons sur la stupidité congénitale de cette fille, j'ai plus urgent à gérer !_

_MINERVA ! AU SECOURS ! JE ME SUIS TRANSFORME EN CHAUVE-SOURIS NAINE !!!_

_HE ! MAIS POURQUOI CETTE FILLE ME SOURIT COMME CA ?_

_HEIN ? QUOI ? NON ! MINERVA TU NE PEUX PAS ME LIVRER EN PATURE A CES FURIES !_

_Fin Pov de Snape_

* * *

MG. Mais bien sûr Miss Lavande vous pouvez la prendre. Cette pauvre petite semble terrorisée.

Lavande. Je vais l'appeler Choupi

Lavande. Oh vous avez entendu elle en couine de bonheur.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 - Draco Malefoy ou la Révélation**

Deux longues et interminables heures venaient de passer, le professeur Snape renommé pour l'occasion "Choupi", était maintenant affublé de ravissants petits nœuds roses et était chouchouté, câliné, cocolé, torturé....

_SS. Gnia gnia gnia filles stupides, je vous le ferai payer, des nœuds ROSES!, je vous ferai éviscérer des crapauds durant des heures et laver les limaces gluantes africaines niark niark niark!_

Lavande. Tu viens Choupi, on va te faire prendre un bain!

Hermione prit un bol, le remplit d'eau juste à la bonne température. Lavande s'approcha avec Choupi dans ses mains, entourée de toutes les filles du campement.

_SS. NON non pas un bain noooooooooooooon._

* * *

De l'autre côté du campement, trois jeunes hommes s'étaient isolés.

LJ. Mais enfin Fred dis-moi quelque chose, tu me fais la gueule ou quoi?

GW. Bon sang Fred qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, même à moi tu ne dis plus rien, moi ta chair de ta chair, ta moitié d'âme!

FW. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi Lee!... Et toi George, ma chair de ma chair, j'avais confiance... Comment t'as pu me faire ça?!

GW. Gné?

FW. Vous vous êtes bien marrés et bien foutus de moi... c'était poilant?

LJ. Mais de quoi tu causes?

GW. On ne t'a fait aucune blague depuis la rentrée!

FW. Quoi... alors pourquoi, Lee, tu me rends fou...fou de toi... depuis la rentrée...Hein! Explique-moi!

LJ. QUOI? MOI? Attends là! C'est toi qui frétilles du popotin sous mon nez, qui te trémousses dans ton lit en gémissant, qui me tentes avec tes lèvres, qui... qui... JE T'AIME MERDE!

FW. QUOI!!! Tu me dis que tu m'aimes, ce n'est pas drôle de me faire espérer alors que je sais que tu en aimes une autre. Arrête de me faire aussi mal alors que tu aimes Kathy!!!

GW. Mais QUEL CON !

LJ. KATHY !!!! Tu débloques, Ho Fred je suis gay! Les Gonzesses, ce n'est pas mais alors pas du tout mon truc, et surtout pas une nymphomane en puissance!

FW. Mais je...

Lee se pencha et embrassa Fred laissant juste ses lèvres effleurer celles de Fred.

LJ. Je t'aime.

FW. Lee...je t'aime aussi.

Les deux garçons ne se quittèrent pas des yeux, l'amour palpitant au fond de leurs prunelles...

GW. HA LA BONHEUR!!! - George passa ses bras autour des épaules des deux amoureux - Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Au fait Lee, très jolies les petites oreilles noires, elles sont assorties aux deux canines qui font leur apparition?

LJ. Je suppose, je finirai bien par savoir en quoi je dois me transformer, et vous deux toujours rien ?

FW. Non non toujours rien...

LJ. Ba! On verra bien ça en temps voulu, t'es trop craquant quand tu rougis mon Fred!

GW. Qui vivra verra!

* * *

Sous la tente 4, trois Serpentards discutaient.

DM. J'ai.... j'ai toutouché la cuisse de Granger!!!!!!

BZ. Tu devrais baisser d'un ton Dray, on dirait un castrat.

DM. .......

BZ. Voua t'as l'air complètement halluciné.

TN. Non, je crois plutôt qu'il est en état de choc!

BZ. T'as sûrement raison, après tout c'est la première fois qu'il touchait les cuisses d'une fille.

DM. ......

TN. D'une vraie fille!

BZ. C'est vrai Pansy ne compte pas.

DM. .......

TN. Notre petit Dragon devient grand.

DM. Tu parles d'expérience Nott !

BZ. Miracle il parle!

DM. La ferme Zabini !

TN. Bon sang!

BZ. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

TN. C'est cette foutue queue, c'est d'un pas pratique!

DM. Je suis tout à fait d'accord!

BZ. Je vois pas de quoi vous vous plaignez, vous n'avez pas deux énormes machins qui vous étouffent et ces fichues dents qui me font un mal de chien!

DM. Oui, mais toi au moins tu sais ce que tu es!

BZ. La belle affaire!

* * *

Goyle. Mais arrête de te gratter comme ça, Pansy, t'es toute rouge!

PP. Greg, tais-toi! Ok!

Crabb. Et les amis, dites vous pourriez me dire ce que j'ai!

PP. On dirait que quelque chose pousse aux coins de tes lèvres.

Pansy continuait de se gratter comme une folle le museau et son derrière où une belle queue commençait à pousser.

* * *

RW. Ouh! Jolies tes dents 'mione!

HG. Ron tais-toi ou je te fais avaler ta queue!

HP. (Qui se grattait la tête et les bras) Vous avez vu Choupi tente encore de s'enfuir.

Choupi. quouic Quouic quouic Quoooooouuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiic !!!!!!

Quelqu'un. STUPEFIX

Choupi. Quou.... (Boum)

HP. Raté!

RW. La pauvre, je ne voudrais pas être à sa place!

HG. Elle est trop mimi!

HP. Hermione, je suis sûr que Choupi te fait craquer mais si tu pouvais maîtriser ton enthousiasme, j'apprécierais grandement, tu n'arrêtes pas de me fouetter avec ta queue.

HG. 'ry tu veux de l'aide? Enlève ta chemise, je vais te mettre de la crème contre les démangeaisons.

HP. Je sais pas pour la crème, mais je veux bien un coup de main pour la chemise!

Ron et Hermione aidèrent Harry à retire sa chemise. Harry perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva étalé de tout son long sur Hermione dont la jupe c'était relevée, au même moment les trois Serpentards sortirent de la tente, Draco en tête.

DM. POTTER OTE TES SALES PATTES DE MA GRANGER!

Blaise et Théo fixèrent leur ami avec incrédulité, se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il venait de dire?

RW. QUOI!!!

DM. (Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire) Euh... je veux dire il y a des buissons pour ça.

_DM. "Ma Granger" mais je débloque grave moi! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à la fin! D'abord ce parfum enivrant, ensuite sev' qui me jette de drôles de regards et maintenant CA!...__J'ai sûrement été empoisonné ou alors je.... Ho! non!! NON non!!!! PAS CA!!!!!!!!!! NON!!! Mes sens veelas ne peuvent PAS me faire CA!!!!!!_


	12. Chapter 10

Attention début de slash frustrant

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10 – Transformations spontanées ou la frustration de Lee Jordan**

MG. Pendant la période de transformation, je vous interdis de quitter le campement. Des punitions seront appliquées sans sommation à tous crétins qui pensent pouvoir me désobéir.

_DM. Mais où est-il encore passé, stupide parrain jamais là quand on n'a besoin de lui !_

_Draco passa à côté d'un groupe de filles qui gloussaient comme des dindes, en marmonnant des « stupide parrain » « jamais là quand on a besoin de lui » ou encore des « son filleul peut mourir, il s'en rendrait même pas compte » « Pire se retrouver marié à Granger ». On pouvait entendre un couinement désespéré provenir du groupe de filles, mais en vain Draco passa sans l'entendre. Et ainsi continua le supplice de Severus alias Choupi._

_DM. Mais pourquoi moi ! Ho destin tragique pourquoi t'en prends-tu donc à moi ton humble serviteur, Granger ! Te rends-tu seulement compte du tourment qui m'assaille, UNE NEE MOLDUE !!!_

Choupi au loin. QUOOOOUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC !!!!!!!!!

DM_. Mère sera évidemment ravie que je ne sois pas avec cette peste de Pansy, Merlin m'en préserve, mais Père, que va-t-il en penser, pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix de tout façon mais quand même !_

* * *

Sous une tente deux garçons s'étaient isolés du monde ;

LJ. Tu es sûr de toi ?

FW. Lee je n'suis pas une fille et encore moins une vierge effarouchée d'accord !

LJ. Oui oui désolé c'est juste que HO !

FW. Moins de parole mon cœur plus d'action !

Fred venait de commencer une exploration du cou de Lee qui semblait très sensible de cette zone. Le jeune noir se mit aussitôt à ronronner.

FW. Tiens donc, voilà un indice des plus intéressants sur ton animagus Lee !

LJ. Dieu !

FW. Non pas encore Lee, mais bientôt !! Lui répondit le rouquin avec le sourire le plus pervers que Lee ait jamais vu !

Lee voulut déshabiller Fred mais celui-ci l'en empêcha d'une tape sur la main.

FW. Pas touche beau mâle ce soir tu te laisses faire !

Lee se recoucha sur le dos et se laissa aller sous le toucher de son homme. Fred se mit à mordiller le lobe de l'oreille de Lee, savourant le doux ronronnement qui faisait vibrer la gorge et le poitrail de Lee. Fred descendit jusqu'au mamelon de Lee sans si attarder et se stoppa au nombril qui s'offrait comme une tentation à Fred qui y plongea la langue.

LJ. Ho Fred !

Fred continua cette douce torture quelques secondes puis s'attaqua au pantalon du noir le faisant doucement descendre en effleurant du bout des doigts la peau délicieusement moite de son amour, le sentant se tendre à chaque seconde davantage. Lee n'en pouvait plus, Fred était un vrai sadique dans son genre, après des mois de frustration il osait le faire languir, pire le provoquait, Lee était sûr et certain que son sang bouillait dans ses vaines tant il avait chaud. Fred suivit du bout de la langue le fin duvet ébène et…

(POUF)

Lee rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés et put admirer une ravissante petite loutre assise sur son ventre !

LJ. Fred ?

La loutre cligna des yeux.

LJ. MERDE !

Fred la loutre était parfaitement d'accord avec Lee mais ne pouvant rien y faire il se roula en boule et s'endormit sur ce ventre doux et chaud si accueillant.

LJ. _Et moi je fais quoi maintenant ?_ Lee jeta un coup d'œil à Fred et soupira lentement. – _En plus il est adorable comme ça !_

* * *

Parvati. Non Choupi reviens !!!

Choupi. Quoooouuuiiiiic quoic quouquouiiiiic.

Choupi avait enfin pu s'enfuir loin des pires démons que la terre ait jamais porté, il fila droit sur son filleul et s'accrocha de toutes ses petites forces à ce dernier.

Lavande. Pardon Malefoy tu peux nous rendre Choupi ?

Choupi. Quouic !!!! quouic !!!!!!! !!!!!

DM. Tiens prends ta bestiole, tu n'aurais pas vu le professeur Snape ?

Lavande. Non désolée.

Pov Choupi : _Mais quel abruti ! Non mais quel crétin, mais qui m'a flanqué d'un tel filleul indigne ! LUCIUS tu vas m'entendre !!!_

* * *

A quelques pas de là avait lieu le sitting du trio d'or ; Hermione, Ron et Harry étaient en train de discuter de leur future forme animagus.

RW. Je te parie qu'Harry sera un oiseau !

HG. Ah oui ! Je ne l'aurais pas deviné ! Ron, ce que tu peux être observateur !

RW. 'Mione ce n'est pas drôle !

HG. Ron, on a tous vu qu'Harry avait des plumes, ce qui serait plus marrant c'est de connaître l'espèce ? Non ? J'ai réussi à glisser mon livre sur la faune et la flore dans mon sac, on pourrait chercher quelques indices ?

HP. Sacrée Hermione, tu ne changeras jamais ! Toujours aussi passionnée par tes livres !

RW. On pourrait jouer aux devinettes et faire un petit pari, les perdants donnent 10 Chocogrenouilles au gagnant ! Ca vous tente ?

HG. Pourquoi pas, au moins cela nous occupera.

HP. Ok, j'suis partant !

RW. On commence par Hermione…

* * *

Neville voulait absolument savourer sa vengeance, enfin rendre visite à la terreur des fourneaux, il s'approcha de l'arbre où Pansy était attachée.

NL. Alors Parkinson, on fait moins la maligne! Attachée comme tu l'es tu ne pourras plus nous empoissonner!

PP. Arrête d'insulter ma cuisine! Je prends des cours figure-toi, et je sais faire à manger!

NL. Et tu prends des cours de quoi au juste ?

Pansy releva sa tête et dévoila complètement sa face à Neville.

PP. Bin des cours de chant !!!

Neuville la fixa puis s'exclama :

NL. NON PAS POSSIBLE...ahahahahah...J'y crois pas non!!!! T'es toute rouge!!!

Neville repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Lee dans la forêt.

NL. T'es allergique!

PP. De quoi tu causes?

NL. Aaaahhhah

PP. Explique-toi! Arrête de rire bêtement comme un ours... allez... allergique mais à quoi?

Neville prit une pause professorale et se mit à expliquer :

NL. Le champignon que tu as cueilli et que tu as cuisiné ont des effets secondaires...donc dans quelques cas, ils peuvent provoquer une allergie et cela bloque notre forme animagus... on reste mi-homme mi-animal durant le reste de notre vie. Enfin pour toi on pourrait dire mi-femme!

NL. Voire pas femme du tout!

Neville repartit dans son fou rire en laissant en plan une Pansy en état de choc.

* * *

Comment avez-vous trouvé la scène entre Fred et Lee? Devons-nous aller dans plus de détails ou moins dans ce genre de scène? A mercredi pour une petite annexe. AD


	13. Annexe chapter 10

**Annexe chapitre 10 – Le pari !**

RW. On commence par Hermione…

On pouvait voir dans le dos d'Hermione une belle queue, qui lorsqu'elle était contente se mettait à remuer frénétiquement. Ses cheveux plus chocolat que châtain prenaient la forme de deux oreilles pendantes.

RW. Une queue brune…ah je sais un écureuil !

HP. Ron, t'es vraiment pas observateur…regarde bien elle n'a pas une queue en panache !

RW. Ah ouais… elle a les oreilles du renard !

HP. T'as déjà vu un renard ?

RW. Bon alors on s'attaque à son caractère… elle a une mémoire d'éléphant !

HP. T'es sûr que t'y vois clair ! Tu veux que je te prête mes lunettes ?

RW. Et pourquoi pas un ours !

HP. Hermione est bien trop sociale pour se terrer dans une tanière avec du miel !

RW. Mais elle est quoi alors vu que tu sais mieux que tout le monde ?

HP. Elle a du caractère, elle est studieuse et intelligente…

Ron s'exclama. En plus, elle adore aboyer !

HP. Mais bien sûr… Hermione est un chien !

RW. Eh ! Mais c'était mon idée, tricheur !

HG. Un chien ouais ça me correspond bien. Maintenant à Harry !

RW. Pourquoi pas un moineau !

HP. Tu insinues que j'ai un pois-chiche comme cerveau ! Et toi dans ce cas, tu aurais quoi ?

HG. Ron, regarde la taille des ailes, nous avons à faire à une espèce plus importante !

RW. Ah je sais une autruche !

HG. Non ce n'est pas possible, Harry ne se cache pas dans un trou lorsqu'il a peur ! Lui c'est un Griffondor !

RW. Gnia gnia gnia… fidèle toutou !

HG. grrrrr

RW. Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait en plus

HG. Peut être un faucon, avec tous ses loopings qu'il fait !

RW. Oui mais un faucon n'est pas aveugle comme une taupe !

HG. Tsssssssss

HG. Avec ton complexe de super-héro, tu ne peux être qu'un aigle !

RW. Quoi comment tu peux dire ça ?

HG. Bin oui c'est de la logique pure, il lui faut des grandes ailes pour pouvoir protéger tout le monde !

HP. Un aigle...

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller.

HG. Bon alors si je compte bien, ça fait un partout. Et rien pour Ron !

RW. Ce n'est pas juste ! Comment je vais faire pour ma réserve de chocogrenouilles ?

HG. Ha ha ha tu te débrouilles !

HP. Comme un grand !

Ron les fusilla du regard.

HG. Commençons par le physique, une auréole de cheveux roux…

HP. Aux reflets dorés, une longue queue qui fini…

HG. Par un magnifique pompon doré…

HP. Des moustaches noires…

HG. Et des griffes très coupantes…sans parler de son caractère

HP. Goinfre…

RW. He mais…

HG. Paresseux

RW. Quoi…

HP. Et qui rugit tout le temps !

RW. Pardon…mais…

HG et HP. Tu ne peux être qu'un lion !

HG. Donc ça fait ex aequo !

RW. PFFFF

HP. Et 10 chocogrenouilles chacun !


	14. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 – Et MacGonagal faillit pleurer !**

MG. Miss Bell, venez par là, j'ai quelques commentaires sur votre comportement totalement inapproprié dont je dois parler avec vous!

KB. Oui m'dame!

MG. Professeur MacGonagal! C'est mieux. Dans votre cas je me tiendrais à carreau.

KB. Bien Professeur MacGonagal.

MG. Je trouve inadmissible qu'une jeune fille de ma maison pervertisse des élèves plus jeunes! C'est une honte! En plus vous utilisez la tente de professeur!... Il y aura des sanctions, je vous préviens et de lourdes sanctions...jusqu'à noël!

KB. Mais...professeur...je

MG. Vous quoi... vous ne prendrez pas l'excuse des champignons... ce serait trop facile... On rediscutera de votre peine au château et jusqu'à la fin du camp vous resterez sous surveillance professorale! Me suis-je bien faite compren…

POUF

Dans un pouf sonore, Kathy Bell se transforma en... une mante religieuse! Minerva surprise, la regarda.

MG. Ca ne m'étonne même pas!

MacGonagal la prit dans ses mains et l'amena dans la tente nommée "Bubulle". Puis elle ressortit et aperçut M. Londubat qui était plié en deux et qui semblait à moitié possédé.

_MG. J'espère que Londubat va bien, il me fait un peu souci!_

Minerva s'approcha de lui

NL. Aaaahhhaah.... allergique.....toute rouge......AHHHAAAH

MG. Oh Merli…

POUF

Un deuxième pouf retentit...le professeur de métamorphoses faisait maintenant face...à un OURS!

_MG. Un ours, il a l'air beaucoup plus impressionnant sous sa forme animagus! Un vrai Griffondor...courageux et fort!_

MacGonagal laissa le nounours et se dirigea vers Seamus Finigan, il avait l'air un peu perdu dans ce décor rempli de divers animaux.

SF. Bin Profe... POUF

Dean s'approcha de son professeure de métamorphoses inquiet

DT. Professeur vous vous sentez bien? Vous êtes toute rouge!

MG. Oui je vais bien... chaque fois que je m'adresse à quelqu'un il…

DT. POUF

_MG. Mais c'est frustrant à la fin on ne me laisse jamais finir mes phrases!_

MG. Monsieur Thomas!...Une autruche?

CRAQUE

MG. Quoi encore?

MacGonagal fit un tour sur elle même

MG. Et un GORILLE maintenant!

LJ. Professeur!

MG. Oui, que voulez-vous?

GW. Lee! Tu n'aurais pas vu mon frère, je le cherche partout

LJ. Bin si justement

Lee tendit devant lui la petite loutre

GW. C'est Fred?

LJ. Ouais. Il s'est transformé comme ça juste au moment où… Aie!!!

Fred la loutre venait de mordre Lee

MG. Et...

GW. POUF

LJ. Ba je suppose que c'est logique, étant jumeaux que George aussi soit une loutre!

LJ. Je vais aussi me transformer comme ça professeur?

MG. Non vous M. Jordan vous êtes plus proche de votre forme que ces deux messieurs vous allez garder quelques jours vos hum... attributs animaux dirons-nous, mais si vous décidez d'avoir un jour une forme animagus vous aurez plus de facilité que les jumeaux Weasley.

LJ. Ha d'accord! Et eux? dit-il en désignant les deux loutres

MG. Ho ils vont sauter d'une forme à l'autre durant les jours à venir.

Un élève s'approcha du professeur et se changea en poisson rouge sous les yeux hallucinés de Lee et MacGonagal.

MG. Et Severus qui n'est jamais là quand on a besoins de lui!

* * *

Trois jours plus tard et une MacGonagal avec quelques cheveux en moins.

Après d'innombrables transformations spontanées animales comme humaines, une tentative d'homicide de la part de Choupi sur Miss Bell la mante religieuse, quelques seaux de bave en moins de M Diggory le saint-bernard, un sort de silence permanent sur Drago le loup, Théo le chat qui avait bien essayé de manger Blaise le lapin mais il n'avait pas fait le poids face à Lee la panthère, Blaise en était ressorti vivant mais légèrement traumatisé, Hermione avait bien tenté d'empêcher Harry de se faire un nid mais à chacune de ses tentatives Ron lui lançait un bâton qu'elle s'empressait d'aller chercher.

MacGonagal avait enfin pu réunir tout ce zoo au centre du campement. Les filles s'était réunies en cercle, il y avait de moins en moins de transformations animalières, elles regardaient Choupi qui volait bizarrement.

MG. Et Serverus qui a disparu depuis 4 jou…

POUF

MG. SAINTE MERE DE DIEU ! SEVERUS SNAPE !

Au centre du cercle une silhouette indéniablement masculine se redressa dans toute sa nudité la plus absolue, tous les élèves étaient en état de choc, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

SS. Bien ! Maintenant que j'ai enfin retrouvé ma forme humaine (coup d'œil assassin au professeur MacGonagal) nous allons pouvoir régler nos comptes mes chers, très chers élèves !

Un frisson parcouru l'assistance.

SS. Quant à toi, Draco ! Tu es le filleul le plus indigne qui soit ! Comment as-tu pu oser me laisser à cette tarée de Brown !

DM. EUH…. Parrain ?

SS. Je suis ULCERE que tu…

DM. PARRAIN !

SS. QUOI ?

DM. Tu es tout nu.

SS. (Qui prend soudainement conscience de sa tenue) Je…je POTTER ! ALLEZ ME CHERCHER DES VETEMENTS TOUT DE SUITE MOU DU BULBE !

MG. (Se murmurant) Mazette ! C'est qu'il en cache des choses sous sa robe.

* * *

Bonsoir, petite info sur la publication des chapitres pendant les vacances d'été:  
pendant le mois juillet il y aura un chapitre toutes les deux semaines (le 18.07.09 et le 01.08.09), on fait une pause pendant le mois d'août et on recommence à publier le samedi 5 septembre.  
Nous vous souhaitons de bonne vacances, merci pour votre fidélité  
A bientôt  
A D


	15. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 – Le calme avant la tempête**

Minerva MacGonagal avait vu arriver la fin de la 1ère semaine de camping avec soulagement. Certes Harry Potter avait toujours des plumes dans les cheveux, Draco Malefoy ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de hurler à la mort et Blaise Zabini avait développé un certain goût pour les légumes crus, mais sinon la vie retrouvait un semblent de normalité. Pansy Parkinson avait tout fois bien eu une crise d'hystérie particulièrement violente quand on lui avait expliqué ce qu'impliquait une allergie aux petits champignons bleus, Minerva était tout de même parvenue à la refiler à son directeur de maison, forte heureusement pour le dit directeur de maison et au grand dam de Neuville, Pansy avait bien eu une allergie mais pas aux champignons, seulement aux orties dans lesquels la jeune fille avait atterri.

* * *

A quelques mètres du campement dans la forêt.

SS. Alors Draco maintenant que nous sommes seuls, peux-tu me dire ce qui te tracasse tant ?

DM. Comme si tu l'ignorais !

SS. Allons Draco je ne suis que ton humble parrain.

DM. Tu te fous de moi ! Tu sais parfaitement ce qui m'arrive.

SS. Mais pas du tout, lui rétorqua-t-il sur un ton tout à fait innocent.

DM. Granger ! Voilà tu es content, je l'ai dit !

SS. Et bien quoi Granger ?

DM. SEV !!!

SS. Draco excuse-moi, mais tu as l'air tellement désespéré !

DM. Evidement que je suis désespéré ! Hermione Granger est Mon Ame Sœur !!!

SS. Ne dramatise pas voyons, d'abord il y a pire.

DM. C'est une Griffondor !

SS. Au moins c'est UNE Griffondor.

DM. Une née Moldue !

SS. Tu as vu à quoi ressemblent les Sang-pur cette année ?

DM. La Miss-je-sais-tout-de-Poudlard !

SS. Tu préfèrerais épouser un concombre de mer ?

DM. …

SS. …

DM. Elle…

SS. ?

DM. Elle n'est pas blonde ! Finit par lâcher le jeune homme après quelques minutes de silence.

SS. J'ignorais tes tendances masochistes.

DM. Hein ?

SS. Draco – soupira le professeur – la seule blonde de Sang-pur et de Serpentard c'est Pansy Parkinson.

DM. Bon d'accord, je retire le dernier point, de tout façon j'aime bien les brunes.

SS. Ah tu vois ce n'est pas si terrible !

DM. Mais tu ne comprends pas ! Et mes parents hein ? Tu y as pensé à mes parents !

SS. Ta Mère sera très contente pour toi, en faite sur le coup c'est plutôt Granger que je plains, quant à ton Père tu pourrais épouser une plante verte qu'il serait heureux du moment qu'elle ne vient pas de chez les Parkinson.

DM. Je fais quoi maintenant ?

SS. Tu vas séduire la lionne filleul, tu vas séduire la lionne.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles les deux hommes repartirent pour le campement.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres plus au nord dans la forêt

?. J'ai faim !

?. La Ferme Doyle !

Doyle. Mais j'ai faim !

?. On s'en beurre les sabots Doyle.

Doyle. Je peux lécher ?

?. Par Quiron qu'il est con ! C'est une façon de parler Doyle, ça veut dire qu'on s'en fiche !

Doyle. Cabbre est d'accord avec moi !

Crabbe. Gueu ?

?. C'est pas une référence ça, si tu veux mon avis !

?. C'est pas bientôt fini ce cirque ! On est là pour des choses sérieuses non d'un canasson !

Doyle. J'ai toujours faim m… (Sbaf) Aieuuu…

?. Vas y Bélzé on t'écoute.

Bélzé. Bien, donc je nous ai tous réuni ici pour…

?. C'est vrai ça pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi on n'est pas resté avec les femelles, Chef ?

Bélzé. Tu n'vas pas t'y mettre Darna !

Darna. Bin quoi ? Je veux juste savoir pourquoi on a été obligé de quitter le troupeau. Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça ?

Béron. C'est vrai que t'es encore innocent toi, t'as pas de femelle !

Darna. Je n'vois pas le rapport. Répliqua le jeune vexé.

Lanone. Elles vont bientôt mettre bas, elles ont le sabot facile en ce moment, pas la peine de chercher les coups !

Darna. Pff Tu parles de grands et forts centaures, juste une bande de biquettes apeurées.

Garone. Moque-toi va, on verra qui rigolera quand tu auras ta femelle.

Bélzé. D'autres questions stupides ou bien on peut parler de notre problème ?

Tout le monde. Non Non c'est bon.

Bélzé. Donc des sorciers ont envahi la forêt !

Tout le monde. Quoi ?

Bélzé. Ouai je sais c'est Cabbre qui les a vu.

Tout le monde, le regard très septique. …

Bélzé. Non attendez, j'ai vérifié vous vous en doutez bien.

Garonne. Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Bélzé. On va enlever les femelles humaines !

* * *

Au campement

Le jeune Malefoy se tenait à une dizaine de pas du trio d'or et il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir séduire la lionne.

_DM. Qu'est ce qu'ils ont l'air plouc ces deux-là à côté de ma belle. –_ il les regarda discuter quelques minutes supplémentaires puis commença doucement à avancer pas après pas – _Je pourrais lui dire que ma magie la choisie, qu'avec moi elle aura richesse et pouvoir et… non, sa ça fonctionnerait avec n'importe quelle Serpentarde, pas avec ma Hermione._

_Je pourrais lui déclamer des poèmes pendant des heures et … non non ce n'est pas une vulgaire Pouffesouffle._

_Ho ! Et si je lui parlais de la bibliothèque familiale ! Ouai je lui dirais qu'en m'épousant elle y aurait droit à un accès illimité !_

_Pff ce que je peux être pathétique parfois moi !_

RW. On peut savoir ce que tu nous veux la fouine ou tu préfères rester planté là ?

_DM. C'est une Griffondor Draco ce qu'elle veut c'est de la franchise._

RW. Ho la fouine je te cause !

DM. Granger je…

La jeune fille regarda le garçon blond qui semblait chercher ses mots.

DM. Granger ! – Le garçon prit une grande inspiration – Epouse-moi !

HG. Quo…

?. Aaaaaaah ! Des centaures ! Des centaures attaquent le campement !

Les jeunes sorciers n'eurent même pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une cinquantaine de centaures galopaient déjà à travers le campement.


	16. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 - Il faut sauver le soldat Granger!**

C'était la débandade, les centaures chargeaient, les filles hurlaient et les garçons toussaient (il y avait beaucoup de poussière). Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça que les choses auraient dû se passer, Bélzé avait imaginé que, lui en tête, les centaures allaient foncer dans le tas pour diviser les sorciers, s'emparer des femmes et partir au galop dans la forêt semant les hommes au passage et qu'une fois à l'abri des arbres ils aviseraient. Manque de bol, Cabbre s'était pris les sabots dans une racine, il avait collé en se rattrapant une claque à Doyle qui était parti comme une furie dans le campement des sorciers. Ils étaient déjà tous en train de se disperser avec leurs prisonnières chacun de leur côté.

* * *

Pansy et Cabbre

PP. Aaaaahhh... lâche-moi sale brut...

Cabbre. Hump

PP. Aaaahhh Dragoooooooooo.... au secours.........aaaahhhhh

Cabbre se retourna pour voir ce qu'il avait attrapé et là…

…Chabadabada chabadabada…

PP. Laisse-moi... tu me fais mal... sale brut sur quatre pattes...

_Cabbre. Une Nymphe_

PP. Aaaahhh... je t'ai dit de me lâcher,...mon fiancé... va...te trucider... aaahhh

_Cabbre. Une voix si mélodieuse_

PP. Lui donnant des coups – Lâche-moi!

_Cabbre. Une créature si fragile_

PP. Arrête-toi... tu me fais mal...aaahhhhh....Mamannnnnn

Cabbre. Ho ma douce nymphe que vous êtes belle, ho radieuse créature de mes songes.

PP. Hein?

* * *

MacGonagal et Bélzé

MG. Non mais quel toupet, attaquer notre campement! Expliquez- vous!

Bélzé. Je n'ai absolument pas à me justifier face à une femelle humaine.

MG. Pardon Monsieur, mais je suis une dame et non une vulgaire femelle!

Bélzé. Allons ma cocotte faut pas s'énerver comme ça (et il lui colla une claque dans le dos ce qui eu pour conséquence de défaire le chignon du professeur.)

Bélzé. Jolie crinière!

MG. Quelle éducation! Déshonorer une dame ainsi. Lâchez-moi!

Bélzé. Pourquoi ! Vous n'êtes pas bien dans mes bras?

MG. Rougissant - Je sais très bien marcher et d'abord que nous voulez vous?

Bélzé. Eviter l'invasion pardi, on a bien vu ce que votre fou barbu avait fait chez les illuminés du sud, vous savez les centaures qui ne parlent que d'étoiles?

_MG. Oh Albus... on ne peut jamais être tranquille!_

Bélzé. Vous savez pour une deux pattes, vous avez un chouette croupion!

MG. Pardon... vous me faites du rentre dedans là ou je me trompe?

Bélzé. Vous aimeriez? ...ça peu s'arranger.

MG. Vous... me...

SS. Minerva!!!

_MG. Aaahh Severus! Pour une fois qu'il est là!_

Bélzé. Jetant un regard à Snape - vous les sortez jamais de leur cave vos vampires ou quoi!

SS. Comment êtes-vous passés à travers mes protections!!!

Bélzé. Vous les avez mis que d'un côté

SS. Zut!

MG. Severus, vous n'êtes qu'un idiot! Je vous jure!

Bélzé. Et moche en plus, pas comme moi.

SS. Hein?

MG. Vous, vous arrêtez tout de suite les sous-entendus sexuels!

Bélzé. Mais qui vous parle de sexe, moi je vous parle d'amour, certes charnel mais tout de même.

SS. Minerva vous voulez que je vous laisse?

Bélzé. Oui!

MG. Non ! Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas avec ce pervers, prétentieux, grotesque étalon!

SS. Ca ne change pas beaucoup de ce avec quoi tu sors d'habitude alors…

Bélzé. Il y aurait déjà un étalon dans votre pré ?

MG. De quoi tu parles,... voyons... - murmurant - tais-toi!

SS. Ho ne fait pas ta sainte avec moi tu veux, je l'ai bien vu te reluquer aux réunions avec son oeil magique!

MG. Rougissant de plus en plus - Severus, je... tu... tu as du mal voir...ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!

Bélzé. Bon les bipèdes, c'est pas tout ça mais je vous rappelle que vous êtes mes prisonniers donc la cocotte elle vient dans mes bras et le moche il se tait!

SS. De quoi!

MG. Si vous m'appelez encore une fois « cocotte », je vous transforme en steak de cheval! C'est clair !

Bélzé. On donne dans le sado-maso ? Hum j'aime ça!

_SS. Et re-zut j'ai pas ma baguette!_

* * *

Les filles enlevées, Blaise, Doyle et Garonne

Kathy Bell. Sale rustre!

Parvatil & Padma Patil. Au viol

Millicent Bulstrode. Vous aimeriez bien hein?

Hannah Habbot. V...vous al...allez p...pa...pas nous faire d…du mal ?

Les autres filles. HHhaaaaaaa au seeeeeeccccoooooouuuuuuurrsssss!!!!!!

Blaise Zabini. JE SUIS PAS UNE FILLE!!!!!!

Doyle. Va savoir avec votre espèce qui s'emballe pour se cacher.

BZ. JE SUIS UN MEC MOI!

Les filles continuèrent de hurler.

Garonne. Taisez-vous, vous êtes des prisonnières et j'exige le silence!

Les filles se mirent à Hurler deus fois plus fort

Dolye. Soit un peu plus sympa avec elles, je les trouve très mignonnes.

BZ. Otez votre main de là ou je crie!

Doyle. Mais...

Garonne. DOYLE, on n'est pas là pour faire de nouvelles rencontres!

Doyle. Bin faut bien que je vérifie non?

Garonne. Alors commence avec la métisse, elle a l'air d'une vraie prude!

BZ. Snif snif POURQUOI TOUJOURS MOI OuinnnOuinnnnnnnn!!

Millicent Bulstrode. Rrroooo revoilà Blaise qui pleure!

Doyle commença à s'approcher de Blaise.

BZ. Toi ! Tu vas voir si je suis prude!

Blaise, de rage, se déshabilla, il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut complètement nu!

Garonne. Dolye... tu es bigleux ou quoi! C'est un MEC!!! Débile!

Manque de bol (comme s'il en avait jamais eu) pour Blaise, Läyla Boomstrongh lâcha sa cigarette allumée dans le tas de vêtement du Garçon qui bizarrement prit feu tout de suite. Etant trop occupé à éteindre le feu personne ne vit les sourires pervers des soeurs Patil qui rangèrent leurs baquettes.

BZ. MES FRINGUES!!!!!!

Garonne. Ba comme ça t'es à la mode d'ici mon Gars!

Dolye. Tu nous trouves pas beau en tenue d'Aden!

BZ. Mais.... mais....

Millicent Bulstrode. Moi j'aime beaucoup!

Kathy. Oooohhh...les Serpentards côté corps... ils assurent. Manque plus que Malefoy!

BZ. Toi tait-toi!!! - et Blaise la tête haute et le popotin à l'air partit rejoindre le centaure de tête, sous les gloussements Hystériques des filles.

* * *

Neville et Cédric

NL. Allez le Saint-bernard, c'est parti! Nous preux chevaliers nous allons délivrer nos compagnons!

CD. Je suis sûr qui vont me l'abîmer! Hors de question que je l'abandonne!

NL. T'abîmer quoi? Abandonner qui?

CD. Mon fragile petit serpent tiens! T'as pas vu comme il a besoin d'un fort et fidèle blaireau

NL. Tu parles de ton petit lapin?

CD. Il est pas trop mignon! (° °) je suis sûr que je peux le convaincre de suivre les cours que Macgo nous a proposé pour avoir notre forme animagus, il est tellement adorable!

NL. Si tu le dis! On y va?

CD. Ouais!.....! EUH... Neville?

NL. Oui?

CD. On est où Là?

Face aux deux garçons se dressait une falaise abrupte sortie de nulle part.

NL. Euh... je... c'est... une excellente question!

* * *

Fred, Lee et George

GW. J'y crois pas! Des centaures qui nous attaquent! (Smac) Qui enlèvent Hermione! (Smac) Notre petit frère qui disparait! (Smac) Maman va nous tuer! (Smac, Smac) Même Harry. On l'a perdu de vue! (SSSSmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaac) C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOUS DEUX!!!!!!! C'EST GRAVE LA!!!!!!!!

FW. George lâche nous tu veux... et puis c'est pas si grave, on va les retrouver, je suis si heureux que mon Lee n'ait rien! Smac

LJ. Oh mon Fredy d'amour smac smac

**GW. Oh mon Fredy d'amour pffff c'est pas si grave pff pfff**

FW. Bon d'accord, on arrête, tu verras quand tu auras qqn... Bon on va où?

GW. Et qui te dit que j'ai pas DEJA qqn?

FW. Hum... je sais pas moi... tu ne disparais jamais plus de 5 minutes, tu n'arrêtes pas de nous chaperonner comme une mère,... mais dis-moi il y a quelqu'un qui te plaît?

GW. Qui te dit qu'elle se trouve ici au juste?

LJ. He les mecs du calme

FW. Je suis sûr que tu bluffes, tu m'aurais forcément raconté si t'avais quelqu'un... et puis je le sentirais si c'était le cas!

GW. Bin voyons! C'est pas comme si tu avais un quelconque instinct pour ce genre de chose!

LJ. Ho! Les mecs, vous êtes frères

FW. Je suis ton jumeau, je sens forcément ce genre de chose quand ça te concerne.

GW. Tu Parles! TU ignores la MOITIE de MA vie AMOUREUSE!

LJ. George...

FW. George... je... tu... J'en ai marre à la fin...

LJ. Fred...

GW. Ouais c'est ça, moi aussi j'en ai marre je m'casse.

George pressa le pas

FW. Non mais attend là tu crois que je ne connais rien de toi tu délires !

Fred partit dans le sens opposé à son frère, vexé.

LJ. ET Merde!

* * *

Dean et Seamus

DT. ...t'es où?

SF. ... je suis là!

DT. Où là?

Dean se retourna et vit son ami étalé de tout son long derrière un tronc d'arbre.

DT. Ah... là! Tu veux un coup de main mon pot!

SF. T'as vu y a pleins de petites toiles d'araignées!

DT. Oh t'as vu celle-là elle doit bien faire au moins 1 mètre de diamètre!

SF. On les suit?

DT. Pourquoi pas! J'adore les mignonnes petites araignées!

Et les deux Garçons partirent joyeusement à une mort certaine chez les Acromantulas

* * *

Hermione, Lavande, Théo, Darna et Lanone.

Darna. Mais tu vois bien que c'est un mâle non!

Lanone. Un mâle, tu rigoles on dirait une fille!

Darna. Bin eu... ouais, mais quand même, moi je persiste à dire que c'est un mec!

HG. « Epouse-moi » qui m'dit l'autre ! Non mais il est frappa-dingue…

Lanone. Ouais, mais bon ! Vu que t'y connais rien au sexe opposé.

Darna. Ho la barbe ! C'est pas parce que je vais pas batifoler dans les prés avec les femelles que je peux pas les reconnaître.

Lavande. Hi hi hi ils te prennent pour une fille !

TN. La ferme la glousseuse !

HG. Quel coup tordu est encore passé par la tête du peroxydé, me demander en mariage, non mais vraiment…

Darna. Je sais ! On va lui poser la question !

TN. Chouette (sentez l'ironie) un centaure griffondor !

Darna et Lanone se retournèrent face au trio de prisonniers.

Lanone. Alors t'es un mâle ou une femelle ?

TN. Un mec !

Lavande. Pfff pfff mort de rire !

Darna. C'est pas à toi qu'on cause ! Mais à ton copain qui se marre !

Lavande. PARDON !!!

TN. Mouaaa mouaaa trop fort

Lavande. Mais je suis une fille enfin ! ça se voit quand même ! Non ? Granger dit quelque chose !

HG. Attendez un peu que je mette la main sur cette sale petite fouine ! D'abord je le castre et ensuite seulement je lui poserais des questions !

Hermione avait un tel sourire sadique sur le visage qu'elle en donna des frissons d'épouvante aux autres.

Darna. Lanone…

Lanone. Tais-toi, on a dû embarquer la dominante !

Les deux centaures reprirent la route, très heureux que la jeune fille soit occupée à maudire un autre.

* * *

Draco, Ron, Harry.

RW. Non mais pour qui tu te prends la fouine !!!

DM. J'ai pas de compte à te rendre la belette.

RW. Tu as osé la demander en MARIAGE !!

DM. Va falloir t'y faire poil de carotte, Granger est à MOI !

HP. Sauf que là, elle est surtout aux centaures.

RW. HARRY !

HP. RON ! Tu veux bien arrêter de hurler.

RW. Mais… ça te choque pas toi ? Il l'a demandé en MARIAGE !!!

Harry se mit à glousser.

HP. Ho Ron - et il regloussa – que tu es naïf !

RW. Tu m'expliques là, je te suis pas.

HP. Attend que l'on ait retrouvé 'mione et tu comprendras !

RW. Hein ?

DM. Alors les limaces on lambine ! Je dois sauver ma future épouse moi !

RW. Dans tes rêves la fouine !

Harry passa à côté de Draco et gloussa deux fois plus fort.

DM à RW. Qu'est-ce qui l'a lui ?

RW à DM. Aucune idée !

* * *

Hermione, Lavande, Théo, Darna et Lanone.

HG. Pour qui il me prend celui-là !!! « Epouse-moi ! » et quoi ! Je dois lui tomber dans les bras et lui dire « Ho oui mon amour, fait de moi ta femme ! » Grrrrrrr j'enrage !!!!

Darna. Lanone… elle me fait peur.

Lanone. Shut elle va t'entendre !

TN. Dis-moi Granger, il t'a fait quoi au juste notre blondinet national pour s'attirer tes foudres ?

HG. IL M'A DEMANDE DE L'EPOUSER !

TN. Hum oui effectivement ça mérite la castration !

HG. Tu te fous de moi là.

TN. Brillant Granger ! Non mais plus sérieusement Draco est loin d'être moche, il est riche, distingué et… riche.

HG. Snob, arrogant…

TN. Ça va avec riche.

HG. …prétentieux…

TN. C'est un Malefoy et un Serpentard.

HG. Il est arrivé vers moi et m'a dit « Granger, épouse-moi », sans formes, sans séduction préalable, un jour il me traite de Sang de Bourbe et le lendemain il me demande de devenir sa femme !

TN. D'accord c'est un idiot, incroyablement maladroit. Mais tu sais Granger lorsqu'un sang-pur, à plus forte raison s'il est de noble lignée, fait une demande en mariage il ne peut pas revenir dessus sans déshonorer son nom. Alors même si je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête pour te faire une telle demande, tu peux me croire, il était très sérieux.

Lavande. Hoho Granger et Malefoy ! C'est…

Lavande ne put jamais finir sa phrase, deux sorts particulièrement vicieux lui furent jetés par les deux autres.

TN. Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes celui-là Granger.

HG. Quand tu veux Nott.

Darna. Lanone on n'aurait pas dû leur enlever leur baguette ?

Lanone. Ca, ce sera le problème de Bélzé quand on sera rentré, hors de questions que j'approche de ces deux monstres !

Darna. Ouais, je suis bien d'accord.

* * *

MacGonagal, Bélzé et Snape

MG. Vous allez me laisser descendre de là tout de suite !

MacGonagal était assise sur le dos de Bélzé, il l'avait placé là contre sa volonté.

Bélzé. Rooo faut pas vous agitez comme ça voyons, vous allez tomber.

MG. Justement !

SS. Hin hin !

MG. Des commentaires Severus ?

SS. Non, j'admirais juste vos amours !

MG. Moi au moins j'en ai !

SS. Ca veut dire quoi ça exactement ?!

MG. Exactement ce que tu as compris !

SS. Je te signale Minerva que ma vie sexuelle me satisfait parfaitement et…

Bélzé. Misères ! Je suis vraiment obligé d'entendre parler de la vie sexuelle d'un vampire délavé.

SS. Je ne suis PAS un vampire ! Stupide cheval !!!

Bélzé. Bin voyons ! Je suis peut être un stupide cheval, mais je sais quand même reconnaître un cadavre ambulant !

SS. QUE…

MG. Il a raison Severus, ça ne te ferait pas de mal de bronzer un peu, il faudrait sortir de tes cachots moisis de temps à autre !

SS. C'est quoi ça ! Le couple de l'année qui se ligue contre le pauvre maître de potion sans défense.

Bélzé. Pauvre petite chose !

* * *

Pansy, Cabbre

PP. Alors tu me trouves jolie ?

Cabbre. Hochement de tête positif

PP. Mais tu sais je suis une sorcière et de sang-pur !

Cabbre. Pour toi je déplacerais des montagnes ma déesse.

PP. Ho mon bel étalon. Malheureusement j'appartiens déjà à un homme.

Cabbre. Je vais te libérer de tes chaînes ma déesse.

PP. Mais Draco tient trop à moi pour me laisser partir.

Cabbre. Alors je le tuerai !

PP. Draco est bien trop fort !

Cabbre. Je suis prêt à mourir pour la plus belle de toutes !

PP. Ho ! Mon fier étalon.

* * *

Neville et Cédric

CD. Neville dis-moi ?

NL. Oui ?

CD. Bin…ça va bien faire quatre heures que l'on marche et…

NL. Et ?

CD. Et y'a pas un seul centaure à l'horizon.

NL. Attend y a du monde qui arrivent là.

Hého hého, on rentre du boulot…

CD. Excusez-nous messieurs les nains mais… on est où ?

Prof. Vous êtes pas d'ici vous.

NL. On s'est perdu.

Prof. Venez avec nous, vous êtes trop jeunes pour rester tout seul dans la forêt.

Joyeux. Plus on est de fou plus on rit !

Les sept nains invitèrent donc les deux garçons dans une jolie petite maisonnette tenue par une jeune fille qui chantait avec les oiseaux.

* * *

Nous vous rappelons que nous serons absentes tout le mois d'août, nous réponderons aux reviews à notre retour. Merci de nous lire et bonnes vacances!

Aligin et Denac


	17. Chapter 14

Désolées pour le retard, problème de site! :-) Bonne lecture AD

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 14 - Il faut sauver le soldat Granger! Suite

MacGonagal, Severus et Bélzé

MG. Je suis sûre qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès

SS. Ca c'est sûr, quand on n'a des troncs d'arbre pour jambes on est forcement maladroit ! Mais en attendant il m'a quand même écrasé 7 fois les pieds l'autre balourd !!!!!!!

MG. Tu pourrais essayer de le comprendre un peu, ça ne doit pas être facile de marcher avec des sabots et puis la coordination avec quatre jambes bonjour !

Bélzé. C'est bien vrai ça ! T'es pas sympa le moche, je fais de mon mieux moi !

SS. Minerva ! Il se fout complètement de moi !!

MG. Mais non.

SS. Mais si !!!!

MG. Severus Jullia Snape comment peux-tu être à ce point intolérant !!!!!!

Bélzé. JULLIA ! (Se mord très fort la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire)

SS. Comment connais-tu mon second prénom toi ?!

MG. C'est Albus qui me la dit.

SS. J'aurai sa peau !!! Vieux chnok !!!

Au loin deux silhouettes se rapprochaient du groupe.

FW. Oh Professeurs !

MG. Monsieur Weasley, monsieur Jordan ! Tout va bien ? Avez-vous des nouvelles des autres élèves ?

FW. Nous n'avons rencontré personne sur notre chemin et mon soi-disant frère nous a lâchement abandonné !

MG. Et vous M Jordan ?

LJ. Granfffrk

FW. Lui… il boude.

Bélzé. Dites, vous en avez de toutes les couleurs chez vous, ça va du blanc cadavérique au noir charbon, c'est normal toutes ces teintes ?

MG. VOUS N'ETES QU'UN RACISTE !!! Insulter mon collègue ça passe encore MAIS mes élèves…

Bélzé. Mais… je…

SS. Eheheh…

FW. Euh professeur… je crois que…qu'il ne doit pas croiser des élèves comme Lee tous les jours dans la forêt.

MG. VOUS… euh oui évidement vu sous cet angle… Pardonnez-moi !

Bélzé. Pas grave.

LJ. En fait on va où ?

MG et SS. Euhhh

Bélzé. A la horde !

* * *

Pansy, Cabbre, Blaise, Garonne, Doyle et le groupe de filles.

Pansy était assise sur le dos de Cabbre en amazone, tout deux profitaient de l'instant présent, la jeune fille tressait les cheveux-crinières de Cabbre tout en sifflotant affreusement faux une mélodie romantique.

PP. Tiens on dirait Blaise !... Mais pourquoi il est à poil ?!

Garonne. Ho Cabbre ! T'en a chopé qu'une ? Ouais en même temps quand t'entends piailler celles qu'on a vaut mieux se limiter à une !

Doyle. C'est des pâquerettes que tu as dans la crinière ? Ouh ça fait très…

Garonne. Virile !

Cabbre. Ce que ma nymphe veut, ma nymphe a !

Blaise. Où ça une nymphe ?

Cabbre. Sur mon dos !

Blaise. Ah non, ça c'est un troll des marais.

Cabbre tapa très fort des sabots.

Cabbre. On n'insulte pas la nymphe.

Doyle et Garonne. Ouuuuuaiiiiiiis, Cabbre a encore pète une durite !

PP. Laisse les mon bel étalon, ils sont jaloux.

Le groupe de cinq continuèrent à avance quand soudain, Garonne se stoppa et se retourna. Et là il aperçu quelques mètres derrière eux le groupe de fille étalées parterre, mortes de rire.

* * *

Draco, Ron, Harry et George.

GW. Oh Ron, Harry !

George se précipita sur les deux garçons, en envoyant bouler Malefoy au passage, examina Ron et Harry sur toutes les coutures.

GW. Tout va bien, vous n'êtes pas blessés, ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là ?!

DM. Oh la belette on ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

George ignora superbement Malefoy.

RW. Où sont Fred et Lee ?

GW. Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire, sûrement entrain de se bécoter dans un coin !

RW. Euh tu veux dire qu'ils sont avec des filles ?

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel.

DM. Et dire que c'est le balafré qui porte des lunettes !

GW. Bon je vous ramène au campement.

RW et DM. NON !

GW. Quoi pourquoi non ?

Les deux autres. HERMIONE !

Un gloussement se fit entendre.

GW. D'accord, je comprends que tu veuilles la retrouver Ron, mais qu'est ce que Malefoy vient faire là dedans ?

Un autre gloussement se fit entendre.

RW. Il veut l'épouser !

GW. Très drôle frangin, très drôle !

DM. Et en quoi ma demande en mariage te fait rire ?

GW. Attend, c'est sérieux !

Le gloussement se transforma en fou rire.

DM. Absolument, je vais épouser Hermione Granger, mais d'abord je vais la sauver des centaures !

GW. Mais bien sûr ! Et pourquoi Harry se marre comme un taré ?

RW. Ché pas, il est comme ça depuis qu'on est parti à la recherche d'Hermione.

GW. Bon on va aller sauver la Miss-je-sais-tout ! Et vous deux (George se retourna vers Ron et Harry) le premier qui se fait une égratignure je l'étripe, c'est clair !!!

* * *

Hermione, Lavande, Théo, Darna et Lanone.

Fred, Lee, MacGonagal, Bélzé et Snape

Darna et Lanone. Bélzé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enfin !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bélzé. Bin alors mes poulains, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ?

MG. Miss Granger ! Vous allez bien ?

SS. M. Nott.

NT. Professeur.

Darna et Lanone pleuraient sur l'épaule de Bélzé.

Bélzé. M'enfin qu'est-ce que vous leur avez fait ?

TN et HG. Mais rien voyons.

MG. Miss Granger quelle est cette chose qui vous accompagne ?

HG. Oh ça, c'est juste Lavande.

MG. Mon dieu, mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

TN. Vous en fait pas, ça lui passera.

Lanone et Darna. Plus jamais, on sera volontaire pour s'occuper des femelles !

Bélzé. Vous êtes sûr ?

Lanone et Darna. Ce sont des monstres, ils font des choses… ils ont pas de moral.

Lanone. Chef. On n'a pas osé leur retirer leur baguette !

Bélzé. Mais c'est juste un gringalet, une chose bizarre et une vulgaire femelle.

A ces mots Hermione et Théo fusillèrent du regard le chef des centaures, un sourire machiavélique étalé sur leur visage. Bélzé se fit presque pipi dessus.

SS. Félicitation M Nott vous vous améliorez de jour en jour. Miss Granger n'est pas mal dans son genre.

TN. J'ai eu un bon professeur.

* * *

Neville et Cédric

NL. Ils étaient sympa ces nains.

CD. Ouais mais on ne sait toujours pas où on est.

NL. Hé regarde, il y a une maison là-bas.

CD. C'est marrent on dirait de la guimauve et du pain d'épice !

* * *

**Note Importante :**

coucou c'est nous que revoilà. Bon alors voilà le topo Aligin repart sur les bancs de l'Université quand à moi, mon boulot commence à être prenant, donc nous posterons désormais toutes les deux semaines, du mois jusqu'à se que nous ayons plusieurs chapitres d'avances.

Merci de nous lire et à très bientôt.


	18. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 - Il faut sauver le soldat Granger! Fin**

Dans une grande clairière de la forêt interdite, que certaines personnes nommaient « La Clairière des Matrones » résidait le clan du sabot d'argent. C'était un lieu de repos et de calme où serpentait une rivière d'eau claire comme le cristal. Une falaise surplombait ce petit coin de paradis, qui permettait des excursions en amoureux.

?. Oh Marguerite !

Marguerite. Oui Colombine ?

Colombine. Tu ne sais pas où sont passés nos bons à rien de mâles ?

Marguerite. Bin euhhhh

?. Ché pas mais y a pas un mâle à l'horizon ! Ils ont encore trouvé un moyen de se défiler, ces lâches.

Colombine. T'as raison Figarella, je la sens mal celle-là. Qu'est ce qui nous font cette fois si ces idiots.

…STUPIDE SERPENT… …ROUQUIN IDIOT !... HE !... DECOLORER… …GOINFRE IMMONDE… FOUINE BONDISSANTE !... BELETTE INUTILE !... SERPENTARD ! GRIFFONDOR !.....

Colombine. Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce cirque ?

Surgi de nul part et sous les yeux effarés des femelles centaures Draco, Ron, Harry et George déboulèrent au milieu de la clairière. Les deux premiers en pleine dispute, les deux autres l'air blasé à mort.

* * *

Pansy, Cabbre, Blaise, Garonne, Doyle et le groupe de filles.

Garonne. Je vais vomir ! Ecoutez-moi ces deux créatures.

Doyle. Cabbre s'est enfin trouvé une femelle de sa trempe ; écervelée,…

BZ. Non, non c'est Pansy qui a de la chance, ça fait si longtemps qu'elle attend cette rencontre.

Doyle. Eh bin mon vieux, elle devait être sacrément désespérée ta copine.

BZ. Juste collègue, limite de vague connaissance.

PP. Oh mon apollon ! Tu es si fort !

A ses mots Cabbre, qui enlaçait sa douce, l'embrassa d'un baiser langoureux et tendre. (Particulièrement baveux aussi.)

Garonne. Que ça m'écœure. Je savais pas que Cab' pouvait se montrer si sentimental.

Doyle. Comme toi à tes débuts !

Garonne. Jamais ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi démonstratif avec mon Odet.

Doyle. Ouais en même temps, un caillou serait plus démonstratif que toi !

BZ. En tout cas, y en a un qui va être content.

Garonne et Doyle. A bon qui ça ?

BZ. Draco, ça fait des années qu'il essaie de se débarrasser d'elle.

Cabbre. Je tuerai le freluquet qui ose retenir à lui ma douce nymphe.

PP. Renonce mon amour, il te tuera par amour pour moi !

BZ. On peut toujours rêver.

MG. M ZABINI QUE FAITES-VOUS A POIL !

BZ. Professeure Mac…

MG. ET DEVANT DE CHASTES JEUNES FILLES EN PLUS !

BZ. Mais….

SS. Chastes chastes faut vite le dire ça.

MG. DES COMMENTAIRES LE PUCEAU !

SS. JE PENSAIS QU'ON AVAIT DEJA REGLE CETTE QUESTION MINERVA ! CE N'EST PAS PARCE QUE MOI JE NE SUIS PAS UNE NYMPHOMANE EN PUISSANCE QUE FORCEMENT JE SUIS VIERGE !!!!

MG. DES PREUVES SEVERUS, JE VEUX DES PREUVES !!

SS. CA PEUT S'ARRANGER !

Severus s'avança vers Minerva en faisant mine de se défaire de ses vêtements.

Bélzé. Hè la hè la on se calme les enfants !

MG et SS. HO VOUS LA FERME !!!!!

C'est ainsi que le groupe hétéroclite (Comprenez par là des centaures, des sorciers et une chose informe) continuèrent leur route dans la forêt. Quelques heures plus tard et après avoir traversé deux rivières, grimpé une colline boueuse où seule Pansy perchée sur son étalon en était sortie séche et indemne, le groupe arriva enfin à la clairière des Matrones.

Bélzé. Ah nous y voilà enfin !

MG. Bonjour l'accueil !

Le groupe sortit enfin de la forêt et là sous leurs yeux ébahis, les femelles centaures étaient en train de monter un bûcher au pied d'un poteau auquel Draco, Harry, Ron et George étaient attachés.

DM. GRANGER ! JE SUIS VENU TE SAUVER !!

HG. Bin voyons.

Colombine. BELZE ramassis de crottin où étais-tu passé ?

Bélzé. Mais ma douce.

Colombine. Y a pas de ma douce qui tienne !

Bélzé. Mais il y avait une invasion de sorciers, ma colombe. Et pourquoi y en a quatre attachés au milieu de la clairière ?

Colombine. On va fait un feu de joie, abat les mâles tous des lâches ! Et puis on a trouvé que ceux-là, mais bon depuis le temps qu'on vit avec vous on a appris à ce contenter de peu.

MG. Les grands esprits se rencontrent.

Bélzé. Oh vous c'est bon, on vous a rien demandé.

Pendant ce temps Hermione s'était rapprochée des quatre futures brochettes, baguette en l'air devant elle.

RW. 'Mione te voilà enfin !

HG. TOI ! INFAME VERMISSEAU, DE QUEL DROIT OSES-TU ME DEMANDER DE T'EPOUSER, DONNE-MOI UNE SEULE RAISON DE NE PAS TE METTRE LE FEU !!!!!!!!

DM. Trois Granger : Weasley, Potter et Weasley !

HG. C'EST PAS SUFFISANT !!

HP, GW ET RW. HE !!!!

HG. JE TE LAISSE 30 SECONDES POUR ME CONVAINCRE MALEFOY !

DM. Jet'aimejesuisunveelatuesmonâmesoeurjetelaisseraiallerdanslabibliothèquefamilialepitiéjeveuxpasmourir !

HG. Quoi ?

DM. Je t'aime, je suis un veela, tu es mon âme sœur, je te laisserai aller dans la bibliothèque familiale, pitié je veux pas mourir !

HP. PFFFF tu parles d'un sang-pur !

Des étincelles commencèrent à sortir de la baguette de la jeune fille furieuse.


	19. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 – Juste pour tuer les nerfs des lecteurs.**

Poudlard : Salle de potion, cours Pouffsouffle-Serredaigle. (Classe de 3ème année uniquement composée de filles !).

Un jeune homme, la vingtaine, se demandait vaguement pourquoi exactement il se retrouvait en enfer. ….Non en faite il devait être au purgatoire… ou dans la dimension parallèle d'un dieu pervers et sadique.

Une jeune fille de Pouffsouffle. Monsieur, pourquoi la racine de ginfik doit être coupée en dé ? Je préfère les cœurs.

_Moi Marcus Flint condamné à CA !!! Mais OU est SNAPE !!!_

MF. Sarietta c'est ça ? (Hochement de tête de la gamine) Tu veux que je te dise, coupe la comme tu le sens. _Elle verra bien assez tôt pourquoi ça se coupe en carré._

Sarietta. Merci Monsieur.

Une jeune fille de Serredaigle. Monsieur, d'après le livre, à la page 387, paragraphe 9, alinéa 37, il est écrit que si la racine de ginfik n'est pas strictement coupée en carré, le risque que la potion explose est multiplié par un facteur 43.

Marcus fixa la fillette d'un regard vide avant de s'exprimer – Granger ?

La Serredaigle. Non moi c'est Dranger, mais Granger est mon idole, je l'admire beaucoup et je ne rêve que de cours particuliers avec elle.

MF. _Par Salazard se cours ne finira donc jamais !!! _Marcus jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et constata avec désappointement que le cours n'avait commencé que depuis une petite dizaine de minutes, et c'était un double cours !!!!

BOUMMMMBADABOUMMMMM

MF. QUOI ENCORE !!!

Sarietta. Oups !

MF. Miss Sarietta, bien qu'effectivement votre chaudron est explosé, je doute fortement que ce soit la raison pour laquelle les mures de la salle tremblent !!

BRRRRR BOUMMM BADABOUMMM

MF. Mesdemoiselles, veuillez rester calme, je vais voir ce qui se passe encore. _Château de taré, j'aurais dû signer pour le stage chez les gobelins en Argovie ou bien pour la récolte de lait de dragonne…aurais moins risqué ma peau._

Le jeune professeur partit en trombe dans les étages supérieurs. Arrivé à destination il se stoppa net.

MF. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !!!!

Les professeurs Chourave, Flitwick et le directeur se retournèrent et ouvrirent la bouche pour répondre en même temps.

MF. NON, laissez-moi deviner. Vous avez osé laisser le vieux timbré organiser des cours de claquettes avec des trolls de plaine !!!

Les deux professeurs eurent au moins le bon ton de paraître coupable.

Chourave. Mais quand on en n'a rediscuté ça semblait être une bonne idée !

MF. Comme de transformer la Grande Salle en piscine ? Ou de faire sauter le toit de la tour d'astronomie pour dégager la vue ou encore de lancer un match de Quidditch DANS le château ?!?!!!

Les trois adultes. Bin euuuuuuuuuuuh

* * *

Quelque part dans un manoir en Ecosse. Manoir Malefoy

_CoP. Ah quelle grande femme, le cœur sur la main, que j'aime discuter avec elle. Une famille formidable pour Pansy. Reste plus qu'à choisir la robe et la date._

Cooky Parkinson sortait du manoir Malefoy après plusieurs heures de babillage, heureuse et épanouie.

Dans le manoir, Narcissa Malefoy souffrait d'un terrible et dévastateur mal de tête. Lucius Malefoy qui jusqu'à présent avec fuit cette pièce, vint retrouver son épouse.

LM. 'Cissa, amour, comment te sens-tu ?

NM. HO toi je te retiens ! Refais-moi un coup pareil et tu finis sur le canapé d'entrée !!!

LM. Mais …

NM. Et n'espère même pas t'en tire avec juste une ridicule petite rivière de diamant !!!!

LM. Oui mon amour.

NM. Quelle bécasse cette Cooky !

LM. Absolument mon amour. Acquiesça le Lord en commençant à masser les épaules de sa femme.

NM. Comment mon trésor pourrait-il ne serait-ce que penser sortir avec la progéniture de cette idiote !

LM. Ne t'inquiet pas mon ange, Draco a de bien meilleurs goûts que ça.

NM. Je l'espère Lucius, je l'espère.

* * *

Dans le dortoir des 2èmes année de Griffondor, Sahra Finigan était plongée dans ses pensées, rêvant de son maître charment.

_SaF. A mon maître, comme vous me manquez,… pas un jour je ne pense à vous… et votre si magnifique silhouette, pleine de grâce et de légèreté… toujours vêtu de noir qui vous rend si angélique…ahhh… comment pourrais-je vous dire que vous me comblez de bonheur par le simple faite que vous soyez mon Professeur de potion… et dire qu'il ne reste plus que 6 jours… pourquoi le temps ne passe pas plus vite… et mon stupide frère qui peut passer tout ce temps avec vous… aahhh…_

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait trouvé une salle inoccupée au 6ème étage de Poudlard, tout près de la tour d'astronomie, depuis une semaine elle y venait et l'avait décorée et aménagée en un confortable et douillet petit nid d'amour, qu'elle espérait partager avec un certain noiraud à lunette et aux beaux yeux émeraudes.

De son côté, Luna Lovegood s'échinait à préparer la recette du fondant au chocolat qu'Harry lui avait appris, elle espérait bien pouvoir prouver au garçon de son cœur toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui par ses efforts.

* * *

SB. Il a osé envoyer Bambi dans la forêt interdite, mon petit faon sans défenses, dans cette zone mortelle. Mon bébééééééé !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

RL. Du calme Sirius, ton petit faon a quand même dégommé face de serpent et l'a envoyé trente-six pieds sous terre.

SB. Toi infâme traître sans cœur, comment peux-tu rester aussi calme alors que l'on peut recevoir les restes de Bambi d'un moment à l'autre !

RL. Mon instinct !

SB. Pfff si c'est le même instinct que celui qu'y t'a poussé à croquer le chat de la voisine tu peux te le garder.

RL. Sirius, c'était la pleine lune, j'arrive pas toujours à me métriser ! Sirius qu'est-ce que tu fais, pourquoi tu t'habilles ?

SB. Je vais dire ma façon de penser à Albus, il a osé envoyer Bambi dans la forêt interdite et avec le graisseux en plus !

RL. Tu veux pas essayer la carafe de potion calmante avant. …Sirius ?

SB. …

RL. Sirius ! Eh zut !

Et Rémus partit à la suite de Sirius.

* * *

Merci pour les reviews anonymes ! Bonne lecture ! AD


	20. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 – Tout feu tout flamme**

Du bout de la baguette de la jeune fille sortit le sort de feu qui se mit aussitôt à dévorer les vêtements du jeune blond.

GW. Putain! Elle a osé!!!

TN. Aguamenti !!!

HG. Hé !

TN. Pense à l'héritage.

RW. 'tain les boules Hermione!!!

HP. Wouai, je trouvais ça bien plus drôle quand ça ne concernait QUE Malefoy !

La Griffondor planta sa baguette dans la pomme d'Adam du Serpentard, un éclat de folie dansant dans ses yeux noisettes.

Le garçon déglutit avec difficulté.

La brune baissa sa baguette au niveau de la braguette du jeune homme.

DM. Je..... je......

Colombine. Bon alors, tu le castres oui ou non!!!!

Cela eut le mérite de ramener la brunette à la réalité. Elle fixa sa baguette quelques secondes puis releva les yeux pour les plonger dans les deux puits de mercure de son vis-à-vis.

HG. Je....

La jeune fille se retourna et se jeta dans les bras de Théodore Nott et se mit à pleurer. Théo, incrédule ne put que la serrer contre lui, sous le regard rageur de Draco.

SS. Euh... Miss Granger, calmez-vous... veuillez me donner votre baguette… doucement… sans geste brusque... voilà...merci...

Snape se retourna brusquement.

SS. Minerva elle est à toi!

MG. Miss Granger, voyons ce n'est pas grave, calmez vous, c'est juste un petit moment de folie, à votre âge aussi ça m'arrivais, même très souvent.

Regards hallucinés de toutes les personnes présentes en direction de la sorcière.

HP. Euh dites c'est pas qu'entendre parler de la jeunesse de ma directrice de maison ne m'intéresse pas mais... quelqu'un pourrait envisager de nous détacher?

Blaise Zabini, toujours nu se précipita pour détacher Malefoy, alors que Katie Bell se chargeait des trois Griffons.

MG. Bon et maintenant, on fait quoi?

Bélzé. Vous rien, vous êtes nos prisonniers.

SS. Youpi.

TN. Là là, ça va aller.

HG. Mais snif snif....

TN. Mais non il t'en veut pas, il a déjà oublié d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas?

Draco marmonnant. Elle m'a mis le feu quand même.

TN. TU DISAIS ?!!

DM. Oui, oui j'ai déjà tout oublié.

HG. C'est vrai?

DM. Bien sûr!

HG. Non parce que tu vois Thèo, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris quand je l'ai vue là, attaché, sans défenses, pitoyable....

DM. Bon ça va là on a compris.

HG .....Je.... j'ai eu envie de l'éviscérer, l'étriper, l'émasculer, le...

DM Oui oui ça va !!!!

TN. C'est normal...

DM. QUOI?

TN. Tais-toi, toi!!! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est perturbée!!

DM. Mais c'est MOI qui est failli finir en brochette!!!!

TN, Et alors?

DM. 'foiré.

GW. Putain, Kathy enlève tes mains de ma braguette.

KB. Mais je voulais juste t'aider à te libérer.

RW à HP. Tu crois qu'elle va aussi nous déshabiller ?

HP. Tais-toi elle va nous entendre, avec un peu de chance elle sera trop occupée avec George pour se rappeler de notre présence.

RW. Mais je veux pas rester attaché ici, moi !!!

HP. Tu préfères finir entre ses mains ?

GW. 'TAIN, KATHY SORS TES MAINS DE MON CALCON…

KB. Mais

GW. MES BIJOUX DE FAMILLES SE PORTENT TRES BIEN, FOUS LEUR LA PAIX !!!!!!!!!

KB. Oh bon, j'voulais juste aider moi.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, les quatre garçons était enfin détachés. Tous les « prisonniers » étaient regroupés au centre de la clairière, cernés par les centaures, la plus part des élèves étaient terrorisés, alors que d'autres étaient plus ou moins ok avec la situation ; par exemple Théodore Nott avait des sueurs froides, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il psychanalysait une Hermione Granger déphasée tout en subissant les regards insistants d'une centaurette, Blaise Zabini tentait désespérément de se confectionner un pagne avec des marguerites, Draco Malefoy grinçait des dents tout en regardant sa future épouse blottie dans les bras du futur cadavre qu'était Théodore Nott, Millicent Bulstrod poussait des sifflements chaque fois que le pagne en marguerites lâchait, Ron et Harry semblaient quelque peu largué quant au faite que leur meilleure amie pleurait sur l'épaule d'un Serpentard, George donnait des coups de pied à une Kathy particulièrement insistante sur le contrôle du bon fonctionnement de l'outillage weasleyien.

Pendant ce temps Colombine, MacGonagal et Snape fumaient le calumet de la paix ou comme le faisait les centaures buvaient le sang de tripe de lapin fumé à la camomille. Quant à Bélzé, il boudait dans son coin après avoir été enguirlandé par sa chère et tendre.

Colombine. …et donc, cet imbécile a attaqué votre campement, vous n'aviez pas mis de protections ?

MG. Si si mais l'abruti à côté de moi, ne les a placées que d'un côté du campement.

SS. Grhump !

MG. Mais si mon cher Severus, tu es un véritable abruti, reprends donc un peu de ce DELICIEUX sang de tripe.

SS. Mais avec PLAISIR.

Snape prit une gorgée.

MG. Tu vois Severus ce n'est pas si (pouf) …. Tiens voilà le retour de Choupi !

Colombine. Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire que le sang de lapin pouvait avoir ce genre d'effet après ingestion des petits champignons bleus, à chaque fois que Bélzé en boit il se change en taupe !!!

MG. Ca va durer longtemps ?

Colombine. Deux trois heures tout au plus.

SS-Choupi. _Marre de cette vie de dingue, Ras-le-bol, JE VEUX MA MAMAN !!!!!!_

* * *

Cabbre s'avança vers le blondinet de Serpentard, d'un pas décidé, les muscles en avant.

Cabbre. Toi, immonde vermisseau, tu vas rendre sur le champ sa liberté à ma douce nymphe ou périr sous le coup de mes sabots.

DM. Plait-il ?

PP. Cabbre, ne meurt pas pour moi, inutile de défier Draco, tu perdrais, il est si fort, si puissant, si grand, si beau et désespérément amoureux de moi…

DM. QUOI ?!?

PP. … il te tuera. Oh mon Cabbre d'amour, je ne peux te voir périr sous mes yeux !

Cabbre. Pour toi Oh ma déesse j'affronterai les tempêtes, je défierai les océans, je soulèverai les montagnes et j'écraserai ce gringalet !

DM. MAIS PUTAIN DE QUOI VOUS CAUSER !!!

Cabbre. Toi immonde créature, je te défie à mort pour l'amour de ma vie !

DM. Mais j'en veux pas moi de l'amour de ta vie. D'ailleurs c'est qui ?

PP. Moi Draquichou.

DM. Quoi, mais je te la laisse, non mieux je te l'offre, prends la tout de suite même, vous avez ma bénédiction.

BZ. Tu peux même la garder dans ta clairière.

TN. Surtout vous sentez pas obligé de nous rendre visite.

Cabbre. COMMENT ! Tu oses lâche céder sous la peur le cœur et le corps de ma nymphe.

DM. _Allez Draco on s'en fout de ta réputation, tu vas enfin pouvoir t'en débarrasser_ – Absolument !

Cabbre. Poltron, je te terrasserai pour sauver l'honneur de ma déesse.

_DM. Merde !_

Bélzé. Eh ben mon petit on dirait que tu ne vas pas pouvoir y couper, surtout que Cabbre est notre combattant le plus lourd.

DM. Mais, mais je veux pas me battre moi, je m'en fous de cette fille, c'est celle-ci que j'aime !

Draco montra du doigt Hermione Granger qui était toujours blottie dans les bras de Théodore Nott.


	21. Chapter 18

Dormée : Marfi pour la review comme tu peux le constater dans le titre du chapitre, c'est bien là que Draco s'en prend une, en espérant que la scène du combat te plaise.

Et nous remercions encore toutes les revieweuses anonymes ou pas.

Bonne lecture !

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 18 – Cabbre VS Draco

Nous en étions donc là, tous le monde étaient assis en cercle autour d'un Draco Malefoy en sous-vêtement et d'un Cabbre en grande forme. Draco se retourna tout doucement vers son parrain qui avait repris forme humaine et qui boudait à côté de Blaise, tous les deux nus comme des vers.

DM. Je pourrais avoir ma baguette au moins ? Non… bon t'en pis.

Cabbre cogna des sabots parterre, l'écume à la gueule. En fond sonore on pouvait entendre les cris hystériques de Pansy Parkinson.

PP. ALLEZ MON AMOUR, BAT-TOI A MORT !!!

_DM. Regardez moi cet abruti, peut pas la lâcher un moment, même moi je ne l'ai pas encore tenu dans mes bras… et gnia gnia gnia… que je te fasse des mamours… et gnia gnia gnia… et l'autre là qui se serre encore plus dans ses bras… comme si les miens n'était pas assez bien pour elle… et les deux crétins des Alpes qui ne font rien, peuvent pas se bouger le cul ces deux abrutis… JE SAIS ! Je vais l'impressionner en écrasant face de phacochère assorti au roquet Parkinson !_

DM. YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cabbre cambra et fonça tête baissée, Draco prit tout son élan et sauta au dessus de Cabbre. La foule en délire poussa des OH et des AH. Draco se retrouva sur le dos de Cabbre, s'en suivit un rodéo du diable. Draco s'accrochait de tous ses forces à la crinière et la queue de Cabbre qui bondissait dans tous les sens, le blond arrachait des touffes de poils à la pelle tout en se déhanchant telle la plus talentueuse des danseuses du ventre afin de rester sur le dos du bourrin.

PP. OH MON CABBRE PLUS FORT ! T'ES LE MEILLEUR !

BZ. BORDEL DRACO LACHE L'AFFAIRE !!! TU VEUX PAS TE BATTRE POUR ELLE !!!! ARRETE DE TE RIDICULISER !!!

LJ. Ridiculiser faut voir, il doit avoir un sacré coup de rein au pieu lui.

FW. Sans parler de sa cambrure de dos, mazette !

TN. BLAISE A RAISON, DRAY LAISSE TOMBER ON VEUT PAS QU'ELLE REVIENNE.

DOYLE. VAS Y CABBRE ECRASE CE MOUCHERON !!!!!

HP et RW. WOUHAI, VAS Y CABBRE ECRASE-LE !!!!!!

GARONNE. TAPE DU SABOT, CAMBRE !! CAMBRE !!!

LANONE. POUR L'HONNEUR DES CENTAURES !

COLOMBINE. A MORT LES MALES !!!!

HG. Je vais peut-être pouvoir en faire quelque chose finalement de ce fils à papa.

_SS. Tiens j'ignorais que Lucius avait donné des cours de lutte à Draco, moi qui pensais qu'il voulait garder cette période de sa jeunesse secret._

MG. POUR L'HONNEUR DE POUDLARD, DU MORDANT M MALEFOY!

Cabbre fonça sur un arbre brisant le cercle des supporters, il alla s'écraser contre le tronc envoyant valdinguer le Serpentard quelques mètres plus loin, Draco se releva quelque peu agar et couru en direction de Cabbre qui lui fonçait dessus, Draco se laissa glisser entre les sabots avants du centaure et s'accrocha aux jambes arrières de l'animal et tira d'un coup sec en avant, le centaure perdit l'équilibre et tomba lourdement sur le côté, Draco bondit sur le corps de l'animal l'empêchant de se relever et enserra le cou de Cabbre en essayant de l'étouffer, Cabbre hennissait et donnait des coups de sabots en l'air, le centaure parvint à se retourner en écrasant le sorcier au passage forçant le blondinet à lâcher sa prise, fou de rage Cabbre attrapa la cheville du blond et le fit tourner en l'air tout en bondissant en tout sens, Draco attrapa une branche dans ses mains bloquant Cabbre qui se prit les sabots dans une racine et s'écroula à terre en attirant Draco avec lui faisant casser la branche que Draco tenait, les deux combattants n'eurent pas le temps de lever la tête que la branche leur tomba dessus les assommants en même temps.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard.

Draco était évanouit, la tête reposant sur les cuisses d'Hermione, la jeune fille passait une éponge humide sur le front du Serpentard quant le garçon se mit à papillonner des yeux, les longs cils blonds firent place aux deux orbes argentées.

HG. Comment tu te sens ?

DM. Hermione ?

HG. C'est moi.

DM. Au paradis.

HG. Non, sur moi.

DM. C'est pareil. Prononça le sang pur tout en inspirant un grand coup pour s'enivrer du parfum exotique de son âme sœur. Tout deux se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre dans un moment de félicité absolue.

PP. DRACO MARINA MALEFOY, TU AS OSE BLESSER MON AMOUR DE CENTAURE !!!!

La blonde avait surgit face au « futur couple » ? et se mit à hurler comme une folle sans s'arrêter.

PP. TU N'ES QU'UN RUSTRE SANS CŒUR NI FIERTE ! TU N'AS PAS D'HONNEUR, TU SAIS JUSTE TE LA JOUER, TU ES UN MONSTRE, UN PEDANT, ARROGANT, ORGEUILLEUX, BEAUX-PARLEUR, TU… TU……..

HG. PARKINSON, casse-toi.

PP. FERME-LA, SANG-DE-BOURBE !

HG. Silencio !

PP. …………. !!!!!! ……….. ??!!!!!!! ……………………….. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HG. Enfin un peu de calme ! Où en étions-nous ?

DM. Tu es si belle. Non ne rougis pas, je dis juste la vérité, si belle, si douce, si intelligente, tellement douée, je ferrai de toi la plus heureuse des femmes, chaque jour je couvrirai tes pas de pétales de roses, je te protégerai, je te couverai comme le plus précieux des trésors, nul ne pourra douter de l'amour que je te porte, pour toi je m'arracherais le cœur et te l'offrirais sur un plateau, pour toi je défierai mon monde et les ferrai plier à ma volonté de te chérir. Un mot de toi et je serai l'homme le plus heureux de l'univers, accepte de devenir ma femme.

Hermione les larmes aux yeux et chamboulée par cette déclaration était à deux doigts de céder et d'accepter d'appartenir au prince des Serpentards.

HG. Draco je…j'ai très envie, là tout de suite de te dire oui…

DM. Alors dit oui !

HG. Mais je ne te connais pas vraiment… alors pourrions-nous commencer un peu plus doucement… par sortir ensemble par exemple ?

DM. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je saurai être patient et te prouver tout l'amour que je te porte.

HG. Bien… donc je suppose que… nous sortons ensemble.

DM. Cela semble bien, oui.

* * *

Est-ce que les chroniques des centaures vous intéressent en chapitres annexes avec en bonus la folle histoire de Pansy et Cabbre ?

A bientôt ! AD


	22. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 – Aphrodite déesse de l'amour (et des emmerdes) !**

Aphrodite était une jeune centaurette à la robe blanche et à la crinière platine, qui se désolait de ne pas trouver de mâle à sa hauteur (elle ne se leurrait pas, il n'y avait que des bourrins dans ce troupeau, sauf peut être Darna, mais qui étrangement restait insensible à ses charmes qu'elle avait ma foi forts imposants) c'est pourquoi elle jeta son dévolu, en cette belle fin d'après-midi d'octobre, sur un jeune adonis bipède.

Théodore Nott était un jeune sorcier, héritier d'une noble famille de sang-pur (certes pas très fréquentable vu le métier du papounet) à l'allure élégante et raffinée, qui aimait la discrétion et qui nourrissait un amour inconditionnel pour une jeune moldue du nom de Paméla et auquel le jeune homme avait toutes les peines à rester fidèle.

Aphrodite. Bonjour, vous.

TN. Euh salut.

Aphrodite. Quel est ton petit nom ? demanda-t-elle de manière langoureuse.

TN. Théodore.

Aphrodite. Moi, c'est Aphrodite Teddy

TN. Attends, comment tu m'as appelé ?

Aphrodite. Bin Teddy, Teddychou

TN. D'aaaaaccooooooord bin moi je crois que je vais aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Aphrodite. Tu veux pas rester avec moi ?

TN. Non.

Aphrodite. Mais… snif…je voulais…snif… juste me faire un ami.

TN. Juste un ami hein rien d'autre.

Aphrodite. Promis juré sur la virilité de Bélzé.

TN. Bon d'accord et pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à un vulgaire et insignifiant petit sorcier ?

Aphrodite. Tu m'as pas trop l'air insignifiant !

TN. Si si, terriblement insignifiant, t'as même pas idée.

Aphrodite. Bin j'aimerais bien contribuer aux rapprochements inter-espèce.

TN. Je crois déjà pas aux rapprochements inter-maison, alors inter-espèce tu penses si je m'en balance.

Aphrodite. Mais regards autour de toi !

TN. Quoi ! Je t'ai pas dit, je suis aveugle.

Aphrodite. Tu veux tâter pour voir à quoi je ressemble.

Tout en parlant, la centaure s'était rapprochée de Théo d'un pas langoureux jusqu'à coller son opulente poitrine littéralement sous le nez du jeune homme qui déglutit bruyamment.

Aphrodite. Nous pourrions aller dans un coin plus… tranquille, et je pourrais laisser tes mains découvrir toutes les subtilités de ma race.

TN. Mais je rigolais, j'y vois très bien en fait.

Aphrodite. On va faire comme si je ne le savais pas.

TN. PUTAIN !

Aphrodite. Pas sans toi mon mignon.

TN. Je… je suis déjà pris !

Aphrodite. Je dirai rien.

TN. Je l'aime !

Aphrodite. C'est pas grave.

TN. Je suis un très, très mauvais coup au lit !!!

Aphrodite. C'est sans importance, y a pas de lit ici.

TN. AU SECOURS !!! GRANGER TU M'EN DOIS UNE !

* * *

HG. Tiens j'ai cru entendre mon nom.

DM. Ah bon, moi j'ai rien entendu mon amour.

HG. J'ai dû rêver.

* * *

TN. LACHE-MOI, JE VEUX PAS, C'EST DU VIOL !!!!!!!!!!!!

Aphrodite. Chute, tout va bien se passer, je suis une experte en la matière. Pas un mâle n'a su résister à mes douces petites mains.

TN. BORDEL BLAISE, DRACO, PANSY !... PUTAIN ! POTTER, WEASLEY AU SECOURS !!!!!!!

HP. … …Votre correspondant est momentanément inatteignable pour cause de bug suite à la vision d'un baiser Granger-Malefoy, veuillez rappeler plus tard… biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip

Sckraaaaaaaaaaaaaaatch

TN. PUTAIN MON FUTE

Aphrodite. Petit, petit, montre-toi.

Darna. BORDEL APHRODITE, LACHE-LE ! TOUT . DE .SUITE !!!

Aphrodite. Mais Darna…

Darna. BON SANG, APHRODITE FAUT VRAIMENT QUE T'ARRETES, CA PEUT PAS CONTINUER, TU PEUX PAS SAUTER SUR TOUS LES MALES QUI TE PLAISE COMME CA !!!

Aphrodite. Si tu voulais bien t'occuper de moi, j'aurais pas besoin de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge.

Darna. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes mamelles de vaches ne m'intéressaient absolument pas.

Aphrodite. Mais t'es célibataire.

Darna. Et c'est censé me jeter dans tes bras ?

Aphrodite. Mais t'es puceau !

Darna. Bordel, qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec ça, c'est mal d'être puceau ? Faut forcément que je baise tout ce qui me passe sous la main ?!

Aphrodite. Pas tout, … juste MOI !

Darna. Aphrodite même si tes « charmes » m'attiraient, je serais pas assez con pour te sauter, tu es le pire fléau que la horde n'aie jamais eu, et pourtant on a Colombine, Doyle et Cabbre !!!

Aphrodite. Mais, mais… GRAND-FRERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Aphrodite galopa jusque dans les bras de Bélzé (son grand-frère) à qui elle raconta tout (ce que Darna lui avait dit, en omettant de parler de Théo).

De son côté, Darna aida Théodore à se relever, le garçon était quelque peu traumatisé.

TN. Elle, elle est partie hein ? Elle ne reviendra pas, vous ne me laisserez pas tout seul ?

Darna. Bin je t'aurais bien gardé dans mes bras, mais vu le regard que me lance Bélzé, je vivrai pas assez longtemps pour voir le soleil se coucher.

Bélzé. DARNA CROTTIN DE BOURRIQUET DE QUEL DROIT TU REFUSES LES AVANCES DE MA VIRGINALE PETITE SŒUR !

Tous les centaures présents détournèrent la tête, histoire de ne pas croiser le regard de leur chef.

MG. Bélzé vous n'allez pas forcer ce jeune euh… centaure dans une relation qui ne l'intéresse pas, de quelle époque êtes-vous, vieux schnock immature, et croyez-moi je m'y connais en vieux schnock immature !

SS. Je confirme.

Bélzé se retourna vers la furie qui enseignait la métamorphose à Poudlard.

Bélzé. VOUS, VOUS ALLEZ PRENDRE VOS MORVEUX A DEUX PATTES ET ME FOUTRE LE CAMPS DANS VOTRE CHATEAU DE TARES, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS VOUS VOIR !!!

MG. LA RECIPROQUE EST AUSSI VALABLE !!!

PP. Mais…

SS. Silence Miss Parkinson, nous rentrons, que Merlin nous préserve de ce que nous allons retrouver là-bas.

MG. Que tout le monde plie bagage. Nous avons quatre jours de marche qui nous attendent pour rentrer au château.

PP. Ne t'inquiète pas Cabbre, je reviendrai, je te retrouverai mon amour.

Cabbre. Pas si je te retrouve avant.

PP. Rien ne nous séparera, mère sera tellement heureuse de te rencontrer, toi le futur père de mes enfants.

Cabbre. Il me tarde d'y être.

PP. Je me languis déjà de toi.

SS. Bon ça suffit maintenant Parkinson, en route !

PP. Nous nous retrouverons mon amouuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrrrrrr !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	23. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 – Poudlard nous revoilà !**

Notre joyeuse troupe de campeurs arrivèrent en vue du château, MacGonagal venait de finir de recompter les élèves.

MG. Donc il nous manque : Seamus Finigan, Dean Thomas, Cédric Diggory, Neville Londubat, Lavande Brown et Pansy Parkinson.

MacGonagal et Snape se fixèrent du regard quelque instant.

MG et SS. Tant pis.

Ils se retournèrent avec entrain, heureux de rentrer au château quand soudain… HORREUR…

MG. ...est-ce une acromentule entre la Tour Nord et la Tour Est ?

SS. Où est la Tour d'astronomie !?

MG. Des flammes sortent des fenêtres de la Grande Salle !

SS. Pourquoi, par Merlin, y a-t-il des strangulots dans les Serres de botanique !!!

MG. Pourquoi la grande porte est couchée parterre ?

SS. Et qu'une fumée rose avec des bulles brunâtres sort de MES CACHOTS !!!

MG. Pourquoi le lac est à moitié desséché ?

SS. Et d'une jolie teinte mauve ?

MG. Pourquoi moi ?

SS. Pourquoi nous ?

MG. AAAAAALBUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

SS. Je veux retourner chez les centaures !!!

Snape partit en courant derrière une MacGonagal verte de rage qui fonçait tel un boulet de canon en direction du futur ex-directeur, paix à son âme. MacGonagal déboula dans la Grande Salle où avait lieu une représentation de danse classique par 5 trolls des prairies et 3 petits dragons (comprenez par là 3 à 5 mètres de haut).

MG. ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE !

AD. Minerva, ma chère, vous êtes déjà de retour parmi nous ?

MG. Qu'avez-vous fait ?

Snape arriva à son tour tout essoufflé.

SS. Minerva, fff calme-toi fff humpf !

Une masse sombre et lourde venait de foncer contre Snape, ce dernier baissa la tête et constata que la masse sombre était en fait un jeune homme ex-membre de sa maison.

MF. Bouhhhh Professeur vous êtes ENFIN revenu !!!!!!

SS. M Flint ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

AD. Ah justement Mo…

MG. Répondez ! Qu'avez-vous fait au château ?! En partant il était entier !!!

AD. Oh ça, ce ce n'est rien voyons Minerva, rien que la magie ne pourrait réparer en tout cas.

MG s'adressant aux deux profs restants. Et vous, vous n'avez rien fait pour l'arrêter ?!?

MF. Bouhhhh non ils ont même aidé bouhhh

SS. M Flint veuillez cesser immédiatement de vous moucher dans mes vêtements !

MG. LACHES !

Chourave et Flitwick baissèrent la tête, honteux d'eux même.

Les élèves partis en camping arrivèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle.

MG. ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, je vais aller prendre un bain et quand je reviendrai, je veux que le château soit nickel, que tout les indésirables soient mis dehors et vous en êtes à un rien d'en faire partie Albus et je veux sur la table à ma place une bonne tasse de thé avec des biscuits, SUIS-je CLAIRE !!!!!!!

Et le grand vainqueur de Grindelwald acquiesça tout piteusement devant sa directrice adjointe.

SS. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait dans mes cachots, mais quand je le saurai je vous conseille M le Directeur de vous mettre à la cuisine si vous ne voulez pas goûter par inadvertance à l'une de mes créations personnelles, et à votre place, j'éviterais de manger des bonbons au citron dans les jours à venir.

Albus Dumbledore déglutit bruyamment. Snape sortit à la suite de MacGonagal suivit par les campeurs qui ne rêvaient que de retrouver leur douillet et confortable petit lit (du moins pour ceux qui en avait encore un, merci Albus, tout les lits n'avaient pas survécu).

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard le château était plus ou moins remit des frasques de son Directeur et tous les élèves dormaient dans un lit à défaut du leur.

Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt interdite, Lavande Brown qui avait été transformée en une chose improbable suite aux sorts combinés de Granger et Nott, et qui avait par inadvertance mis ce qui lui servait de pied droite dans une flaque d'eau, avait pris racine et était en train de fleurir.

Pansy Parkinson, dont le cœur ne supportait pas la distance avait rebroussé chemin en direction du camp des centaures, et c'est avec bonheur qu'elle se jeta dans les bras de son aimé qui avait décidé de la rejoindre, et les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine avant de partir pour une petite crique où ils prirent un bain de minuit.

* * *

Petit matin, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil apparaissaient, Ronald Weasley prit d'une envie soudaine de vider sa vessie se rendit aux toilettes ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être les toilettes. Nous noterons au passage que par un malheureux concours de circonstance l'architecte qui avait conçu les plans du château avait eu la mauvaise idée de placer le placard à balais à côté des toilettes de la tour où se trouvaient les Griffondors.

Donc c'était un Ron somnolant qui se rendit aux toilettes, en omettant pas de se cogner la tête à la porte en l'ouvrant, il entra dans une pièce humide et très mal éclairée qui sentait le renfermé… de petits gémissements pouvait se faire entendre d'une voix haletante : humm… ouiii.

Ron se réveilla sur le champ, et ce qu'il n'avait pas vu en entrant, se dévoila à lui. Deux corps à moitié nu se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, deux bouches échangeaient un baiser profond, sauvage et empressé. Ron avait fait irruption sans le vouloir dans une séance câlin de son frère, Fred, et… … …Lee !?!

Lee était adossé au mur, les mains dans les cheveux de Fred, sa jambe droite encerclant celle de son amant, Fred lui avait posé une main contre le mur proche de sa nuque pendant que l'autre passait du torse au ventre de ce dernier. Cette main partit lentement plus au sud, cap sur la braguette du jeans du noir,… doucement mais sûrement le vêtement descendit. La main continua sa cours et disparut dans le boxer. Lee émit un gémissement que Fred happa de sa bouche.

Ron en resta coït, surprit par l'audace de son ainé et sa fameuse petite amie qui se révélait être un petit ami, et il resta là, la bouche ouvert comme un poisson privé d'oxygène.

Lee ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur le jeune frère de son amour, il sursauta.

LJ. Merde !

FW. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon amour, ça te plait pas ?

LJ. Non c'est pas ça… on a de la visite.

Fred se retourna et fit face à Ron, rouge carmin, qui ressemblait à Chudley son ancien poisson rouge mort par empoisonnement.

FW. Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

RW. Je… je voulais… juste aller aux toilettes. Fit le jeune roux d'une voix suraiguë.

RW. Mais je dois encore être endormi.

Et Ron referma la porte du placard en secouant la tête.


	24. Chapter 21

Avec un jour de retard, et oui beaucoup de boulot ! Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ! AD

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 – Annonce et retrouvailles

En ce matin de la mi-octobre, tout le monde était réuni dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Ron assit à la table des Gryffondors, blanc comme un fantôme, n'avait pas touché à son assiette. Ces camarades avaient mis son étrange comportement sur le fait qu'Hermione Granger était actuellement assise à la table des Serpentards à côté du prince de ces derniers et en grande conversation avec Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Fait qui soulagea Weasley 6ème du nom qui ne se sentait pas en état d'expliquer la véritable raison de son comportement.

A la fin du déjeuner, Dumbledore se leva et se rassit aussi sec sous le regard noir que lui lança MacGonagal qui se leva à son tour.

MG. Mes chers élèves, je suis contrainte de vous annoncer qu'un bal sera organisé pour l'Halloween. Le thème sera Anges et Démons, après tirage au sort entre vos têtes de maison, il a été décidé que les Serpentards et les Serdaigles devraient se déguiser en anges et les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles en démons. Un roi et une reine seront désignés selon la qualité de leur déguisement, vous êtes bien sûr dument conseillés d'utiliser la magie pour vos costumes. Les quatre 1ères années pourrons venir au bal jusqu'à 21h et les trois années restantes jusqu'à 1h du matin. Il est à noter qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard sera organisée le weekend prochain. Pour les 1ère, 2ème et 3ème années vos directeurs de maison respectifs vous accompagneront exceptionnellement pendant la semaine au village. Sur ce, bons cours.

L'infirmière scolaire se leva.

Pomfresh. Tous les élèves partis en camping sont attendus à l'infirmerie afin d'être examiné par moi-même.

C'est ainsi que les élèves partirent en cours sauf ceux qui se rendirent à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Cours de potion Poufsouffle-Serdaigle 3ème (petit rappel : classe uniquement composée de filles de 13 ans.)

MF. Niark niark niark !!!!

Sarietta. Euh… monsieur vous vous sentez bien ?

MF. Tremblez fillettes, le professeur Snape est de retour !!!!

Danger. Et alors ?

MF. Que… mais… vous n'avez pas peur ?

Une poufsouffle. Non, pourquoi ?

MF. Mais… mais… c'est Snape !!! La terreur des cachots, le bourreau des gryffondors, la chauve-souris de Serpentard !!!!

Une serdaigle. D'abord on est pas des Gryffondors, ensuite c'est juste un homme un peu frustré.

MF. Que…

SS. Laissez M Flint, je n'ai jamais réussi à les impressionner avec ma personne.

MF. Mais comment faire dans ce cas ?

SS. Admirez voulez-vous.

Marcus Flint se mit de côté et observa son ancien professeur.

SS. Mesdemoiselles, votre attention je vous prie, la prochaine qui ouvre son clapet à bonbons se verra contrainte d'avaler ma potion spéciale repousse tout maquillage, quant à la prochaine qui se permettra de douter de mon autorité sera contrainte d'avaler une potion spéciale acné dont les effets dureront au moins un mois.

L'on put entendre une mouche voler tant le silence se fit lourd. Marcus Flint en resta baba.

SS. Bien nous pouvons donc commencer, ouvrez vos livres à la page 47.

* * *

Les joyeux campeurs entrèrent à l'infirmerie pour y subir un check-up complet. En entrant dans la salle, la première chose que les Gryffondors remarquèrent fur deux des leurs installés dans des lits.

HP. Dean ! Seamus !

RW. On vous croyait paumé !

BZ. Espèces de planqué !

TN et DM. Wouai !!!!!

DT. Eh ! Ca a pas été une partie de plaisir je vous signale.

SF. On a même failli mourir !

DM. J'veux une preuve. Moi j'ai bien failli finir écrasé par un centaure !

HP et RW. Et nous grillé par Hermione.

SF. Ah wouai, et bin regardez ça.

Seamus releva son T-shirt et dévoila une cicatrice qui lui barrait le torse et Dean leur montra son épaule violette noire et dont les os étaient en train de se remettre en place.

RW. Wouha comment vous vous êtes faits ça, on veut tout savoir.

SF. Et bin…

* * *

De son côté, Mme Pomfresh appela un par un les élèves.

Pomfresh. Miss Granger.

Hermione entra dans la cabine pendant que les garçons écoutaient la folle aventure de Dean et Seamus.

Pomfresh. Déshabillez-vous Miss.

Pomfresh. Faites ahh… … bien bien.

Pomfresh. Pas d'apparitions inappropriées, pas de boutons, de plaques rouges, d'appendices indésirables ?

HG. Non non.

Pomfresh. Pas de vertige, de bouffées de chaleur, de nausées ou de diarrhée ?

HG. Euh non.

Pomfresh. Et vos règles Miss ?

HG. Mais euh je les ai pas encore eues.

Pomfresh. Bien veuillez toucher la pointe de vos pieds… bien.

Pomfresh. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller Miss, toutefois je me dois de vous prévenir que vous risquez d'avoir des petits désagréments suite à votre séjour dans la forêt interdite.

HG. Tel que ?

Pomfresh. Ho, perte de cheveux et autres poils, flatulences incongrues, saute d'humeur inexpliquée, changements de couleur de peau, relâchement de la vessie, migraine virulente, cécité momentanée et répétitive, et dans le pire des cas vous pourriez vous mettre à cracher des flammes.

HG. C'est tout ? Fit la jeune fille d'une voix suraiguë.

Pomfresh. Bien ce sont juste les trucs les plus courants.

Les autres élèves virent une Hermione pale comme la mort sortir de derrière le rideau, Draco voulu aller à sa rencontre mais l'infirmière l'appela à son tour.

Pomfresh. M Malefoy, déshabillez-vous… … complètement je vous prie, voilà c'est mieux, ne rougissez pas j'ai déjà vu mieux.

DM marmonnant. On a pas tous du sang de géant dans les veines.

Pomfresh. Faites ahh…

DM. Pffff

Pomfresh. Non pas pffff, j'ai dit ahh… êtes-vous stupide ?

Pomfresh. Pas d'apparitions inappropriées, pas de boutons, de plaques rouges, d'appendices indésirables ?

DM. Ca va pas la tête, mon corps est parfait

Pomfresh levant les yeux au ciel. Pas de vertige, de bouffées de chaleur, de nausées ou de diarrhée ?

DM. Non !!!

Pomfresh. Ne vous étonnez pas si vous êtes incapable de tenir une érection, c'est normal.

DM. QUOOOOOUUUUUAAAAAA ?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pomfresh. Bien veuillez toucher la pointe de vos pieds… … vous manquez un peu de souplesse non ?

DM. Je suis en état de choc là, je vous signale.

Pomfresh. Vous pouvez vous rhabiller mister, toutefois je me dois de vous prévenir que vous risquez d'avoir des petits désagréments suite à votre séjour dans la forêt interdite.

DM. Achevez-moi !

Pomfresh. Bien donc vous risquez, perte de cheveux et autres poils, flatulences incongrues, saute d'humeur inexpliquée, changements de couleur de peau, relâchement de la vessie, migraine virulente, cécité momentanée et répétitive, et dans le pire des cas vous pourriez vous mettre à cracher des flammes.

DM. Pe-perte de cheveux ?

Pomfresh. M Malefoy, veuillez-vous rhabiller et quitter cette cabine, j'ai d'autres élèves à voir.

Malefoy tel un zombi sortit de la cabine, ignorant les appelles de ses camardes.

Pomfresh. Ronald Weasley.

C'est ainsi que se poursuivit les visites médicales.

* * *

Note : Si vous désirez les autres examens, veuillez nous le dire.


	25. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 – Chocolat et fraises. (1/2)**

Les jours défilèrent les uns après les autres. Nous en étions donc au vendredi précédent le weekend à Pré-au-Lard, juste après les cours. Dans les cuisines de Poudlard, deux élèves faisaient des cochonneries.

HP. Attends il t'en reste un peu, là, au coin de la bouche.

LL. Ca à bien giclé, tu m'en as mis partout.

HP. Désolé quand je suis dedans j'ai tendance à me laisser aller.

LL. T'en fais pas je vais tout lécher.

HP. C'est cool.

LL. Regarde tu en as aussi un peu là.

Luna se pencha en avant, attrapa le pantalon du survivant et lapa la petite tache blanche qui c'était déposée dessus.

* * *

Severus Snape venait tout juste de faire disparaître la dernière trace du passage de destructor alias le directeur de Poudlard quand soudain la porte de sa classe s'ouvrit pour y révéler Lucius Malefoy.

* * *

HG. Draco ça fait une heure que tu fixes cette foutue lettre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans bon sang ?!

DM. Mon père.

HG. Je suis peut être une née moldue mais tu ne me ferras pas gober qu'il y a ton père dans cette lettre !

Le jeune homme posa un regard vitreux sur sa petite amie.

DM. Quoi ? Non ! Je veux dire, mon père vient à Poudlard enfin il doit déjà y être.

HG. Et c'est grave ?

DM. Mais… enfin…tu –tu te rends pas compte, comment il a su, qu'est ce que je vais dire, que va-t-on faire ?????????

HG. Su quoi ?

DM. Hermione, je t'aime ! Mais tu es une née moldue !!!

HG. Continue comme ça mon cher Malefoy et ce n'est plus de la pureté du sang de ton futur héritier dont tu t'inquiéteras mais de la manière d'en avoir un sans appareil reproducteur.

DM. Rohhh prends le pas comme ça ma papaye d'amour, c'est juste que mon père est quelque peu maniaque sur l'éthique des sangs purs de l'aristocratie.

HG. Mais encore.

DM. Bin tu sais, ne jamais montrer ses émotions en public, être toujours parfait en toutes occasions, épouser une sorcière de sang pur, n'avoir qu'un seul et unique héritier et d'autres trucs du genre tu vois.

HG. D'accord, mais tu as du sang veela dans les veines, c'est pas comme si tu avais choisi de tomber raide dingue de moi.

DM. Tu ne comprends pas, mon père est un homme très froid qui ne montre jamais ses émotions, j'ai toujours été persuadé qu'il ne m'avait eu que pour perpétrer le nom des Malefoy et…

HG. Tu en es sûr ?

DM. Ma mère essaie bien de me faire croire que si mon père a été aussi distant avec moi c'est au cas où le seigneur des ténèbres aurait voulu m'apposer la marque, ça aurait été moins suspect qu'il me renie que si on avait eu une relation père-fils fusionnelle, mais bon ma mère est de parti pris, elle l'a épousé.

HG. C'est plein de bon sens et de logique pourtant.

DM. Aahhh mais t'y comprends rien de tout façon !

HG. Mieux que toi je crois !

DM. Peut importe, il doit être avec Sev'.

Et sur cette dernière phrase, le prince des Serpentards quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers les appartements de son parrain.

* * *

Retour aux cuisines de Poudlard.

Dobby. M Harry Potter veut que Dobby finisse de nettoyer la crème chantilly que M Harry Potter a rependu dans toute la cuisine avec son coup de fouet ?

HP. Euh… je peux m'en occuper Dobby, après tout c'est de ma faute.

Dobby. M Harry Potter peut retourner finir sa mousse au chocolat et noix de pékan, Dobby se charge du reste !

HP. Bon d'accord, merci Dobby.

LL. Harry tu m'aides à verser la crème dans le chocolat ?

Harry prit le bol de crème chantilly et l'incorpora gentiment à l'aide d'une spatule dans le chocolat fondu, pour se faire il avait passé ses bras autour de la Serdaigle. Ses lèvres frôlaient l'oreille de la jeune fille.

HP. Et… euh… tu as quelque chose de prévu ce weekend, enfin je veux dire, tu as prévu d'aller avec quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard ?

LL. Non pourquoi ?

HP. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi, enfin si tu n'as personne bien sûr ?

LL. J'en serai heureuse Harry. Et tu sais, je n'ai personne non plus pour le bal, mais et Ron et Hermione ?

HP. Euh… tu sais je crois qu'Hermione va y aller avec Malefoy et Ron et moi on est proche mais juste ami tu vois.

LL. Mais non idiot, je voulais dire, tu ne voulais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard avec eux deux ?

HP. Ah, non Hermione est coincée avec Malefoy et Ron est occupé avec Jonathan.

LL. C'est vrai qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec Jonathan.

HP. Tu l'aurais vu ce soir, il semblait impatient et fébrile de le retrouver.

LL. Elles sont vraies ces rumeurs, celles qui disent qu'ils sont en couple ?

HP. Ron avec un mec ! Mais non jamais de la vie, je suis sûr qu'il y a une explication tout à fait logique qui justifie qu'ils passent toutes leurs soirées et une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble.

LL. Tu as sûrement raison.

HP. Parfait ! On a plus qu'à mettre la mousse au frigo. On s'attaque à un cake aux citrons pour le directeur ?

LL. J'avais plus dans l'idée de lui faire un space cake.

HP. Euh… et où comptes- tu trouver l'ingrédient principal ?

LL. T'inquiète j'ai ce qu'il faut, et si tu tiens aux citrons pour le directeur, on peut lui faire un peu de sorbet citron à rajouter avec le cake.

Et les deux pâtissiers s'attelèrent à la tâche.

* * *

Draco arriva derrière la porte entrouverte des appartements du maître de potions.

Dans les appartements en question.

SS. Et Draco est au courant ?

LM. Levant les yeux au ciel. Tu penses Severus, j'ai envoyé la nouvelle par courrier à mon fils et ai accouru te l'annoncer de vive voix à toi. Prononça le Lord ironiquement.

SS. Ah ah.

LM. Mais je suis sûr que Draco sera surpris, c'est si inattendu et merveilleux. Cissa et moi on y croyait tellement pas qu'on a du revérifier trois fois.

SS. Mais t…

Draco derrière la porte s'apprêtait à entre tout en pensant – _Père est déjà au courant pour Hermione et il n'est pas fou de rage !_

DM. Père ! Je suis ravi que cela ne vous contrarie pas, pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu mon mot à dire, mais j'angoissais de vous l'annoncer.

LM. Me l'annoncer ? Comment diable as-tu pu être au courant avant moi, non en fait avant ta propre mère ?

DM. Euh et bien il me semble que je suis quand même le mieux placé pour en être au courant le premier.

SS. Lucius ? Tout va bien ? Tu es bien pâle tout d'un coup.

DM. Père ??

Lucius lançait présentement un regard si terrifiant à son fils que même Voldemort lui-même en aurait fait pipi dans sa culotte.

LM. PAR TOUS LES DEMONS DE L'ENFER comment…

* * *

Nous vous souhaitons un joyeux Noël ! Merci à Luna xXx pour la review. A tout bientôt ! AD


	26. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 – Tartines au miel et liqueur de myrtille. (2/2)**

LM. PAR TOUS LES DEMONS DE L'ENFER comment peux-tu être au courant alors que la gynécomage nous l'a annoncé ce matin !!!

DM. De QUOI ????????

LM. Fils je veux savoir comment tu peux être au courant de la grossesse de ta mère avant nous !

DM. Mère est enceint !?!

LM. Attends, tu n'étais pas au courant ? Mais alors de quoi tu parlais ?

DM. Elle est enceint !?

LM. Draco !

DM. D'un bébé !?

SS. Non d'un scroutt à Pétard.

LM. Oui, ta mère est enceinte, et c'est merveilleux, mais de quoi tu parlais toi ?

DM. Mais je… mais… vous… elle…- Draco dont le regard s'était fait vague depuis quelque instant fixa son père et lui cracha avec toute la hargne qu'il put – je vais épouser une née moldue et vous ne pourrez rien y faire !!!

Et sur ce, Draco Malefoy claqua la porte des appartements de son parrain et partit rageusement en direction de sa chambre.

* * *

Dans les appartements de Severus Snape.

LM. Que… quoi ?

SS. Aurais-je oublié de te préciser que ton fils de par son sang veela s'est entiché d'Hermione Granger. Tu sais elle n'est pas Pansy Parkinson, c'est la meilleure élève de sa promotion, elle n'est pas Pansy Parkinson, c'est une Gryffondor à l'âme Serpentarde, elle n'est pas apparentée aux Parkinson, ce sera un peu de sang neuf dans ta lignée, elle n'est pas blonde et sait additionner deux et deux, c'est une politicienne dans l'âme, sa mère ne s'appelle pas Cooky – _du moins je l'espère_ – elle sait jouer au échec tu auras enfin une partenaire digne de ce nom, elle sait reconnaître une potion de mort d'une potion de fertilité elle saura forcément différencier les ingrédients en cuisine et je suis à peu prêt sûr qu'elle aura appris le livre de cuisine par cœur avant de se lancer dans la moindre petite recette.

LM. UNE NEE MOLDUE !!!

Et Lucius disparu dans une gerbe de flamme verte pour retrouver sa douce et tendre épouse.

* * *

DM. Me faire ça à moi ! Draco Malefoy, le meilleur des Malefoy, le plus grand, le plus talentueux de tous, je vais devoir entrer en compétition avec un ersatz d'être humain, un… un… un BEBE !

Les armures se désintégraient sur son passage tant sa colère était omniprésente et implacable.

DM. POURQUOI MOI ! C'est si injuste, horrible, odieux… un… je… AAAAAAHHHH CRACHTROUILLA !!! (Il s'agissait d'une maladie qui avait décimé la population de sorcier sang-pur en 748 et dont la simple évocation aurait poussé la plus dévouée, douce et tendre mère de famille à savonner vigoureusement la langue de l'enfant qui aurait envisagé de prononcer ce mot.)

Draco arriva dans sa chambre, claqua la porte qui se brisa, et se dirigea directement vers sa commode à alcool.

DM. Whisky-pur-feu… vide. Vodka-glace-démoniaque…vide. Martini-chauffe-gosier…vide. Gin-brûle-boyaux… vide. Bière au beurre… pas assez fort. Saké-foudroyant… vide. Pfffff… tant pis… va pour la liqueur de myrtille.

Draco déboucha la première bouteille de liqueur et l'avala cul sec. Quatre bouteilles vides plus tard le prince des Serpentards ronflait fortement écroulé sur le tapis devant sa réserve vide d'alcool.

* * *

Lucius traversa d'un pas furieux son salon en omettant dans sa fureur la présence de son épouse, épouse qui arqua l'un de ses élégants sourcils au passage de son mari qui s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

LM. 'Cissa !

NM. Ici Lucius.

Lucius fit demi-tour sur lui-même.

LM. Mon amour, mais quand es-tu arrivée au salon ?

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel.

NM. Tu as l'air contrarié ? Draco l'a mal pris, il croit que je ne l'aime plus, que le bébé va le remplacer !?! LUCIUS MALEFOY COMMENT AS-TU PU DIRE UNE CHOSE PAREILLE A NOTRE FILS !

LM. Tiens, j'avais oublié à quel point les hormones étaient dévastatrices chez toi.

NM. Lucius !!!

LM. Non ma chérie, c'est bien pire que ça !

NM. Comment ça pire ? Tu n'as pas osé déshériter mon bébé ?!!

LM. Non ! Mais c'est pas l'envie qui m'a manqué. Non, ce petit saligaud c'est entiché D'UNE NEE MOLDUE !!!

NM. Ha, c'est tout.

LM. 'Cissa ! Une NEE MOLDUE !!

NM. Oui oui une née moldue. Tu aurais sûrement préféré qu'il épouse Pansy Parkinson ?

LM. Je suis sûr que l'on peut trouver des qualités à cette fille.

NM. J'attends.

LM. …

NM. Bien ! Donc nous sommes d' accord, nous sommes ravis du choix de notre fils en matière de femme.

LM. Mais c'est une née moldue 'Cissa.

NM. Lucius ! Dois-je te rappeler ton cousin Augustus dont le sang veela là poussé dans les bras de Gertrude Goyle.

LM. Non c'est bon, je tiens à dormir ce soir.

NM. Donc la discussion est terminée.

* * *

Samedi matin, 9h00, arrivée à Pré-au-Lard.

Sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione écoutait vitupérer son cher Draco, qui portait bien son nom pour une fois, tout en se demandant ce qui avait pu tant l'énerver.

DM. Me faire ça à MOI !

HG. Il l'a si mal pris ?

DM. Non mais tu te rends compte, en plus il l'a dit à Sev' avant moi !

HG. Euh… tu parles de quoi au juste ?

DM. Hermione ! – Draco saisit par les épaules la jeune fille – Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'ils ont osés me faire, à moi leur héritier.

HG. Ma…

DM. NOM DE DIEU, MON HERITAGE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

HG. Ton héritage,… oui ?!?

DM. Et mon père qui trouve ça merveilleux, ça devrait être interdit à son âge !

HG. Euhhhhhh ?????

DM. Et à tous les coups, ils vont le mettre dans la chambre voisine de la mienne !

HG. DRACO, PAR MERLIN, DE QUOI TU CAUSES ?!?!

DM. MES PARENTS VONT AVOIR UN BEBE !!!

* * *

Quelque part à Pré-au-Lard, dans une boutique deux jeunes serrés l'un contre l'autre.

LL. Tu devrais utiliser ton index.

HP. C'est moite et chaud !

LL. Tu arrives à bien voir ?

HP. Attends, c'est aussi blond que tes cheveux !

LL. Ha ! Harry !

HP. Pardon, mais il y a un de ces monde ici !

* * *

Sorti de l'on ne sait où, deux jeunes hommes s'approchaient de Pré-au-Lard, avec chacun à la main, une magnifique tartine de miel.

NL. Hmmm, il est délicieux ce miel !

CD. A qui le dis-tu ! Heureusement elle nous a donné la fin du pot.

NL. J'aime beaucoup Angélique et sa grand-maman.

CD. Oui mais les cris du loup dans la forêt, ça fait peur.

NL. Ba le bûcheron finira bien par l'avoir.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers les grilles de Poudlard.

* * *

HP. N'empêche ces marshmallows poilus sont tout à fait indécents.

LL. Dommage qu'ils les mettent aussi haut, pourquoi tu en as pris que des blonds ?

HP. Ah euhhhh – Les joues d'Harry se teintèrent de rouge.

LL. Tu trouves pas que les noirs ressemblent à de jolies petites tarentules, j'ai envie d'en mettre dans le dessert de tout les Gryffondors.

HP. Je suis sûr que Ron va apprécier.

Harry et Luna sortirent enfin de chez Honeydukes. Ils passèrent devant une boutique de vêtements dont la vitrine contenait des robes de bal.

HP. Dis-moi Luna ça… ça te dirait de m'accompagner au bal ?

LL. Ginny ne te l'a pas demandé ?

HP. Euh non elle l'a exigé, puis elle s'est accrochée à ma jambe et m'a supplié. Mais de toute façon, j'ai promis à Dean et Seamus que je n'irais pas avec elle. En fait, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y aller avec une autre que toi.

LL. Je pourrai titiller ta petite queue ?

HP. Oh j'aurais préféré que tu titilles la grande !

LL. Je ne suis pas une fille difficile, je peux faire les deux !!

HP. Je t'imagine déjà enrobée seulement de tes belles petites plumes blanches.

* * *

Dans une sombre et lugubre salle de potion, une ombre menaçante se parlait à elle-même en examinant une poignée de bonbons au citron.

SS. Vieux schnock sénile, je savais que c'était lui, moi aimer MacGonagal pfffff, manipulateur taré, oser me droguer avec un philtre d'amour dans ses bonbons au citron. Attendez un peu qu'il goût à sa réserve spéciale halloween mouaaaaa mouaaaaa ……………… …………..

Et dans un accès de folie, Snape planta une seringue d'une intéressante couleur fluorescente dans un bonbon jaune, premier d'une longue série.


	27. Bonus

Bonne année !!! Tous nos vœux pour 2010 !! Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
Merci à Dormée pour la review. AD

**

* * *

**

BONUS

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, dégustant un énième bonbon au citron. Albus soupira lourdement, il avait été contraint d'entamer son paquet spécial Halloween, bon d'accord le « sachet » faisait 2 kilos, mais quand même, Halloween n'était que dans une semaine !

Albus se rassit confortablement dans son fauteuil, quelque chose le gênait dans le bas de son dos, chassant de la main ce qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Le directeur de Poudlard fronça des sourcils, ses cheveux étaient retenus par son chapeau dont la pointe tombait en arrière et rien ne pendait du plafond, alors qu'est-ce qui… ? Albus saisit avec sa main ce qui était devant ses yeux et tira… outch !!! Le vénérable directeur, pris d'un affreux doute, fit apparaître un miroir et… HORREUR !!! Là ! Sur sa tête ! UNE CRETE D'Iguane !!!

Albus se leva sous le choc et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose, s'éclatant le menton sur son bureau, avant de jeter un coup d'œil, une fois les larmes de douleurs parties, à ses pieds… Ha ! Bah oui tiens, la queue de lézard va forcément avec la crête.

Et ce fut un Albus Dumbledore tout dépité et plus tout à fait humain qui tenta de s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

_

* * *

_

A mon cher professeur de potion,  
Je vous admire tant, vous êtes l'ombre de mes nuits. Vos cheveux brillants sont si beaux sous l'éclat des chandelles et vos lèvres charnues si appétissantes que l'on voudrait y goûter. Je n'attends que vous, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween ?  
Votre fan la plus dévouée

Sahra Finigan venait de finir d'écrire son invitation pour le cavalier de ses rêves.

***

SS. « _Votre fan la plus dévouée ». _Délire je suis en plein délire. Au mieux c'est une stupide blague de Potter, au pire c'est vraiment une fan et, que Merlin, Morgana et les fondateurs me protègent si c'est le cas ! Une fan de moi, Severus Snape, elle devait probablement scarifier ses poupées et trancher la gorge du chat des voisins étant petite !

* * *

LL. Tu vas voir c'est assez simple, d'abord tu sors le bout de la langue, ensuite tu fais le tour délicatement, tu vois.

HP. Hum hum.

LL. Tu peux aussi utiliser tes mains, mais il ne faut pas oublier de regarder bien dans les yeux de ton partenaire, ça rend l'acte plus intense.

HP. Intense.

Harry se trémoussa sur sa chaise ne quittant pas la jeune Serdaigle des yeux, alors qu'elle lui expliquait comment bien déguster sa glace.

* * *

HG. Draco, calme toi…, un bébé, ce n'est pas si terrible, ça pourrait être pire ! Ils pourraient avoir des jumeaux ou de triplés.

DM. Snif… 'Mione, je me sens si… trahi, tu-tu comprends, je… j'ai touj-toujours été élevé dans dans la, tradition des Malefoy et mon propre père vient de piétiner sauvagement toute mon éducation.

HG. Je suis là maintenant, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

La Gryffondor serra de toutes ses forces son petit ami et lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux. Draco l'attira encore plus contre lui et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Hermione dont il en parsema de petits bisous mouillés. Il remonta ses lèvres vers son oreille et lui murmura :

DM. Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'aime tellement !

Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, les goûta, les mordilla puis il accéda à sa bouche. Leur langue dansèrent un tango enflammé et plein de promesse.

* * *

RW. Il m'aura fallu 2 heures et 37 minutes pour le faire mais j'ai réussi ! J'ai évité tous les placards à balais et réserves de Poudlard et je suis quand même sorti du château !

Ronald Weasley tout fier de lui se dirigeait vers la cabane hurlante dans l'optique d'éviter la foule de l'école. Bizarrement depuis qu'il était rentré de camping beaucoup de garçons lui faisaient des clins d'œil, peu importe, la privation de nourriture devait lui avoir chamboulé le cerveau. Ron s'adossa à la cabane hurlante sous la fenêtre de la chambre et ferma les yeux

- FRED !!!

Et les rouvrit immédiatement.

- Quoi ? Fit une voix innocente.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas sérieusement que je vais te laisser me faire CA !!!

- Mais si, tu vas aimer, tu ne peux qu'aimer !

Ron déglutit.

- Fred Weasley je te préviens que si humpf !

Ronald entendit son grand frère grogner d'extase, notre jeune rouquin se leva et partit en courant espérant fortement se prendre un arbre ou le mur du château de plein fouet histoire d'avoir une bonne petite amnésie.

* * *

Dans une petite clairière, un couple se bécotait. Lui, avec ses bras forts et musclés, caressaient la peau nue de sa compagne alors qu'elle s'abandonnait à ces divines câlineries.  
Pansy était au paradis, jamais personne lui avait donné tant d'amour, elle se sentait enfin complète dans les bras de Cabbre, son amour de centaure.

* * *

RL. Sirius arrête de bouder ! Tu voulais qu'il fasse quoi exactement, tu lui as sauté à la gorge en exigeant qui rende la vie à ton bébé ! Harry est seulement parti camper !!!

SB. D'accord, j'ai peut être un peu exagéré…

RL. UN PEU !?

SB. MAIS ! De là à nous bannir dans la forêt interdite, tout de même.

RL. –

SB. Remus ?

Sirius se retourna, inquiet de ne plus entendre son ami.

SB. Remus ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de marquer ton territoire !!?

RL. Euh… désolé, mais cette grosse fleur violette sent si bon, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

SB. Pfff.

La grosse fleur violette alias Lavande Brown. Pourquoi moi !!!

* * *

Minerva MacGonagal était confortablement installée dans l'un de fauteuil de ses appartements, elle dégustait avec délice un chocolat chaud à l'anis étoilée.

MG. Un peu de calme, enfin, mmh, au chaud devant un bon feu.

Un toc toc se fit entendre, Minerva tourna la tête et vit une magnifique chouette cannelle qui attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Elle se leva, ouvrit, détacha et prit la lettre rose bonbon, son facteur s'envola vers le sud. La prof de métamorphose gloussa comme une ado, en reconnaissant l'expéditeur de cet envoi, elle huma le papier et y reconnu le parfum utilisé, « Passion charnel » by Rosirosichanal.

MG. Ah mon cher Momo !

_A ma douce et chaude chatte d'amour,  
Que le temps me semble si long sans toi à mes côtés, mes mains sur ta peau soyeuse, mes doigts sur tes seins généreux, mon visage dans ta fourrure sirupeuse.  
Il me tarde d'entendre tes petits ronronnements provenir de ta gorge profonde et de voir les étincelles de plaisir électriser tes yeux.  
Ton cher et tendre Momo_

* * *

Note : Bien nos chères amies, je crains que nous ne puissions poster avant le 20 février. Pourquoi ?

Parce qu'Aligin Trime aux examens universitaires et moi je postule au chômage, donc je me noie dans la paperasse. Donc patience et nous revenons le **20 Février** avec le Bal !!! Au plus vite. AD


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 – Le bal d'Halloween (1****ère**** partie)**

C'était l'effervescence, tout le monde se préparaient pour le bal. Harry Potter, le survivant, n'en menait pas large, assis sur les marches qui menaient à la salle d'astronomie depuis une demi-heure dans son costume de démon.  
Ron avait éclaté de rire en le voyant, Harry avait teint ses cheveux, certaines de ses mèches étaient rouges sang, les autres dorées. Hermione lui avait fait pousser les cheveux jusqu'aux épaules et recouvert sa peau d'un reflet cuivré, il avait modifié ses pupilles pour qu'elles soient fendues et que ses yeux passent du vert à l'ambre profond. Harry avait eu un peu de peine à faire pousser ses cornes mais maintenant il arborait une belle paire de cornes de bélier sur la tête, un collier d'or sombre enserrait son cou. Ron s'était étranglé en voyant l'anneau d'or qui ornait le téton droit de son ami, dévoilé par les lanières de cuir qui montraient plus qu'elles ne cachaient le torse d'Harry, le tout se finissait sur un pantalon de cuir noir ouvert sur les côtés et une paire de bottes longues. Le jeune homme rit au souvenir de la tête de Ron lorsqu'il avait transfiguré une ceinture en cobra et qu'il se l'était mis sur les épaules.

- Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

Le gryffondor releva la tête et resta muet de stupeur…

* * *

Quartier des professeurs, dans la chambre de Minerva MacGonagal.

La directrice de Gryffondor était quasiment prête, il ne lui restait que quelques petits détails à rajouter à sa tenue et elle aurait terminé. Elle portait une longue robe en laine marron qui s'évasait vers le bas, une large ceinture noire avec une boucle en argent reposait sur ses hanches, une queue de diablesse bordeaux partait du bas de ses reins et rejoignait ses bottes en cuir, qui étaient impeccablement bien cirées. Elle avait retenu ses cheveux dans un chignon très serré promesse d'une luxure contenue, deux petites cornes ressortaient sur les côtés au-dessus de ses oreilles.

MacGonagal s'éloigna de son miroir pour le mur d'en face où siégeait une des énormes vitrines en bois de noyer, elle ouvrit la porte vitrée et examina son contenu. Depuis son plus jeune âge, la sous-directrice avait une passion pour les armes blanches, plus précisément pour les poignards, les dagues mais par-dessus tout pour les épées. Elle avait une petite collection d'une cinquantaine d'objets tranchants d'origines, de formes et de tailles diverses. Elle opta pour l'épée du 1ère étage. Cette épée était en argent, le manche avait une forme de tige avec en son bout une rose, plusieurs feuilles ornaient la tige et quelques rubis avaient été placé çà et là. Elle avait appartenu à son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père August le Brave, elle avait servi au massacre entre les trolls et les sorciers en 1757, la « Guerre des cent trolls ».

La prof de métamorphose la prit et l'attacha à sa ceinture. Elle referma la porte, prit son chapeau qu'elle ajusta sur sa tête et sortit de ses appartements pour rejoindre la Grande Salle.

* * *

LL. Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

Le gryffondor releva la tête et resta muet de stupeur…

LL. Tu aimes mon costume ?

Harry hocha de la tête détaillant Luna, enfin le « costume » de Luna.

HP. Tu… Harry déglutit difficilement. Tu n'as pas froid ?

LL. Je pensais que tu allais me tenir chaud ce soir.

Luna arborait son sourire rêveur à cet instant.

HP. Tu sais ma colombe, je ne vais pas te laisser aller au bal.

LL. Ca tombe bien, je préfère rester ici avec toi.

Tout en le disant Luna vint s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Harry et frôla de ses lèvres le cou du Gryffondor.

LL. Je pense que l'on pourrait aller dans un endroit plus… hum… intime.

Harry émit une sorte de grognement-ronronnement.

* * *

Ron attendait devant la Grande Salle se remémorant l'heure passée.

**Flash back**

Ron s'était installé près de son lit, se mettant du gel longue durée rouge sanguinaire dans ses cheveux pour les mettre en pointes et leur donner cette teinte si particulière. Il avait revêtu un ensemble une pièce rouge sang, il n'y avait qu'une bretelle sur son épaule droite, le bord de son haut partait en diagonal pour rejoindre son dos sous son aisselle gauche, son pantalon incorporé était fendu sur les deux côtés à partir du milieu de ses cuisses, une ceinture en lin noir lui entourait sa taille, alors que son bras gauche portait un bracelet à pics, son autre bras portant un long gant noir dont les doigts avaient été coupés. Ses yeux avaient pris la teinte d'un orange lumineux grâce à un sort d'Hermione et une boucle d'oreille noire ornait son lobe droit.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, Harry et Hermione en sortirent. Ron détailla Harry et éclata de rire.

RW. Mouhahaha… Harry… t'es… mouhahahahaaaaa

Hermione secoua la tête face à la réaction du rouquin devenu pivoine et qui suffoquait de rire sur son lit.

Harry fit un tour sur lui-même en écartant les bras ce qui dévoila les tétons du noiraud.

RW. Argggg…que…c'est…hein Harry!!!

HP. Ho je t'en prie, ça fait plus d'un an que je l'ai.

RW. Mais c'est un p-piercing !!!

HG. Ron, toi tu as bien une boucle d'oreille !

RW. Mais c'est un clip !

C'est à ce moment là que Dobby apparu dans un plop, le petit elfe portait un poncho multicolore en laine et deux petites ailes blanches de dix centimètres dépassaient dans son dos.

Dobby. Maître Harry Potter est attendu devant la salle d'astronomie.

HG. Que vas-tu faire là-bas, la Grande Salle est à l'opposé ?

HP. Heu…

RW. Bon Hermione on y va, autrement Malefoy va faire une crise de jalousie !

HG. Mais…et Harry !

RW. Allez viens dépêche-toi !

Et Ron entraîna la jeune fille en direction de la salle commune.

**Fin du flash back**

* * *

HP. C'est chouette ici.

LL. N'est-ce pas !

HP. Où on est ?

LL. Au nid, c'est une vieille salle inutilisée de la tour des Serdaigles, il y en a quatre autres. On a mis aux votes leur utilisation et on les a nommées en conséquence.

Harry admira les lourds rideaux suspendus du plafond qui encadraient les grandes fenêtres, la pièce était circulaire, le sol était recouvert de coussins, un feu ronflait dans la cheminée et au centre, trônait un immense lit rond aux draps cuivrés. Luna était montée sur le lit, assise au centre sur ses genoux. Harry admira ses longs cheveux blonds blé ornés de deux longues plumes blanches qui partaient du haut de sa tête et retombaient dans son dos d'où sortaient deux grandes ailes blanches immaculées. Luna portait un collier serré, foisonnant d'une multitude de petites plumes et tombant dans le creux de sa gorge une pierre bleue nuit, Harry suivit des yeux la ligne fine de cette chair tendre, les trois petites plumes cachant chaque téton étaient une délicieuse et frustrante tentation pour le jeune homme. La serdaigle avait posé l'une de ses mains gantées de blanc sur sa cuisse gauche, les pupilles du gryffondor se dilatèrent entièrement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le plumeau de plumes qui lui cachait autant qu'il lui dévoilait l'intimité de la jeune fille frissonnante.

LL. Harry ?

Le noiraud s'approcha du lit, il fit glisser son index le long de la gorge de son ange.

LL. Harr…

HP. Chut.

* * *

F. Flitwick admirait son travail avec enthousiasme. Deux tables longeaient les murs de la Grande Salle, sur la table de gauche étaient posés de mini-brasiers avec un assortiment de plats épicés et de boissons de couleurs effrayantes avec en bout de table ce qui avait été nommé le chaudron surprise, le professeur Snape avait beaucoup insisté pour participer à la décoration de cette table. Du côté droite, la table en argent ciselée drapée de blanc était ornée de deux statues de glace qui gardaient fièrement les divers plats fins et délicats ainsi que le grand bol de punch. Fillius remarqua avec amusement qu'un crapaud rouge et noir et dont quelques flammèches sortaient du museau avait élu domicile dans le bol de punch.

En regardant le sol on avait l'impression de regarder à travers une vitre lisse et impeccable des rivières de lave d'un volcan en fusion quant au plafond on pouvait voir un ciel étoilé éclairé d'une pleine lune immaculée.

D'un mouvement de poignet agile, le professeur de sortilèges ouvrit en grand les portes du bal.

Les élèves entrèrent en petits groupes dans la salle. La monotonie du cortège fut interrompue lorsqu'Hagrid entra dans la salle vêtu d'un manteau blanc neige sur lequel sa barbe moussue reposait, des petites lucioles y clignotaient et pour agrémenter le tout, quelques fées virevoltaient autour de semi-géant. Rusard entra à sa suite, il était vêtu d'un ensemble noir que portaient les bourreaux au moyen âge, une cagoule en cuir avec juste des trous pour les yeux, le nez et la bouche et des chaînes qui traînaient derrière lui, quelques pas derrière le bourreau une Miss Teigne sans poil aux longues ailes de chauve-souris miaulait toute dépitée après la transformation que lui avait fait subir le directeur pour l'assortir à la soirée.

Dean et Seamus rentrèrent à leur tour, ils s'étaient déguisés en bouffons démoniaques, leur costume bouffant à carreaux rouges et noirs et leur machette leur donnaient un air de psychopathe juste sorti de l'asile. Neville les suivait, tout habillé de noir avec sa chemise ouverte, ses cheveux en bataille avec une hache sur l'épaule comme si il partait en bûcheronnage. Il avait allongé ses canines et s'était frotté du sang sur le menton et le cou pour faire plus démoniaque.

Blaise Zabini entra à son tour drapé dans une toge de soie bleue clair, une auréole de chèvrefeuille trônant sur sa tête. Cédric s'approcha de lui.

CD. C'est très coquin ce que tu portes.

BZ. T'as pas vu ce que je porte dessous.

CD. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce que tu portes dessous ?

BZ. Mais rien voyons.

A ce moment là Cédric se dit qu'il ne quitterait pas d'une semelle le jeune Zabini.

Le groupe de musiciens entra dans la salle, se mit en scène et ils commencèrent à jouer. Soudain le silence retentit dans la salle, Snape venait d'arriver. Toute l'attention était portée sur lui, tout le monde était sur le cul, Snape portait sa si austère robe noir sauf que elle était d'un blanc immaculé et surtout ses cheveux retombaient en une masse soyeuse et propre.

* * *

La fête battait son plein, la musique faisait remuer les popotins endiablés, les professeurs discutaient vers leur table réservée, une coupe de champagne « antre du démon » à la main. Chaque fois que la prof de botanique en prenait une gorgée, elle crachait une flamme d'environ un mètre et d'une couleur violette. Chourave avait décidé pour son déguisement de faire le plus nature possible, elle avait enfilé une robe longue noire, un collier de mini courges, des bottes avec des cornes sur le devant et pour sa coiffure un filet du diable, cela donnait un look de pieuvre magnifique.

MG. Fillius, encore toutes mes félicitations, la Grande Salle est métamorphosée, je vous excuse pour vos exploits avec notre cher directeur.

FF. Merci Minerva. Il se retourna vers la piste et admira son œuvre, soudain ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme deux sous-coupes et lâcha un juron.

FF. Nom d'un Merlin…humpf

MG. Fillius tout va bien ?

Le dit Fillius montra de son doigt sa découverte à la sous-directrice, MacGonagal suivit la direction indiquée et resta coi devant le déguisement choisi par l'une de ses élèves, Katie Bell.

Katie Bell, la mante religieuse, était très satisfaite de son déguisement, elle avait opté pour quelque chose de simple, pas trop encombrant et surtout de très léger. Un ensemble de sous vêtements en vinyle noir, qui disons le ne couvraient guère rien, un collier à pics autour du cou, une paire de cuissardes à talon aiguille. Des ailes pourpres sortaient de son dos, à leurs extrémités sortaient des griffes et des tatouages de flammes étaient dessinés sur ses bras, ses côtes et autour de son nombril. Deux trainées de maquillage noir barraient ses joues et ses cheveux bruns qui comportaient quelques fines tresses se posaient librement sur ses épaules. Katie partit en direction du punch où se trouvait un George Weasley assez éméché.

Alors qu'une catastrophe se dirigeait vers George Weasley, c'est une supernova qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Albus Dumbledore fit son entrée !

MG. Humm … Albus ?

AD. Oui ma chère ?

MG. En quoi êtes-vous exactement ?!?

AD. Mais en Merlin voyons !!!

MG. Avec des ailes de chauve-souris à la place des oreilles ?

AD. J'étais à Gryffondor !

MG. Et la barbe mauve ?

AD. J'aime cette couleur.

MG. Et les pieds de bouc ? C'est pour le rythme je présume ?

AD. Absolument !!!

MG. Ddddddaaaaaccoooooore acceptons, mais… Albus, mon cher Albus, pourquoi diable avez-vous changé vos yeux en gyrophares ???!!!!????

Le grand Albus Dumbledore, sous la question de sa collègue baissa les yeux et avala un autre bonbon au citron et si tôt des bulles de savon sortirent de ses oreilles-ailes.


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 – Le bal d'Halloween 2****ème**** partie**

TN. Salut Dray.

Draco se retourna en entendant son ami Théo le saluer, il voulu lui retourner le salut mais resta sans voix devant son ami.

DM. Théo !?!?!

TN. Wouhai. Y a un problème ?

Malefoy détailla son ami. Théo portait un jeans blanc avec pour ceinture trois chainettes métalliques, un débardeur blanc qui moulait son torse (Draco nota distraitement que son ami avait des tablettes de chocolat) mais ce qui avait surpris le Serpentard blond c'était l'impressionnante collection de boucles d'oreille de Théo. Le garçon portait du côté gauche une unique boucle ronde en or blanc, du côté droite il y avait respectivement trois piercings sur le haut de l'oreille, d'où partait une chaine qui se raccrochait au lobe et du lobe partaient trois petites plumes blanches.

TN. Tiens Blaise est là-bas, je vais aller lui parler à plus Dray !

DM. Heu…. Hum à plus.

* * *

Sahra Finigan était habillée d'une jolie petite robe rouge, le bas de sa robe était coupé en pointes et une ceinture entourait sa taille. Elle avait mis une paire de botte à talon plat, un chapeau de sorcière et elle tenait dans ses mains une fourche en bois, elle avait rajouté à son costume un nez crochu plein de verrues et de poils. La jeune fille était émerveillée par son ange, il était beau dans sa robe blanche immaculée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de mettre ses mains dans sa douce et soyeuse chevelure. Elle suivait son ange comme une ombre

***

Snape se retourna, depuis quelques minutes il se sentait suivi, observé, scruté, une goutte de sueur froide descendait le long de son échine, un frisson le traversa. Snape fit un tour sur lui-même, ne remarquant rien de suspect, il haussa les épaules et retourna son attention sur le chaudron surprise guettant sa première victime.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle et chercha du regard son ange blond, elle le trouva vers la table des Serpentards un verre à la main, habillé avec la plus grande classe. Un pantalon de lin blanc, une chemise de satin blanche avec autour du cou une croix celte en argent et les cheveux changés en longues plumes blanches.

Draco un verre de punch à la main attendait sa papaye d'amour, il se retourna et croisa le regard de sa démone de petite amie. Elle portait une chemise légèrement transparente en soie noire qui lui arrivait au dessus du nombril, son décolleté profond laissait voir un soutien gorge bordeaux, un pendentif en forme de poignard en roche volcanique lui arrivait dans le creux de ses seins. Elle portait une mini jupe en cuir noir dont les côtés étaient fermés par des fermetures éclaires, des bottes lui arrivant aux genoux et une paire de gants marrons, le bord étant replié au niveau du poignet et coupé au niveau des premières phalanges pour permettre de voir ses grandes griffes noires. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient retenus dans un chignon serré, elle portait une paire de lunettes brune chocolat avec de très fines branches et une queue de démone virevoltait derrière elle.

* * *

Noir tel était l'adjectif qui décrivait le mieux le costume de George… et cuir aussi. Le rouquin nonchalamment appuyé contre la table des Serpentards observait la salle de bal. Le jeune homme, pour une fois passait inaperçu, pas par le manque d'originalité de son costume mais bien grâce à lui. George avait teint ses cheveux en noir, à son lobe droit pendait une boucle d'oreille d'or en forme de pointe fine de cinq bon centimètre, son kohl et son rouge à lèvres noir étaient assortis au blouson de cuir noir couvert de fermeture éclaire. Une paire de ce qui à l'époque lointaine avait du être des gants couvrait à peine la paume de ses mains. George avait enfilé, Merlin sait comment, son pantalon de cuir tellement le vêtement lui collait à la peau, d'ailleurs la ligne du vêtement était si pure que l'on voyait clairement que rien ne s'interposait entre le jeune homme et son pantalon, le costume se terminait par une paire de baskets miteuses et noires.

C'est à ce moment là que Lee et Fred firent leur entrée.

Lee portait un short en cuir brun, il avait laissé son torse nu ce qui permettait de voir l'anneau d'or qui ornait son nombril. Autour de son cou pendait un collier de cuir épais, il avait changé ses yeux pour qu'ils soient fendus et d'un orange lumineux, ses canines ressortaient, il portait des dreadlocks et des oreilles de panthère. Une jolie queue de panthère sortait du bas de son dos et ses pieds nus ainsi que ses mains portaient des griffes de chat.

George détailla son jumeau et vit rouge.

_GW. FRED JE VAIS TE… SALE..._

George était sous le choc du costume de son frère.

_GW. IL A… OSE… PUTAIN…AAAHHH…_

George et Fred étaient toujours en froid, mais par un lien fort, le costume de Fred était à l'identique de celui de son frère, sauf que sa boucle d'oreille, il la portait à l'oreille gauche, sinon il lui ressemblait parfaitement.

George avala cul sec son premier verre de punch vite suivi par cinq autres, espérant vaguement sombrer dans un coma éthylique. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour lui, Katie Bell le vit et se dirigea vers lui alors qu'il entamait son septième verre.

* * *

Un peu à l'écart, une femme fatale attendait son Prince. Ginny portait une longue et moulante robe rouge sang, son décolleté plongeant laissait voir sa poitrine. La robe était fendue sur l'un des côtés à partir de la mi-cuisse et des escarpins noirs complétaient sa tenue. La jeune fille avait laissé ses cheveux détachés reposer sur son épaule droite, deux cornes de diable pointaient proche de ses tempes.

La cadette des Weasley cherchait en vain Harry, elle avait espéré qu'il l'accompagnerait au bal et danserait avec elle jusqu'au petit matin dans tout les directions imaginables. Ginny avait décidé de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, elle se rapprocha de la table des anges pour se servir un verre de punch, à ce moment là elle se fit percuter par une masse de muscle. Elle releva la tête et croisa les prunelles de ce torse musclé, elle resta figée, son cœur fit un raté puis battit plus vite et plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle avait enfin trouvé son Prince.

Elle avança ses lèvres en direction de celles du jeune homme prudemment, redoutant sa réaction. Elle ne voulait pas le faire fuir, non jamais elle ne voudrait lui faire peur et qu'il part. Lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, elles bougèrent dans un rythme endiablé. Ginny était plus qu'heureuse, elle avait enfin trouvé sa moitié. Elle posa ses mains sur le torse nu de son nouvel amour tendis qu'il l'entourait de ses bras la taille.

Neville flottait sur un magnifique petit nuage. Ginny Weasley, la sœur de Ron, dont il était amoureux en secret, était dans ses bras en train de l'embrasser fougueusement.

* * *

Harry posa ses lèvres sur celles de Luna. Le garçon se laissa tomber à genoux sur le lit sans rompre le baiser, ses doigts vinrent frôler les hanches de son ange alors que ses lèvres venaient goûter la douce peau de la gorge offerte. Les mains de la jeune fille allèrent se perdre dans les mèches du Gryffondor alors qu'elle se laissait repousser sur le dos par un jeune homme de plus en plus entreprenant, s'abandonnant aux sensations que lui procurait la langue de son amant. Harry laissa glisser sa langue sous la rondeur appétissante du sein droit avant d'aller retirer de ses dents les trois petites plumes qui lui cachaient le trésor que convoitait l'adolescent. Lorsqu'enfin Harry posa ses lèvres sur le téton dévoilé, le soupire que poussa la Serdaigle le galvanisa, le garçon délaissa de sa main audacieuse les hanches de la jeune fille pour aller découvrir la douceur des cuisses de son amour. Alors que la bouche d'Harry s'hâtait sur le sein délaissé, la Serdaigle laissa échapper un gémissement. Cela plus que toutes autres enflammèrent les sens du garçon.

Luna profita du baiser d'Harry sur ses lèvres pour retirer ce qui servait de haut au Gryffondor, Luna s'attarda sur l'anneau d'or, elle le tira légèrement obtenant en même temps un grognement du jeune homme.

Harry retira sa frimousse des cheveux de Luna et se dit que décidément ce plumeau de plumes méritait toute son attention. Luna hoqueta sous la surprise en sentant la longueur d'Harry s'immiscer dans son intimité, elle n'avait même pas senti le sort que le garçon avait employé pour retirer les plumes.

* * *

C'est au moment où Draco se disait qu'il était irrémédiablement amoureux d'Hermione-sa-papaye-d'amour-Granger que Harry Potter survivant de son état, s'immisçait dans l'intimité d'un ange, ange qui se saisit des cornes de son amant et referma ses ailes sur eux deux, les laissant dans un cocon d'amour, de soupires et de gémissements.

* * *

Un cobra, au doux nom de Siracus, égaré par son propriétaire brun quelque peu occupé, serpentait au milieu de la Grande Salle. Les vibrations sur le sol le pressaient de sortir de cet enfer, le seul détail qu'il appréciait dans la décoration, c'était le sol légèrement chaud dû aux rivières de magma.

Siracus, sur son chemin vers la sortie, fut témoin de moments tendres, de pieds écrasés par des cavaliers mauvais danseurs, des verres cassés sur le sol, d'une jupe délaissée… Il pensait avoir tout vu, jusqu'à ce qui soit proche de la porte de sortie et qu'il vit un couple s'éclipser en douce. Le jeune homme était tout en noir avec du maquillage de la même couleur, des baskets miteuses usées par le temps et la jeune fille ne portait qu'un ensemble de sous-vêtement ainsi qu'une paire d'ailes bordeaux avec des griffes.

Siracus. Ah la jeunesse n'est plus comme elle était.

* * *

Le professeur Snape se dirigea tranquillement vers son jeune assistant Marcus Flint. Celui-ci était appuyé contre le mur.

SS. M. Flint tout se passe bien ?

M.F. –

SS. M. Flint ?

Le jeune homme resta impassible, les yeux fermés, les bras croisés sur son torse, dans son long manteau beige claire et son chapeau de cow-boy blanc sur la tête.

Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ex-serpentard, lui faisant faire un bond impressionnant.

MF. Professeur ! Ce n'est que vous.

SS. En effet M. Flint, ce n'est QUE moi !

MF. Désolé Monsieur, mais j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à me débarrasser de cette insupportable Danger !!!

SS. Le clone miniature de Granger.

MF. Je pense que Granger est bien plus supportable que Danger.

SS. Voyez-vous ça, et pourquoi donc ?

MF. Granger est modérée par Potter et Weasley, et surtout elle n'est pas tout le temps dans mes basques !!!!!

SS. Un argument de choc je vous l'accorde, et où est-elle justement ?

MF. En train d'expliquer l'origine de son costume à Hagrid, le pauvre !!!

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

* * *

Et le bal se poursuivit…


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 – Le bal d'Halloween 3****ème**** partie et matin douloureux**

Trois heures après le début du bal, le grand Albus Dumbledore se prépara à annoncer les gagnants du concours du plus beau costume.

AD. Mes chers élèves, mes chers collè…

MG. Poussez-vous et laissez moi faire ça, donc les gagnants sont Millicent Bulstrode et Colin Crivey. Veuillez monter sur l'estrade. Allons dépêchons.

La jeune fille avança sur l'estrade vêtue d'une élégante robe blanche au corsage serré, sa chevelure blonde coiffée en une lourde tresse qui reposait sur son épaule droite, ses mains élégamment gantées de blanc tenaient solidement la main de son petit ami ?. Colin était vêtu d'une chemise rouge avec des motifs de fleurs de lotus bordeaux, un pantalon de lin noir bien coupé et une paire de bottes en cuir patiné. Il portait en bandoulière son nouvel appareil photo dernière génération avec mode odeur.

Les jeunes gens se virent remettre une coupe remplie de bonbons au citron qui heureusement provenaient d'un autre paquet que celui que Dumbledore dévorait en ce moment. Le bal se poursuivit encore une heure de temps.

Le bal prit tragiquement fin par un malencontreux accident. En effet c'est lorsque Siracus, la ceinture qu'Harry avait transformé en cobra, passa à proximité de Ronald Weasley que les catastrophes s'enchaînèrent. Quand le rouquin l'aperçu, il poussa un cri suraigu et sauta dans les bras du professeur McGonagall, celle-ci tomba en arrière sous le poids du jeune homme en renversant le professeur Flitwick qui s'écrasa parterre poussant un petit cri aigu. Hagrid accouru pour aider McGonagall mais trébucha sur Flitwick, Hagrid se rattrapa à la manche de Dumbledore propulsant celui-ci dans le chaudron surprise du professeur Snape, Snape qui était justement mort de rire et particulièrement extatique que soit Dumbledore qui lui serve de victime.

McGonagall se releva quelque peu remise de ses émotions. D'un coup de baguette elle souleva le chaudron qui recouvrait le directeur et là sous les yeux ébahis de tout le monde apparu Albus Dumbledore transformé en bouquetin violet recouvert d'étoiles vertes fluorescentes et aux yeux toujours changés en gyrophare.

MG. Albus ?

AD. Beheh !!!!

MG. Bon je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, je vais ramener le directeur dans sa chambre, Severus, je compte sur vous demain pour l'antidote.

Les élèves allèrent se coucher en se tenant les côtes.

* * *

1er novembre au matin, Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

Ron apparu en bas des escaliers menant à la Salle Commune et rejoignit Hermione dans le canapé face à la cheminée. Il se laissa tomber sans grâce comme à son habitude.

RW. Hello Hermimine.

HG. Hello Ronnounou.

RW. C'était bien avec la fouine.

HG. Super, c'est un vrai gentleman lui.

RW. J'en doute pas avec son nez plaqué dans ton cou.

HG. Row Ron tu exagères, tu sais bien qu'il n'y peut rien c'est son instinct veela qui le pousse à faire ça.

RW. Wouhai, wouhai, c'est ce qu'on dit.

Pendant que les deux amis étaient en train de se disputer, le tableau de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un certain brun à lunette. Harry tenta d'atteindre la chambre des garçons en toute discrétion, malheureusement pour lui Ronald Weasley était là et bien réveillé.

RW. Hé mec ! T'étais où cette nuit, on t'a pas vu ?

HG. Comment ça, t'étais pas là ?

RW. T'as passé la nuit avec une fille ?

HP. Hein !? Mais non voyons. Pourquoi… pourquoi j'aurais passé la nuit avec une fille hein ! Je peux pas juste avoir envie de solitude !!! Faut toujours que t'aies des idées tordues toi !

Et sur ces mots Harry Potter monta dans sa chambre.

RW. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? J'ai juste pensé vu son sourire béat quand il est entré…

Hermione regarda son ami et haussa les épaules.

* * *

Dans une salle de débauche gryffondorienne.

_GW. Houhouhou quelle nuit ! Bon sang, mais où je suis moi ? Pourquoi j'y vois rien ? Tiens j'ai un bandeau sur les yeux. Et il semblerait que je sois attaché sur un lit… hum intéressant et inquiétant, bordel !!! George Weasley Qu'est-ce que t'as encore foutu !?!_

KB. Alors mon minou bien dormi ?

GW. Heu… Katie ?

KB. Haw laisse ta Katie te réveiller correctement.

Et Katie plongea avec gourmandise sur le rouquin.

* * *

Les fantômes se précipitèrent dans les Salles Communes avec ordre de rassembler les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

Une demi-heure plus tard la Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie.

Ron avait une faim de lion, il entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Rouges et or. Il s'assit entre Neville et Dean, se servit d'œufs brouillés et de lard et entama son petit déjeuner avec avidité et sans porter une grande attention à son entourage. C'est lorsqu'il bu une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et qu'il tourna la tête vers Neville qu'il faillit s'étrangler. Neville n'est pas seul, il était plutôt bien entouré, surtout son cou par deux bras… par les deux bras de sa chère petite et surtout virginale sœur Ginny Weasley.

RW. Ginny !! Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Neville. Descends de là tout de suite !

GinW. T'as de l'espoir.

RW. Neville, lâche tout de suite ma petite sœur !

NL. Murmurant – Non. Et il cacha son visage dans le cou de Ginny.

RW. Quoi tu me dis non ! Espèce de faux-frère, pervers, obsédé !!!

Neville et Ginny recommencèrent à roucouler en ignorant le rouquin furibond à côté d'eux. Ron se leva d'un bond avec force et colère et parla d'une voix métrisée et calme.

RW. Bon puisse que c'est comme ça je vais rejoindre Jonathan.

* * *

Hermione regarda son ami partir vers la table des Poufsouffles quelque peu désarmée par le soudain calme du rouquin.

DM. Hermione

La jeune fille sursauta.

HG. Draco ! Tu m'as fait peur idiot.

DM. Désolé ma papaye.

HG Tu veux pas arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule ?

DM. Mais tu sens tellement bon la papaye !!!

HG. Bon passons.

DM. Tiens ma belle c'est pour toi.

Le serpentard tendit une boîte noir à la Gryffondor qui la prit et l'ouvrit, sur le velours de la boîte était posé délicatement un bracelet serti de diamants.

HG. Draco c'est…

DM. Rien n'est trop beau pour toi ma belle.

HG. Mais…

Un bruit attira l'attention de la jeune fille sur la table de Poufsouffle, sous le choc elle ouvrit la bouche.

DM. Il ne te plaît pas ? Je peux le changer tu sais.

Hermione secoua la tête négativement et leva la main dans la direction de son regard. Draco tourna la tête et resta scotché sur place. Là, devant lui, à la table des Poufsouffles Cédric Diggory le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, héro de sa maison était en train de donner la becquée à un Blaise Zabini assis sur les genoux du poufsouffle.

DM. J'y crois pas !

HG. Moi non plus.

McGonagall se leva et fit face à l'assemblée.

MG. Silence je veux le silence.

Tous les élèves s'assirent et se turent sous le ton autoritaire de leur prof de métamorphose.

MG. Bien, je vous aie demandé de venir dans la Grande Salle, car le corps professoral et moi-même avons décidé d'annuler les cours pendant une semaine pour laisser notre cher directeur se remettre. Sur ce, mesdames et messieurs…

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Olivier Dubois.

MG. Ah voilà notre nouveau professeur de vol.

Olivier Dubois tout sourire regarda son camarade de promotion Marcus Flint tomber à la renverse terrassé par sa gueule de bois et l'apparition de son camarade honni.

A suivre


	31. Chapter 27

Attention ce chapitre a été écrit à une heure indue de la nuit, après absorption d'une très forte dose de thé (on ne rigole pas, le thé peut avoir des effets insoupçonnés) et sous l'emprise de notre imagination débordante, nous nous sommes quelque peu laissées allées. Bonne lecture. AD

* * *

**Chapitre 27 – Rumeurs et Vérités**

Salle des Professeurs

Les Professeurs Vector (mâle) et Sinistra (femme naïve) parlaient des derniers potins du château.

Vector. T'as entendu cette histoire avec la vieille bique !?

Sinistra. Vieille bique ? Ha ! Oui tu veux parler de….

Vector. Oui de…

Sinistra. Oui c'est terrible ce qui lui est arrivée !

Vector. Terrible, non, mais horrible oui, beurk !!!

Sinistra. Je reconnais que toute cette histoire n'est pas très ragoutante. J'ai même entendu Snape dire qu'il l'avait vu manger ses pantoufles !

Vector. Ses pantoufles ?!?

Sinistra. Cette pauvre Minerva, elle a dû attacher Albus (la chèvre) à Miss Bell.

Vector. Attends, je comprends plus rien là. Tu parles de qui ?

Sinistra. Mais de la biquette qu'est devenue Albus, pourquoi, de qui tu me parles toi ?

Vector. De Minerva et de son nouveau euh…passe temps.

Sinistra. Minerva a un nouveau passe temps ? Elle ne s'entraîne plus pour les championnats de duel à l'épée médiévale ?!!

Vector. Bien sûr qu'elle continue, mais elle a un nouvel étalon.

Sinistra. Euh… mais y a pas de cheval dans cette compétition ???

Vector. T'as rien entendu, sérieux !!! Pourtant t'as l'appartement à côté, comment tu fais, même moi qui suis à l'autre bout j'entends, même Snape dans les cachots, pourquoi tu crois qu'il tire la gueule tout le temps.

Sinistra. Ba euh… c'est son état normal non ??

Vector. Viens là ma belle je vais te faire un dessin.

* * *

Dans le parc de Poudlard.

LL. Bonjour HarryHermione.

GinW. Salut HermioneHarry.

HG. C'est quoi, cette manière de nous saluer ?

LL. Bin vous êtes le trio inséparable alors…

HP. Daaaaaaccoooooorrrrrrre. Alors de quoi vous parliez ?

GinW. De la vie sexuelle de Ron.

HG et HP. --------

LL. On parlait de Ronald et Jonathan.

HG. Jonathan Adams ?

GinW. La groupie de Ron.

HP. Il joue juste aux échecs ensemble.

LL. Que tu crois.

GinW. C'est pas ce qui se dit.

HG. Des rumeurs tout ça.

LL. Avec des preuves !!!

HP. Lesquelles ?

GinW. C'est Padma qui nous l'a dit.

HG. Miss commérages !

Comme toujours quand Hermione Granger sortait de la tour des Griffons, un Serpentard arrivait en courant (en marchant très vite, Malefoy oblige).

GinW. Ba tiens Malefoy, si tu veux bien arrêter de sniffer les cheveux d'Hermione, tu pourrais nous dire ce que tu penses du couple Ron-Jonathan.

DM. Ca y est, ils se sont révélés au grand jour, depuis le temps !!!

HG. Quoi, mais c'est quoi cette histoire. Ron n'est pas gay !

HP. C'est seulement un drogué des échecs !!!

DM. Tu parles, Même nous à Serpentard on sait que la belette dé-couche !

HG et HP. Mais…

* * *

A quelques mètres de notre groupe de jeunes, se tenaient Olivier Dubois et Marcus Flint en pleine « discussion ».

MF. Dubois foutu bâtard, fallait vraiment que tu viennes ici !

OD. Et toi, vicieux serpent de mes deux, t'as pas pu t'empêcher de lécher les pieds de ton très cher Snape !

MF. C'est pas moi qu'on a surprit en train de zieuter MaGo !

OD. C'est pas ma faute si elle a ouvert la porte sans son peignoir ! POURQUOI TU CROIS QUE JE SUIS GAY DU CON !!!

MF. Je savais que t'étais une tapette !

OD. Moi au moins je sais tirer au but !

***

DM. J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends.

HP. Moi non plus.

HG. Ils sont vraiment en train de parler de la vie sexuelle de Dubois.

GinW. Il a vu MaGo A POIL !

HP. Moi aussi.

DM. Ouais moi aussi.

HG. Elle oublie souvent son peignoir.

Les trois jeunes frissonnèrent en même temps.

***

OD. Tu peux bien te protéger dans les jupes de Snape, y a deux anciens Gryffondors qui vont me rejoindre !

MF. Même pas vrai, c'est juste pour frimer, p'tit branleur !

OD. Ah ouais ! Black et Lupin ça te dit quelque chose.

MF. Black et Lup…

SB. BAMBI

Une tornade noire billa droit sur Harry, envoyant valdinguer à trois mètres de chaque côté Marcus et Olivier.

SB. Harry, mon bébé, mon Bambi, tu es sain et sauf, tonton Sisi était si inquiet !!!!

DM. Bambi ?!!

HG. T'a gueule.

RL. Sirius tu l'étouffes !

SB. (Desserrant légèrement son étreinte) Devine qui va être ton nouveau prof de DCFM !!!

HP. (Parvenant tout juste à crachoter) toi.

SB. EXACT !!!

RL. Sirius il est bleu, lâche-le, tu étouffes Bambi !

* * *

Réunion au sommet du PCR (regroupant toutes les filles de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème toutes maisons confondues, à l'exception de Ginny et Luna (dans le parc), d'Hermione Granger (jamais fait partie de ce groupe) et de Pansy et Lavande (les présidentes momentanément absente de Poudlard))

A l'unisson toutes les filles entonnèrent le serment du PCR.

Telle la pie : tu voleras la vérité,  
Tel le corbeau : ta parole tu répandras,  
Tel le renard : tes oreilles tu garderas aux aguets,  
Pie Corbeau Renard, Potins Commérages Rumeurs.

Padma. Bien comme nos deux présidentes sont absentes, c'est à moi, la vice-présidente du club d'ouvrir notre session du jour. Alors à l'ordre du jour, qu'avons-nous Martine ?

Martine. A l'ordre du jour nous avons toujours : Ronald Weasley et Jonathan Adams

Padma. Y a du nouveau, quelqu'un, non, bon alors on laisse le sujet de côté pour la prochaine réunion.

Martine. Pansy et Lavande.

Padma. Concernant Pansy, je pense que nous sommes toutes d'accord pour laisser le sujet de côté, et pour Lavande je dois avouer que je commence à m'inquiéter, nous n'avons toujours pas de nouvelles d'elle.

Susanne. Quelqu'un a prévenu ses parents ?

Jeanne. Je crois pas.

Padma. Cas suivant.

Susanne. Mais…

Millicent. Shut

Martine. Les absences injustifiées de MaGo.

Jeanne. Je penche pour un homme.

KB. Une gargouille tu veux dire.

Daphnée. Durant mon heure de colle, la semaine dernière j'ai vu un catalogue pour jambe de bois.

Hannah. Ouais et un autre sur l'entretient des yeux magiques.

Alice. L'autre jour dans ses livres de métamorphose, il y en avait un avec pour titre « Un Homme, un vrai, comment bien le prendre ».

Padma. Humhum, mes demoiselles il va nous falloir observer cela de plus près. Je veux savoir qui à tourner la tête de notre professeur.

Martine. En parlant de professeur, nous avons les fameuses lettres du professeur Snape.

Padma. Millicent, Daphnée, du nouveau de ce côté ?

Daphnée. Rien, dès qu'il en reçoit une, il la brûle et pendant plus d'une heure il devient aussi paranoïaque que Fol'Oeil.

Millicent. Moi, j'ai réussi à en voir une !

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans les rangs, toutes les filles se rapprochèrent de Millicent.

Millicent. C'était une lettre d'amour.

Hannah. Ah je le savais !

Millicent. Probablement écrite par une groupie, elle avait l'air complètement obsédée, elle lui disait qu'elle seule pouvait le comprendre, l'aimer à sa juste valeur, le rendre heureux mais…

KB. Mais quoi, mais quoi ?????

Millicent. Mais qu'il allait devoir se montrer patient.

Parvati. Comment ça patient, pourquoi faire ?

Millicent. Aucunes idées.

Padma. Et alors qui avait écrit ça ?

Millicent. C'était signé « amoureusement ton anonyme »

Les filles. Oooooohhhhhh !!!!!!!!!!

Padma. Bravo Millicent continue comme ça, on va finir par savoir qui est cette fille.

KB. Vous êtes sûr que c'est une fille au moins ?

Millicent. Il y avait des petites chauves-souris roses sur la lettre.

KB. Mouais.

Martine. Nous devons aussi parler des jumeaux Weasley.

Padma. Ha les jumeaux, toujours en guerre ?

KB. Ouais et c'est pas près de se calmer.

Hannah. D'où tu tiens tes infos toi ?

KB. (En se frottant les ongles sur sa blouse) J'ai mes sources.

Daphnée. Et tes sources savent la raison de la dispute ?

KB. Et bien… il se trouve que : George a aidé la mise en couple Fred-Lee, mais Fred prit dans sa nouvelle relation à quelque peu délaissé son jumeau, George a accusé Fred de ne pas le connaître aussi bien que lui le connaissait. Fred a rétorqué que ce n'était pas vrai et c'est ainsi que la dispute s'est lancée.

Padma. Bien nous comptons sur toi pour suivre de près cette affaire.

KB. J'y compte bien.

Martine. Bien nous abordons les couples mis en place.

Sophia. Parlons de Ginny et Neville Londubat.

Padma. Dur cette affaire.

Les filles. Pourquoi ?

Padma. Se pauvre Neville, si…. Naïf, si…. Innocent.

Les filles hochèrent de la tête.

Les filles du dortoir de Ginny se placèrent devant l'assemblée et prirent la parole.

La fille du centre. C'est pas pour dire, l'autre jour Ginny a choisi parmi sa lingerie en dentelle et en soie, trois de ses culottes, et nous a dit en sortant que de voir son homme porter de la soie l'avait toujours excitée.

KB. Une idée intéressante.

La fille reprit la parole. Quand on lui a demandé ce qui lui plaisait tellement chez lui elle nous a répondu « sa si magnifique virilité et son attendrissante timidité »

Les filles. Hhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa c'est si MIGNON !!!!!

Padma. Bien les filles, accrochez-vous, le prochain sujet concerne… Blaise Zabini et Cédric Diggory !

Les filles. Hhhhhoooooo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alice. Alors c'est vrai, ils sont en couple.

Millicent et Daphnée. Ouais !

Padma. Vous êtes catégorique au moins.

Les filles de Poufsouffle. Ca c'est sûr pour être ensemble, ils sont ensemble.

Les filles de Serpentard. Tooooouuuuuute la nuit !!!!

Les filles de Poufsouffle. Pendant deeeees heures !!!!

Les filles de Gryffondor. Vous pouvez vous plaindre, nous on a Fred et Lee et on les a à domicile TOUTES les nuits !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une fille de Poufsouffle. Ouais mais Zabini, il est vachement bruyant !!!!

Une fille de Serpentard. Et Diggory a un sacré sens du rythme.

Une autre fille de Poufsouffle. C'est fou ce que les lits de Poudlard peuvent grincer !!!

Toutes acquiescèrent.


	32. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 – Noël au manoir Malefoy**

Début du mois de décembre : Tour des Gryffondors.

RW. Salut 'Mione !

HG. Bonjour Ron.

La jeune fille était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune, un énorme grimoire sur les genoux et le nez dedans quand le rouquin était entré. Ron Weasley avait à peine posé son fessier sur l'autre fauteuil lorsque la Gryffondor s'écria.

HG. Ron !!!!

RW. Quoi ???

HG. Il est à peine 6h00 du matin !

RW. Euh… oui et alors ?

HG. Tu es debout ? Toi ! A 6h00 du matin ?!? Et tu ne descends même pas du dortoir !?!??

RW. Ho, c'est que ça ! Bin j'étais avec Jonathan.

HG. Euh… toute la nuit ?

RW. Ouais, on a étudié quelques parties de mon magasine d'échec.

HG. Ha.

RW. Au fait, pourquoi Malefoy est planté devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

HG. Quoi ?

RW. Il était en grande conversation avec la Grosse Dame, j'ai pas voulu l'interrompre.

Hermione intriguée se leva et alla voir d'elle-même ce qui se passait dans le couloir.

Dans ledit couloir :

DM. Une honte ! Des années à apprendre les règles que tout sang-pur se doit de connaître.

La Grosse Dame. Oui c'est HORRIBLE, Vraiment avoir un autre enfant…

DM. Et vous croyez qu'ils ont pensé à moi un seul instant, évidement que non !

La Grosse Dame levant les yeux au ciel. C'est sûr qu'avec un fils aussi humble et PAS du tout égoïste…

DM. Mais je…

HG. Draco ?

DM. Ma papaye chérie !

RW. C'est fou l'effet que t'as sur ce type ! Une minute on a Malefoy petit con arrogant sang-pur et la minute d'après c'est Draco le concombre de mer accro à sa papaye.

HG. Ho Ron ! Ne l'écoute pas Dray, aller viens dans la Salle Commune.

Et c'est un Malefoy fier comme un pan et qui entra en tirant la langue à un Weasley quelque peu exaspéré. Le Serpentard fronça du nez en voyant la déco.

DM. C'est très…

HG. Dray.

DM. Oui ma papaye d'amour?

HG. Ne commence pas.

DM. Bien ma papaye d'amour.

RW. Ca c'est un bon chienchien !

HG. RONALD !!!

RW. Ho regarde, il montre les dents !

DM. Weasley tu n'es qu'un…

HG. STOP !!!!! CA suffit tous les deux ! Draco pourquoi es-tu là ? Si tôt de surcroit ??

DM. J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père qui « exige » que je rentre pour Noël. Ma mère m'a elle aussi écrit, elle veut te rencontrer alors… Tu veux bien passer les fêtes avec moi au manoir Malefoy ?

RW. Pff comme si elle allait accepter.

HG. D'accord.

DM. C'est vrai ?!

RW. Quoi !?!

HG. Ho Ron ! Depuis le temps qu'il nous parle de son manoir je vais enfin pouvoir le voir.

RW. Tu veux surtout voir sa bibliothèque familiale oui.

HG. C'est un bonus non négligeable.

DM. Tu aurais été une très bonne Serpentarde, mon cœur !

HG. Merci

RW. Il t'insulte et toi tu le remercie.

HG. C'était un compliment de sa part Ron.

RW. Ouais, c'est bien ce que je dis.

A ce moment là, le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser entrer Harry.

DM. C'est quoi ce sourire débile Potter ?

Harry sursauta sous la surprise.

HP. Malefoy !

HG. Harry ! Il est 6h30 du matin !!

RW. Ouais mec, t'étais où ?

HP. Euh… mais…

* * *

20 décembre, Manoir Malefoy – plus précisément devant la porte du Manoir.

DM. Tu vas voir ma papaye, tu…

HG. Draco, tu ne voudrais pas arrêter de m'appeler « ma papaye d'amour ».

DM. Tu préfères ma petite salade de fruits passionnés ?

HG. Non ! Ma papaye d'amour ira.

Les deux étudiants entrèrent dans la demeure ancestrale.

DM. MERE JE SUIS RENTRE !!!

Hermione fixa le Serpentard, incrédule.

DM. Quoi ?

HG. Rien, laisse tombé.

DM. C'est bizarre, normalement mère devrait déjà être en train de m'étouffer.

HG. On devrait peut-être aller à leur rencontre ?

DM. Hum oui, je suppose.

Malefoy claqua des doigts, aussitôt trois elfes de maison apparues et se prosternèrent devant lui.

HG. DRACO MALF…

Lala. Maître Draco a besoin de nous ?

Nana. Maître Draco se porte bien ?

Vava. Maître Draco veut un rafraichissement ?

HG. …

DM. Bonjours les filles.

Les trois elfes de maison se mirent à glousser.

DM. Dites-moi, mes puces (regloussements) où sont mes parents ?

Lala. Au deuxième étage jeune maître.

Nana. Troisième chambre sur la droite jeune maître.

Vava. Celle à côté de votre suite jeune maître.

DM. Merci les filles, vous pouvez monter nos affaires dans ma chambre.

Lala. Bien sûr maître Draco !

Nana. Celles de cette « fille » aussi ? Maître Draco.

Vava. Où on peut les jeter ? Maître Draco.

HG. Quoi !?

DM. Les filles, soyez gentille.

Les trois elfes hochèrent de la tête et disparurent dans un « Pouf ».

HG. Draco !

DM. Ne te vexe pas, elles m'adorent ! Et puis si tu savais tout ce qu'elles ont pu faire à Pansy !!

HG. Mais…

DM. Bon tu viens, ma chambre est par là.

* * *

LM. Vert pomme ?

NM. –

LM. Vert anis ?

NM. –

LM. Vert d'eau ?

NM. Non.

LM. Vert forêt ?

NM. Lucius !

LM. Va pour le mauve alors.

NM. Ne prend pas cette moue boudeuse Lucius.

LM. Mais 'Cissa chérie !

NM. Cette chambre sera mauve ! Tu as choisi pour Draco, je choisis pour…

DM. Mère ?

NM. Draco, mon chéri tu es rentré.

Le Serpentard alla étreindre sa mère.

LM. Miss Granger.

HG. M. Malefoy.

NM. Miss Granger, je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin rencontrer ma future belle-fille.

HG. Heu…

NM. Ne faites pas attention à Lucius.

HG. Ca ne vous dérange pas que je soie une née-moldue ?

NM. Ma belle, du moment que votre mère ne se nomme pas Cooky Parkinson, vous pouvez avoir tous les défauts du monde, si mon fils vous aime, vous serrez la bienvenue.

HG. Il va falloir me tutoyer, Mme Malefoy.

NM. Narcissa, ma chérie, appelle-moi Narcissa.

HG. Bien sûr Narcissa.

* * *

Manoir Malefoy. 25 décembre au matin.

Dans sa chambre, Hermione dormait paisiblement quand…

Pouf(s)

Lala. Elle dort.

Nana. Profondément.

Vava. Réveillons-là !

Les trois elfes de maison claquèrent des doigts, faisant apparaître trois seaux d'eau au dessus de la Gryffondor. Puis elles disparurent.

HG. Haaaa !!!

DM. Hermione !!! Mais pourquoi tu es toute mouillée ?

HG. Grrr ce sont ENCORE ces trois pestes !

DM. Ha. Elles sont un peu blagueuse, ne leur en veux pas trop.

HG. Draco ! C'est elles ou mo…

DM. Tu viens, le petit déjeuner va être servi.

HG. Draco !!!

Hermione une fois séchée et habillée, se rendit au petit déjeuner. Malheureusement pour elle, toute la journée se déroula de la même manière, ce ne fut que pour le repas du soir que les choses s'améliorèrent, du moins c'est ce que pensait Hermione avant que Malefoy Père ne mette les pieds dans le plat.

LM. Et donc Miss Granger, quand pourrons-nous rencontrer vos parents ?

HG. Vous, vous voudriez rencontrer des moldus ?

LM. Il va bien falloir pour parler du mariage.

HG. Mariage ? Nous avons encore le temps non ?!

LM. Il est de tradition que les membres de ma famille se marient jeune, Miss Granger.

DM. Dixit la mauvaise foi sur patte.

NM. Draco !

DM. Pardon mère.

HG. Je crains, Lucius, de vous décevoir mais je ne compte pas me marier par traditions mais par amour.

NM. Tu aimes notre fils ?

HG. J'en ai peur en effet.

NM. Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de problème.

LM. Bien, je prendrai contacte avec vos parents dès demain.

HG. Quoi ?!? Mais… je…

NM. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je suis sûre que ta mère sera heureuse de s'occuper avec moi des préparatifs, tu n'auras qu'à être présente le jour du mariage.

HG. –

DM. Hermione ? Ca va ?

HG. C'est moi ou tes parents veulent nous marier à la fin de nos études ?

DM. Ils ne veulent pas le faire à la fin de nos études ma belle, mais à la fin de cette année. Hermione ?

Et Hermione tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard au Terrier.

Molly. Ron. Tu as reçu une lettre d'Hermione.

Ron. J'arrive 'man. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut me dire.

Ron prit la lettre des mains de sa mère et la lut. Molly qui regardait son fils, commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter en constatant que Ronald ne respirait plus.

Molly. Ron tout va bien mon chéri, il n'est rien arrivé à Hermione ?

Ron (blanc). Maman ?

Molly. Je suis là mon fils, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!?

Ron. Je suis invité au mariage d'Hermione et de Malefoy.

Molly. Quoi ?

Mais elle n'eut jamais de réponse, son fils venait de faire un malaise.

* * *

Note : les pensées d'Harry sont en *…*

Pas Très Loin Du Terrier, au même moment.

HP. Tiens une lettre d'Hermione

_Cher Harry,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère où que tu sois vu que tu as refusé de nous dire où tu passais les fêtes._

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, Hermione était adorable mais bien trop curieuse à son goût.

_Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je t'écris. _*Non pas vraiment vu que tu m'écris dès que tu ne me vois pas.* _Alors voilà, Harry je vais me marier._ *Allons bon ?!* _Hum oui les Malefoy ont abordé le sujet durant le souper de Noël, je n'ai pas trop paniqué, je me suis dite que mes parents leurs expliqueraient que Draco et moi étions encore un peu jeunes, manque de chance ma mère a réussi à les convaincre d'AVANCER !!! la date de deux mois. Non, là encore je n'ai pas paniqué – n'écoute surtout pas ce que Draco raconte à ce sujet, il ment – donc non je n'ai pas paniqué, ce n'est pas grave si ma mère, cette traitresse a pactisé avec l'ennemi car il me restait mon cher papa._

Harry ne put lire les deux lignes qui suivirent, tant l'écriture était brouillonne, le parchemin était même troué ! Harry reprit là où l'écriture le permettait.

_Et donc, non, je n'en veux pas à mes parents, ils n'ont que mon bonheur à l'esprit, du moins je suppose. Alors Harry, je t'invite officiellement à mon futur (très proche) mariage __

_Excuse-moi j'ai encore cassé une plume. Je suis impatiente de vous revoir Ron et toi, à très bientôt._

_Hermione G_

HP. Ha ha Ha Ha Mouaaaa !!!

LL. Harry ?

HP. Pour une fois que le destin ne ha ha s'acharne pas sur moi !!!

La jeune blonde sourit en regardant son amant repartir dans son fou rire.


	33. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 – Noël au Terrier**

Mi-décembre, un soir de neige, dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.

RW. Hermione, tu peux pas y aller, c'est de la folie !

HG. Oh Ron, t'en as pas marre de râler tout le temps. C'est mon petit ami. Il ne va rien me faire.

RW. Mais Hermy je m'inquiète pour toi, tu seras seule avec…avec une bande de fous qui n'aime pas les moldus. Il va te soudoyer, te pervertir avec sa sale langue de vipère !

Ron, rouge, serrait et desserrait ses points en fixant la jeune gryffondore.

HG. Ron pour la dernière fois. Tout ce passera bien, c'est Draco ! Et ça vous fera du bien à Harry et à toi de vous retrouver entre homme.

RW. Je laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui mais promets-moi que dès que ça commencera à mal tourner tu viendras IMMEDIATEMENT au Terrier !

HG. Promis.

Ron serra dans ses bras la jeune gryffondore. A ce moment là, le passage de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Harry dans la Salle. Ils se séparèrent et s'installèrent sur un canapé rejoint par Harry.

HP. Vous avez passé une bonne soirée ?

RW. Oui, j'ai dominé Jonathan toute la soirée, il a littéralement fondu en larme dans mes bras, en précisant que j'étais trop froid avec lui.

HP. Tu… l'as… dominé ?

HG. Toute la soirée ??

RW. Bin ouais.

_RW. Ils doutent encore de mes capacités aux échecs ? Après six ans ?!?_

HP. Et il a pleuré ?

RW. Je l'ai laminé en quelques minutes, il en pouvait plus à la fin.

_RW. Echec et mat en 5 minutes, tu penses qu'il a pleuré !_

HP. Hum tu as vraiment des soirées euh… intéressantes Ron.

HG. Ron, tu… euh…tu

RW. Y a un problème Hermy ?

HG. Tu n'as rien à nous avouer par hasard ?

RW. Comme quoi par exemple.

HG. Bin euh… (Hermione fixa Harry qui ressemblait à une biche en pleins phares) comme Fred et Lee !

RW. Quoi ?! Pourquoi… pourquoi tu veux que je te parle de Fred et Lee, ils sortent ensemble c'est tout, Fred et Lee couchent ensemble c'est tout pourquoi tu veux que je t'en parle !!!

HP. Cool Ron, respire mec.

HG. Oui Ron c'était juste comme ça.

RW. On peut parler d'autres choses oui !

HP. Et toi Hermy ?

HG. J'ai passé ma soirée avec Draco dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards. On a discuté des vacances. Je me réjouis tellement de visiter la bibliothèque du manoir.

RW. Tu m'étonnes, la bibliothèque du manoir. Moi je te dis que c'est louche cette histoire de noël au manoir, c'est pas normal !

HG. Ron !!!

RW. Harry dit quelque chose !

HP. Je te souhaite beaucoup de plaisir, profite bien de ton séjour là-bas.

HG. Merci Harry !

RW. Mais… Harry… Traître !!

HP. Oh Ron lâche-la un peu, Malefoy est son copain. Il faudra t'y faire. D'ailleurs, Ron en parlant des vacances, je ne t'accompagne pas cette année au Terrier.

RW. Non pas toi ! Tu vas pas me lâcher toi aussi, je…je… VOUS CROYAIS MES AMIS !!!

Ron se leva d'un bond, fou de rage, il monta les escaliers en tapant des pieds. Hermione et Harry entendirent une porte claquer, puis plus un bruit. Ils se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

* * *

25 décembre, midi au Terrier

Toute la famille Weasley était réunie au grand compète pour les fêtes de Noël. Bien sûr Lee Jordan était présent suite au caprice de son petit ami, et puis sa famille était partie rendre visite à une vieille tante qui pratiquait le vaudou à St-Louis.

Molly. Ginny ! Arrête de bouder dans ton coin est vient manger !!

Ginny. Mais maman !

Molly. Tu sais très bien que la grand-mère de Neville est toute seule, c'est normal qu'il soit resté avec elle.

Ginny. Pfff, Lee est bien là lui.

Arthur. Ce n'est pas la même chose ma fille.

Ginny. Mais il dort avec Fred !

Molly. Oui, ils sont dans la même chambre et alors ?

Ginny. Mais…

Arthur. Ne t'inquiète pas pour George ma puce, il s'est proposé de lui-même pour céder sa place à Lee.

Ginny. –

Le reste de la famille vinrent s'asseoir à table.

George. Alors mon loup la forme ?

Bill. Ha ha. Venant de quelqu'un qui porte un collier de chien.

Percy. Quoi ? UN COLLIER DE CHIEN !??

George. C'est mon nouveau look !

Fred. Il a même la chienne assortie.

George. Ta gueule Fred.

Molly. Quoi ?

Ginny. Ce que Fred voulait dire c'est que George à la laisse assortie.

Molly. Ha.

Ron. Fred est un peu… distrait ces temps 'man.

Fred Tu peux causer frangin, si on parlait de Jonathan.

Ron. Pourquoi ?

Ginny. T'es gonflé de lui parler de sa relation.

Ron. Hein ? Relation ?

George. Ouais dès qu'on te parle de…

Charlie. C'est la première fois que je vous vois vous engueuler les jumeaux.

Fred et George. Ta gueule Charlie !!!

Charlie. Bon bon je dis plus rien.

Fred. Pour qui tu te prends, tu t'es regardé dans une glace dernièrement, tu ressembles plus à rien !

George. Rien à foutre que ça te plaise pas.

Fred. Tu t'es vu, un pauvre type, voilà ce que t'es !

George. Moi. Je suis là pour les autres, c'est pas comme certain !

Fred. Je dois me sentir visé ?!!

George. Oh oui.

Molly. CA SUFFIT MAINTENANT, c'est Noël, un jour sensé être de paix.

George se leva de table et se dirigea vers la sortie, il se retourna vers l'assemblée.

George en regardant son jumeau dans les yeux. Si tu cherches des noises à Ron, t'auras à faire à moi. - puis s'adressant aux autres- Joyeux Noël.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, jetant un froid autour de la tablée.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, le 27 décembre.

Molly. Ron. Tu as reçu une lettre d'Hermione.

Ron. J'arrive 'man. Je me demande ce qu'elle veut me dire.

Ron prit la lettre des mains de sa mère et la lut. Molly qui regardait son fils, commença sérieusement à s'inquiéter en constatant que Ronald ne respirait plus.

Molly. Ron tout va bien mon chéri, il n'est rien arrivé à Hermione ?

Ron (blanc). Maman ?

Molly. Je suis là mon fils, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?!?

Ron. Je suis invité au mariage d'Hermione et de Malefoy.

Molly. Quoi ?

Mais Molly n'eut jamais de réponse, son fils venait de faire un malaise.


	34. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 – Noël chez les Lovegood**

1er jour des vacances de Noël.

LL. Bonjour !

HP. Hurmpf.

LL. Harry ! Debout amour.

HP. Loulou ?

LL. Ha ! Tu te réveilles enfin !

HP. C'est quelle heure ?

LL. 3h30 du matin.

HP. QUOI !

LL. 3h30 du matin, Harry.

HP. Mais POURQUOI tu me réveilles à cette heure ?

LL. Bin, pour que tu fasses ton sac voyons.

Le gryffondor à moitié nu et complètement vaseux se passa une main sur la figure.

HP. Et Pourquoi je dois faire mon sac ?

LL. Harry ! C'est bientôt noël !

HP. Oui et ?

Xenophilius. Alors les enfants vous êtes prêt ? Harry mon garçon que fais-tu encore au lit ?

HP. Euh parce qu'il est 3h47 du matin ?

Xenophilius. Il est déjà si tard !

HP. -- !

Xenophilius. Aller, dépêche-toi de te préparer, vite !

HP. Mais Pourquoi !

Xenophilius et sa fille se regardèrent puis regardèrent Harry.

LL. Harry, chaque année avec mon père nous partons sur les traces du plus légendaire Héro de noël !

HP. Le Père Noël ?

LL. Qui ça ?

HP. Euh le Père Noël, tu sais le gros bonhomme rouge.

LL. Harry, ça ce n'est qu'une invention des moldus bigots.

HP. Ha.

LL. Non non, mais je te parle de Rudolphe !

HP. Le renne ?

LL. Ca c'est ce que tout le monde croit, mais en fait Rudolphe est un …

HP. Laisse-moi deviner, un Ronflak Cornu ?

Harry fut récompensé par un éblouissant sourire de sa petite amie.

LL. Je t'aime toi !

* * *

2ème jour des vacances

HP. Et donc on va au Pôle Nord.

Xenophilius. Oui, c'est là que Rudolphe vit, donc c'est là que l'on va.

HP. Mais pourquoi y aller à Noël ?

LL. Parce que c'est à cette période de l'année que Rudolphe sort de sa tanière.

HP. Hum oui, d'accord, et comment on va le trouver ?

Xenophilius. Pour ça, il faut trouver les farfadets.

HP. Les farfadets ?

LL. Oui, on a pas encore compris pourquoi un Ronflak Cornu vit avec des farfadets, mais il existe plusieurs légendes qui en parlent.

HP. Mais tu ne crois pas au Père Noël, le renne… pardon le Ronflak Cornu et les farfadets oui, mais pas le Père Noël ?

Xenophilius. Il est un peu étrange ce garçon non ?

LL. Papa, Harry a été élevé par des moldus, il ne connaît rien de notre monde.

Xenophilius. Ha oui c'est vrai.

HP. --…

* * *

3ème jour.

HP. Je sais pas ce qui m'épate le plus.

LL. Hum ?

HP. D'être au Pôle Nord ou d'avoir fait tout le voyage en transport moldu.

Xenophilius. Aller les jeunes il faut monter le campement !

* * *

Le matin du 25 décembre.

HP. Merlin ! Ca fait trois jours qu'on ne voit que du blanc, même pas un petit ours polaire !

LL. Courage mon amour !

HP. Et par tous les dieux de l'Enfer où est encore passé ton père !

LL. C'est vrai que ça devient inquiétant, dire que je ne t'ai toujours pas remercié d'avoir empêché cette vipère des neiges de le mordre…

HP. Elle n'a pas beaucoup apprécié qu'il la prenne pour une nouvelle race de limace.

LL. Ni de l'avoir sorti du lac…

HP. Quelle idée d'aller nager dans un lac congelé !

LL. Ni de…

HP. Ma colombe, c'est ton père et aussi fou que vous soyez tout les deux, je t'aime et j'aime bien ton père et si je dois passer le reste de ma vie à sauver celle de ton père et à chasser le Ronflak Cornu et bien soit, c'est la vie que j'aurais choisi !

LL. Harry !

Xenophilius. Luna ! Harry ! Par ici !

Les deux jeunes regardèrent en bas de la colline où il était, leurs regards se portèrent sur Xenophilius. L'homme était debout devant l'entrée d'une grotte de glace et faisait des bonds sur place. Harry prit la main de Luna et ils rejoignirent Xenophilius.

LL. Papa ! C'est merveilleux !

HP. Nom d'un farfadet en culotte courte !

Xenophilius. N'est-ce pas !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard de retour chez les Lovegood.

HP. Mince ça fait pas deux minutes que je suis là et je reçois déjà du courrier, pff, tiens, elle est d'Hermione.

15 minutes plus tard, c'est une Luna souriante et un Harry hilare qui rejoignirent Xenophilius.

Xenophilius. Alors les enfants ?

LL. Harry et moi allons faire des courses pour le souper.

Xenophilius. Oh quelle merveilleuse idée, je commençais à me lasser de la graisse de baleine.

HP. Et nous donc !

* * *

Jour de la rentrée.

RW. Harry !

HP. Hé Ron ! Ca va mec ?

Ron se jeta dans les bras d'Harry.

RW. Harry ! Si tu savais…

HP. Je sais Ron, je sais.

RW. Tu sais !

HP. Oui.

HG. Harry ! Ron !

Hermione se jeta dans les bras d'Harry, écrasant contre ce dernier Ronald.

HG. Les garçons si vous saviez !

HP et RW. On sait Hermione, on sait.

Un peu plus loin du trio.

DM. Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

NL. Ouais, dès qu'ils ne se voient pas pendant deux jours.

SF. Au début ça nous inquiétait.

DM. Et maintenant ?

DT. On s'y est fait.

DM. Ha

Les quatre garçons continuèrent de regarder le trio d'or en silence.

* * *

Note :

Aligin. Nos chères amies, nos chers amis, nous n'allons plus pouvoir poster aussi régulièrement avant un moment.

Denac. Mais pourquoi ?

Aligin. J'ai bientôt mes examens de fin d'année et mon camp de géologie.

Denac. Nous vous posterons sûrement quelques chapitres pendant les vacances.

Aligin. Et nous reprendrons un rythme normal à la rentrée en septembre.

Bonnes vacances d'été ! A bientôt ! AD


	35. Chapter 31

Bonjour chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs?), nous revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre qui nous espèrons vous fera rire. Pour des raisons d'études, nous allons continuer à publier qu'un chapitre par mois. Merci pour votre attente. Bonne lecture! A bientôt. AD

Réponse aux reviews:

shawcity: bienvenue à toi, on espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre et que tu n'aies pas perdu patience. A bientôt Aligin et Denac

Luna-xXx-: Voilà la SUITE! Bonne lecture! AD

* * *

**Chapitre 31 – Janvier**

Les rumeurs courraient bon train en ce 1er lundi de janvier.

Couloire du 3ème étage, deux élèves de Serdaigle discutaient.

- T'as entendu il paraît que Weasley a encore découché.

- Lequel ?

- Tu sais, le gardien.

- Celui au teint verdâtre ?

- Ouais, bin c'est la 3ème fois qu'il découche.

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- J'ai mes sources.

* * *

Couloire du 5ème étage, derrière la statue de Burmina la fée crochette, deux jeunes hommes de Serdaigle.

- T'as vu Jonathan cette nuit ?

- Non il est pas rentré.

- Il a mis une plombe à se préparer hier.

- Pour une fille ?

- Non, t'es pas au courant !

- Bin quoi, il a renversé son flacon de parfum, j'ai pensé que…

- Non, sérieux, j'en reviens pas !

- Quoi à la fin !

- Jo n'est pas avec une FILLE, mais avec… WEASLEY !

- Ah… lequel ? Celui avec le collier ?

- Non lui il est avec la nympho des rouges.

- Non sans blague ! J'pensais pas qu'il tomberait si bas.

- Tu rigoles, elle est super au pieu !

- Toi et elle…

- Non mais on raconté ses excellentes prouesses !

- Alors qui a dépucelé Jo ?

- Ronald Weasley !

- …

* * *

7ème étage dans les couloires trois Serpentards parlaient entre eux de leur prince.

Serpentard 1. Vous avez remarqué ?

Serpentard 2. Malefoy ?

Serpentard 3. Ouais, il a pas l'air bien le pauvre.

Serpentard 1. En même temps, paraît qu'il va épouser Granger.

Serpentards 2 et 3. NON !

Serpentard 1. Bin si, même qu'ils ont déjà choisi la date.

Serpentard 2. Ba ça alors, c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours avec elle !

Serpentard 3. Mais moi je pensais que son humeur venait de la lettre.

Serpentards 1 et 2. La lettre ?

Serpentard 3. Oui, celle qu'il a reçu hier matin de sa mère.

Serpentard 2. Et de quoi elle parle cette lettre ?

Serpentard 3. Alors ça, aucune idée.

* * *

Grande Salle

DM. Pfff….

HG. Ca va pas Draco ?

DM. Hum

HG. C'est le mariage qui t'ennuie ? Tu veux qu'on annule !

DM. Non non.

HG. Ha - _Zut !_

RW. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Blondasse ?

HG. RON !

RW. Quoi ?

Draco leva les yeux de son assiette et regarda Ron quelques secondes avant de (re)soupirer le teint gris.

RW. Heu…

HG. Il a pas dû passer une bonne nuit.

HP. Hé Ron !

RW. Tiens Harry.

HP. T'as encore passé la nuit avec Jonathan à ce qu'il paraît.

RW. Ho oui, c'était trop bien, on s'est éclaté toute la nuit comme des bêtes.

HP et HG. -

* * *

Au même moment à la table des Poufsouffles.

- On a quoi après le petit déj' ?

- Potions.

- Ho non !

- En plus Snape a l'air super sur les nerfs !

- Quoi ! Non tu déconnes… Ha bin non, qu'est-ce qui lui prend, il a la bougeotte ?

- On dirait un drogué en manque, vous avez vu ses yeux comment ils sont injectés de sang !

- Tais-toi ! Il regarde dans notre direction.

- Mais…

- Chuuuuuuteu !

* * *

Début de l'après-midi, cours Gryffondor-Serpentard 6ème année, classe de Défenses contre les forces du mal.

RL. SIRIUS BLACK ! FOUTU SAC A PUCES !

HP. Tiens Remus a une voix super aigue quand il est en colère.

Tous les élèves présents dans la salle avaient sursauté au cri de leur professeur toujours dans son bureau, sauf le trio d'or quelque peu blasé.

SB. Mais mumus !

RL. Y A PAS DE MUMUS QUI TIENNE ! COMMENT JE FAIS COURS MOI MIENTENANT ! MONSIEUR LE GRAND POTIONNISTE !

SB. Bin en… avec des talons aiguilles ?

RL. SIRIUS !

Sirius entra dans la classe et se précipita sur son filleul qu'il prit contre lui et le plaça devant lui comme un bouclier devant un Remus écumant de rage. C'est alors que Ron et Hermione réalisèrent la cause du problème : Remus Lupin était… et bien hum…

HG. Jolie poitrine professeur Lupin.

RW. Mouaaaa ha ha ha

HG. Mais vous devriez reculer d'un pas, Harry est en train d'étouffer.

Le professeur Lupin qui fixait la jeune suicidaire du regard, baissa les yeux pour constater que le fils de ses défunts amis était effectivement en train d'étouffer entre ses deux (énormes) seins. Il fit un pas en arrière. La classe était bouche bée, mis à part Harry qui reprenait de grandes goulées d'air, de Ron mort de rire et d'Hermione en mode super-blasée-rien-ne-me-touche.

RL. Bien, Bonjour ! Comme vous pouvez le constater l'abruti ici présent (Remus désigna Sirius) m'a fait boire une nouvelle potion SANS mon accord et du coup je suis une… une… ARGUE ! Sirius Arrête de Rire !

SB. Mouarf Mouarf pardon Rem, dit tu crois que Snape accepte de goûter ma potion mouarf mouarf.

RL. Grampftrgn. Et, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer qu'il sera également votre professeur.

La classe déglutit bruyamment.

* * *

Les rumeurs courraient toujours et se multipliaient en ce 2ème lundi de janvier.

Un groupe de cinquième année avait déniché une classe vide pour leur rendez-vous « cancan quotidien ».

Serdaigle 1. T'aurais dû le voir ce matin, il hésitait entre une chemise or ou une rouge. Pff… ridicule.

Serdaigle 2. De toute façon, Weasley, c'est un homme d'action, il s'en fiche de comment est emballé sa sucrerie ! Déballer et engloutir est sa devise !

Serdaigle 3. Ah bon, d'où tu tiens ça ?

Serdaigle 2. T'as qu'à l'observer quand il mange des choco-baguettes. En tout cas, il pourrait donner des cours à ma copine.

Serdaigle 1. T'es pas assez satisfait !

Serdaigle 4. Bon les gars, on est pas là pour Adèl-Berthe.

Serdaigle 3. Tu penses qu'ils se retrouvent où ?

Serdaigle 1. Arrête de fantasmer Justoline, Jo et Weasley sont introuvable lors de leurs sauteries.

Serdaigle 2. (Adèl-Berthe). C'est beaucoup plus facile de tomber sur Weasley et Jordan nus dans un placard à balais.

Serdaigle 1. Et je ne vous parle même pas de Bell et Weasley, depuis qu'ils ont découvert la collection de fouets de Russard, la salle de torture est toujours occupée !

Serdaigle 3 (Justoline). Je ne pensais pas que Kathy était aussi soumise.

Serdaigle 2 (Adèl-Berthe). Qui te parle de Kathy ?

Serdaigle 3 (Justoline) et serdaigle 4. Non !

Fred qui passait par là commença à se fracasser la tête contre le mur. Lee essayait tant bien que mal de lui éviter une commotion cérébrale sévère.

* * *

Dans un couloir noir d'élèves.

RW. Eh ! Jo ! Attends !

JA. Ah salut Ron.

RW. T'es prêt pour ce soir !

JA. En forme et bien équipé.

RW. J'ai trouvé un super lubrifiant !

Harry et Hermione restèrent sur le cul.

JA. J'apporte les coussins, j'en ai trouvé avec fonction massages.

RW. Génial, ça va nous permettre de rester endurant.

JA. A ce soir, 20h, tu sais où.

RW. Oui, oui, sans fautes !

Jonathan reprit sa route dans le couloir.

HP. Du lubrifiant Ron ?

RW. Ouais du lubrifiant lustrant ! Ca va être trop bien ce soir.

Ron partit en direction de la salle de cours.

HP. Hermione ?

HG. Laisse tomber Harry, tu ne veux pas savoir et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

* * *

Classe Poufsouffle-Serdaigle 7ème année.

Poufsouffle 2. -

Poufsouffle 1. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Poufsouffle 2. Ce matin, je courrais pour arriver à l'heure et…

Les poufsouffle. ET ?

Poufsouffle 2. Je suis rentré droit dans Draco Malefoy.

Les Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles. NON !

Serdaigle 1. Le Draco Malefoy

Poufsouffle 3. T'en connais beaucoup toi ?

Serdaigle 1. Euh non.

Poufsouffle 2. Le truc c'est qu'il m'a aidé à me relever et qu'il s'est excusé !

Poufsouffle 3. C'est quoi ton dentifrice ?

Serdaigle 2. Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans la discussion ?

Poufsouffle 3. Bin si il a de telles hallucinations le matin avant le petit déjeuner y a que le dentifrice qui peut agir !

Les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles. …

* * *

La Grande Salle, midi

Clanck

BZ. Tu sais D, tu me fais un peu peur là, non c'est juste le 5ème verre que tu brises aujourd'hui.

Clanck

BZ. Ah pardon il faut compter tous les verres de la table maintenant.

DM. Lâche moi Blaise je suis pas d'humeur !

BZ. J'avais pas remarqué !

* * *

SS. POTTER !

HP. Ho joie l'ange de gaité m'appelle.

SS. Je sais que c'est Vous ! C'est vous Potter, c'est vous !

HP. Bin oui c'est moi Potter ?

* * *

Cours de défenses contre les forces du mal, Gryffondor-Serpentard, 6ème année

Parvati. Hermione il a pas l'air bien Malefoy.

HG. Oui c'est depuis qu'il a reçu une lettre de sa mère.

Parvati. Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

HG. Je sais pas, il a poussé un cri de rage, a brûlé la lettre, a maudit son père pendant dix minutes puis il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, il est comme ça depuis.

Parvati. Et ça t'inquiète pas ?

HG. Oh tu sais chacun ces problèmes, c'est pas LUI qui a dû aller choisir ses dessous pour la nuit de noce avec son BEAU-PERE « traditions sorcières obligent ».

RW. Tu es allée avec Lucius Malefoy acheter des dessous sexy !

HG. Oh Ron lâches-moi toi tu achètes bien du lubrifiant pour Jonathan.

SB. Bravo Ron il faut savoir assumer dans la vie.

RW. HEIN ?

* * *

Début de la troisième semaine, réunion au sommet du PCR.

A l'unisson toutes les filles entonnèrent le serment du PCR.

Telle la pie : tu voleras la vérité,  
Tel le corbeau : ta parole tu répandras,  
Tel le renard : tes oreilles tu garderas aux aguets,  
Pie Corbeau Renard, Potins Commérages Rumeurs.

Padma. Toujours pas de nouvelles de Pansy ?

Daphné. Elle est venue voir le professeur Snape l'autre jour.

Jeanne. Non, qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait ?

Daphné. J'ai pas tout compris, une vague histoire de potion, fiançailles, monté comme un étalon et amour passionnel.

Toutes les filles. Et ?

Daphné. Bin rien, elle est repartie.

Padma. Bon je continue à être présidente par intérim. Martine quel est l'ordre du jour ?

Martine. En premier nous avons Ronald Weasley et Jonathan Adams.

Padma. Bon il n'y a pas à tortiller du croupion ces deux là s'envoient en l'air, tu confirmes Ginny.

GinW. Absolument.

Susanne. Ils le font dans la salle spéciale numéro 3 des Serdaigles. (Petit rappel : les Serdaigles ont 5 salles spécialement aménagées.)

Martine. Deuxième point. Pansy et Lavande.

Padma. Pour Pansy on en a parlé un peu plus tôt, affaire à suivre de très très près. Lavande, toujours pas de nouvelles ?

LL. Les lucioles norvégiennes dissent l'avoir vue près du Turkistan.

Padma. Donc personne n'a rien à dire sur ce sujet. Bon affaire suivante.

Martine. L'affaire MacGo…

Alice. A ce sujet je pense que Snape est au courant de quelque chose.

Padma. Susanne as-tu toujours cette fiole de véritasérum ?

Susanne. Bien sûr.

Padma. Bien nous allons donc lancer l'opération attraper la vipère et lui faire cracher le morceau.

Martine. En parlant du professeur Snape, au sujet des lettres ?

Millicent. Ah ! Il reçoit une lettre tous les dimanches soirs. Daphné et moi avons déjà organisé un piège pour récupérer celle de dimanche prochain.

Padma. Passons aux jumeaux Weasley. Alors Kathy si tu nous en disais plus ?

Alice. C'est quoi ce collier de chien ?

Daphné. Il te beurre tes toastes le matin ?

Hannah. Tu lui choisis ses tenues ?

Millicent. Il dit oui à toutes tes demandes ?

GinW. Il porte tes strings.

Toutes les filles. HEIN ?

KB. Comment tu sais ça toi !

GinW. Je l'ai vu dépasser de son jeans, il était en cuir rose avec ton nom noté dessus.

Toutes les filles. Alors Kathy, alors alors alors !

KB. Alors rien ! C'est ma vie privée et ça le restera.

Padma. Concernant les couples récents, Blaise Zabini et Cédric Diggory.

Sophia. Et bien c'est simple, ils roucoulent toujours ensemble et font toujours autant grincer les lits.

Danger. Moi je peux confirmer que c'est toujours Zabini qui est dessous.

Les Poufsouffles. Evidement c'est un Serpentard.

Les Serpentardes. C'est quoi le rapport ?

Les Poufsouffles. Les Serpentards sont trop flémards, il faut toujours que l'on fasse tout le boulot.

Padma. Les filles nous allons maintenant parler de notre sujet favori Harry Potter.

Parvati. Il semblerait que notre survivor découche toutes les nuits.

Toutes les filles. Ohhhh !

GinW. Depuis quand ?

Parvati. Depuis le bal.

Jeanne. C'est vrai ça on ne l'a même pas vu pendant le bal.

Luna semblait très intéressée par la fenêtre.

Padma. Les filles il faut à tout prix que nous découvrions qui a réussit à prendre dans ses filets le garçon-qui-a-un-cul-à-damner-un-saint.

Martine. Dernier sujet, Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy.

Parvati. Hermione a bien confirmé qu'elle a été acheter des sous-vêtements pour sa nuit de noce avec Lord Malefoy.

Les Sang-Pur hochèrent la tête. Evidement c'est l'une des plus anciennes traditions sorcières.

Padma. Passons à la suite.

* * *

Jeudi soir, 20h au lieu dit « tu sais où ».

Ron entra dans la salle 3, enthousiaste de retrouver Jonathan.

RW. Salut déjà là !

JA. Oui j'ai tout préparé, t'as le lubrifiant ?

RW. Dans ma poche. T'as mis où les coussins.

JA. Sur les fauteuils.

RW. Bon, on s'installe.

JA. Tu veux pas enlever tes souliers et ta veste, tu seras plus à l'aise.

RW. Bonne idée ! On s'y met ?

Quelques heures plus tard.

RW. Positionne-toi correctement dès le début, tu verras c'est plus agréable et tu prendras beaucoup plus de plaisir lors du jeu.

JA. Merci Ron, c'est gentil de ta part de m'enseigner ton art, tu es très agile de tes mains, tu as un très bon doigté.

C'est un Ron tout transpirant qui fit une accolade à son novice.

RW. Courage Jonathan tu as beaucoup de talent pour les échecs.

* * *

Dimanche soir dans les appartements de Severus Snape.

SS. POURQUOI CA MARCHE PAS ! FOUTUS SORTS !

Snape essayait depuis plus d'une heure différents sortilèges sur une enveloppe mauve, il voulait absolument connaître l'expéditeur de ces fichues lettres pseudo-romantiques.

SS. SI JE TENAIS POTTER ! AH AH AH

Snape venait de frapper son armoire avec son pied.

SS. QU'IL OSE M'ECRIRE CA ! MMH JE VAIS… L'ETRIPER.

Pendant son combat avec l'enveloppe, Snape ne vit pas la petite souris grise monter sur son bureau et prendre la lettre. La souris redescendit et repartit par la fente du mur, son butin à la gueule.

* * *

4ème lundi de janvier, petit déjeuner, Grande Salle.

Millicent arriva en courant.

Millicent. JE L'AI. JE L'AI.

Daphné. Chuuute.

Daphné se leva, fit un signe de tête puis toutes le filles de 5ème, 6ème et 7ème de toutes les maisons, sauf Hermione, se levèrent et prirent la direction de la sortie.

RW. Pourquoi tu te lèves pas ?

HG. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !

Hermione continua tranquillement sa lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier.

* * *

Réunion d'urgence, salle du PCR.

Padma. Alors vous avez réussit.

Millicent. Oui un succès.

Daphné. Passe la lettre qu'on l'a lise

Millicent déplia la lettre et commença à la lire.

A mon potionniste d'exception,  
cela m'est de plus en plus difficile de taire l'amour que j'ai pour toi, te voir seulement à chaque cours ne me suffit plus, je voudrais sentir tes bras autour de mon corps et ton cœur battre au même rythme que le mien, chaque soir j'imagine tes lèvres parsemer mon cou de baisers tendres et ton souffle me faire frissonner de plaisir, rêves-tu de moi ?  
Je t'embrasse

Amoureusement ton anonyme

* * *

Lundi après-midi cours de défenses contre les forces du mal.

RL. Donc mes chers élèves vous pouvez constater qu'au bout de TROIS semaine la Put… de potion de mon collègue ne fait plus effet.

SB. Pfff. Bon messieurs dames cul sec avec les verres posés sur vos bureau.

Tous les élèves prirent leur verre et burent.

RL. Y a quoi dans ces verres ?

SB. Tu vas voir.

Snoorf

RL. Putain ! T'as pas osé !

SB. Bin si !

HP, RW et HG. SIRIUS BLACK !

SB. 1ère leçon : Toujours se méfier de ce qu'on avale !

Et oui, tous les élèves tels de gentils petits moutons avaient bu la potion qui inverse le genre d'une personne. Le seul qui n'avait pas réagit était Draco restant amorphe devant son bureau.

HG. Draco, mais réagit bon sang ! On dirait un ver à crasse amorphe !

Le jeune « homme » releva les yeux vers sa (son ?) fiancée et… éclata en sanglot devant une classe médusée, il se jeta dans les bras d'Hermione.

DM. Des jumelles ! Il a osé me faire ça à moi, ma mère attend des jumelles. Pas UN mais DEUX bébés et…

HG. Et allons donc, c'est reparti !

* * *

A dans un mois! AD


	36. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 – Février**

Dans un couloir de Poudlard

MF. AH WOUHAI !

OD. PARFAITEMENT !

MF. JAMAIS SERPENTARD NE PERDRA CONTRE GRYFFONDOR !

OD. ET VOUS FAITES QUOI DEPUIS SIX ANS A TON AVIS !

MF. HO ! CA VA. Vous avez Potter, alors évidement.

OD. Ha ha ha…

Luna qui passait par là, une guirlande de bouchons de bière aux beurres sur la tête.

LL. Vous savez les garçons, Harry m'a avoué l'autre jour que le choixpeau voulait le mettre à Serpentard.

MF. …

OD. …

MF. QUOI ! Ah mais non, ah mais non non non.

Et Marcus partit en courant, plantant sur place un Olivier choqué.

* * *

Douches des hommes (enfin plus si homme que ça)

DT. T'es vachement bien roulée mon p'tit Neuneu !

NL. TA GUEULE DEAN !

DT. Quoi ! Sérieux ! Ils sont bien ronds, appétissants. Moi je ressemble à une planche à pain !

SF. Pourquoi tu te plains ? Tu es plus homme que nous !

DT. Justement ! Je trouve cette expérience très enrichissante ! On n'a plus quelque chose qui pendouille bêtement entre les jambes !

SF. Tu devrais être très très fier que ça pendouille entre tes jambes, ça prouve que t'es un mec.

Neville se dirigea vers son tas de vêtement et commença à s'habiller.

SF. Houah, Neville, tu caches bien ton jeu ! En plus rose dis-moi !

Neville rougit, il venait d'enfiler le string de sa petite amie.

SF. C'est toi qui l'as choisi ?

NL. Euh

SF. Non sûrement pas. Luna ? Hermione ? Non je sais… C'est Kathy ? C'est ça hein !

NL. Tout doucement – Non

SF. Non parce que hier, elle distribuait de la lingerie dans la Salle Commune, elle t'a bien conseillé vieux.

NL. STOP. Non c'est pas KATHY mais GINNY, ma copine !

Seamus se tut sous l'effet de surprise.

DT. Ca c'est une nouvelle.

Seamus se rapprocha de Neville et lui pausa une main sur l'épaule.

SF. T'es toujours vierge ?

DT. Tiens ça c'est à essayer.

Neville et Seamus jetèrent un regarde vide à Dean très concentré sur la question.

* * *

Match de Quidditch

Une heure plus tard dans les vestiaires de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

MF. POTTER !

HP. Quoi ?

Harry qui avait sauté dans les bras de Ron sous la surprise dévisagea Marcus Flint, le souffle court, le visage rouge et les yeux exorbités.

MF. TOI !

HP. Mais Quoi MOI ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec moi à la fin !

Marcus se rapprocha d'Harry (toujours dans les bras de Ron), se saisit de la chemise d'Harry (Ron plaquait du mieux qu'il pouvait son meilleur ami contre lui, car rappelons le les Gryffondors et Serpentards de 6ème sont toujours sous l'influence de la potion d'inversion de sexe et Ron avait la poitrine à l'air).

HP. Euh Ron tu pourrais lâcher mon - _par merlin je vais tuer Sirius_ – mon sein droit, tu me fais mal là.

RW. Les miens vont se retrouver à l'air si je fais ça.

MF. SIX ANS ! Tu me dois SIX ans de victoire !

HP. Euh… Quoi ?

MF. La Loufoque a dit que tu aurais dû être à SERPENTARD !

RW. QUOI !

HP. Ho non.

RW. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries Harry !

HP. Bin tu vois

RW. Non justement je vois pas !

HP. Mais enfin c'est pas ma faute si le choixpeau voulait me mettre à Serpentard.

MF. Ahah ! Alors tu avoues !

HP. Et alors hein, de toutes manières je suis à Gryffondor.

MF. Mais tu aurais dû être un serpent

RW. Manque de cul mon pot c'est un griffon !

HP. Et toc.

MF. Et toc mon œil oui.

FW. Dites les mecs enfin les filles, je veux dire faudrait voir pour vous habiller parce qu'on a un match nous !

GW. A moins que tu ne cherches qu'à distraire l'adversaire avec ta poitrine dénudée petit frère.

RW. Désolé George, ton string rouge sang et ton collier de chien s'en occupent bien mieux que moi et ma poitrine.

FW. UN string !

GW. Toi on t'a pas sonné !

Et sur ce le match débuta, enfin ce qui aurait dû être du Quidditch se révéla être du grand n'importe quoi.

Cela commença par les « garçons » de Serpentard de 6ème année qui se firent porter pâle pour maux de ventre, ensuite les jumeaux Weasley batteurs de Gryffondor qui se lancèrent les cognards dessus, Kathy qui se faisait insulté par le commentateur Lee Jordan pour avoir griffé son mec. Ron était trop occupé à faire tenir son soutien-gorge en place pour garder les buts. La « fille » de 6ème Serpentard se plaignait qu'un balais quand on est un mec c'est carrément inconfortable et Harry qui cherchait désespérément le vif d'or pour mettre fin au massacre. Le match prit fin deux heures plus tard quand Harry parvint à chopper le vif. Entre temps dans les gradins Olivier avait eu pitié de son collègue Marcus qui essayait de se tuer à coup de tête sur la barrière, Olivier intervint et l'assomma un bon coup avant de se faire sauter dessus par toute la classe de 3ème année Poufsouffle-Serdaigle qui vengeait leur professeur préféré.

* * *

14 février

Dans sa chambre, un auror à la retraite se préparait pour son rendez-vous galant. Il se regardait dans son miroir pour régler les derniers détails de sa tenue, il ajusta son nœud papillon rose à cœur doré, il lustra sa jambe de bois avec une nouvelle lotion achetée pour l'occasion, il coiffa ses cheveux avec du cirage et pour parfaire sa toilette, il glissa un œillet dans sa boutonnière. Il se sentait jeune, beau et très viril. (C'est pas l'impression que ça donne.)

Dans sa salle de bain, MacGonagal se pomponnait pour séduire encore et toujours son cher Momo. Elle avait opté pour une tenue simple mais chic ainsi que des sous-vêtements outrageusement sexy. Elle savait comment rendre fou de désir son homme. MacGo enfila son ensemble de lingerie rouge-sang en dentelle sans oublier le porte-jarretelle accordé. Elle se parfuma puis enfila sa robe noire moulante. Son décolleté laissait entre apercevoir sa fine lingerie. Elle attacha autour de son cou un collier en or serti d'un rubis. Elle se sentait fabuleuse, savoureuse.

* * *

Soir de la St-Valentin, dans le bureau de MacGonagal.

Le bureau du professeur était une charmante pièce en pierre éclairée par une immense fenêtre bordée de deux épais rideaux de velours rouge, il y avait une grande cheminée, sur le côté droite de celle-ci une grande armure et sur la gauche la porte des toilettes privées, au centre de la pièce un bureau en chêne massif, à l'opposé de la cheminée se tenait fièrement une armoire massive où reposait la seconde partie de la collection d'épées de MacGonagal.

HG. Draco ça suffit, dis-moi pourquoi je suis ici.

DM. Bin tu vois c'est-à-dire que, je me suis dit que bin aujourd'hui c'est la St-Valentin et on va bientôt se marier tout les deux…

HG. Je sais pas besoin de me le rappeler.

DM. Je me disais que, qu'on pourrait bin voir si on est compatible physiquement.

HG. Quoi !

Retentit derrière la porte un « Hermione ? ».

DM. Merde cachons-nous !

Les deux jeunes gens allèrent se cacher derrière un des rideaux. Harry entra dans le bureau quand il entendit les pas caractéristique de son parrain arrivé, il se cacha sous le bureau.

_HP. Mais pourquoi je me cache moi ?_

Sirius et Rémus entrèrent dans le bureau.

SB. Harry ?T'es là ?

RL. Tu vois bien que non.

SB. Mais si je l'ai vu rentré ici !

Un claquement de cape retentit derrière la porte.

SB. V'là Snape, cachons-nous.

Les deux hommes se cachèrent derrière le second rideau juste avant que la porte s'ouvre en grand et ne dévoile Severus Snape. Il avait bien vu que le rideau bougeait encore et au moment où il s'apprêtait à mettre le feu au rideau, un bruit attira son attention à l'extérieur. Mu par ses réflexes d'espion surentrainé, l'homme se cacha derrière l'armure.

_SS. Foutus réflexes._

Kathy et Georges entrèrent dans le bureau.

KB. J'espère qu'elle ne s'en est pas servie elle-même cette vieille chatte décrépie.

GW. Dis c'est quand même notre prof principal, j'aimerais bien sortir de Poudlard sans être trop traumatisé.

KB. Trouvé !

Kathy sortit un serre-tête d'un tiroir, un joli serre-tête décoré d'oreilles de chat rousses et le mit sur la tête de son amant.

KB. Ah genoux minet !

Fred surgit devant Kathy.

FW. Toi qu'as-tu fait de mon frère ?

LJ. Euh Fred.

FW. Plus tard Lee d'abord je dois régler mes comptes avec celle-là. Alors qu'as-tu fait de mon frère trainée ?

LJ. Freeed.

FW. Quoi ?

LJ. Ton frère est à genoux derrière toi avec deux petites oreilles sur le crane.

FW. Quuuuoi ?

FW. George un peu de dignité que diable !

GW. C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité venant de toi cher frère.

Des pas de courses retentirent dans le couloir. Les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent dans l'armoire.

Jonathan entra en tirant Ron de la main.

RW. Pourquoi on vient ici ?

JA. Il y a un truc incroyable que je dois te montrer.

RW. Ah bon ?

Jonathan se rapprocha dangereusement de Ron voulant goûter les lèvres si tentantes de ce dernier.

_HP. C'est quoi ici, le dernier rendez-vous à la mode. Manque plus que MacGo et Fol-Œil._

Le froissement d'un châle interrompu le geste de Jonathan qui sursauta, entraina Ron dans les toilettes privées.

Trelawney entra à son tour.

_DM. Moi qui pensais avoir un coin tranquille ce soir._

Trelawney se faufila dans la pièce et commença à fouiller dans les tiroirs. A un moment ses lunettes en cul de bouteille tombèrent de son nez et s'écrasèrent devant Harry. Harry paniqué tendit les lunettes à son professeur de divination qui les prit, les remis et continua sa recherche.

Trelawney. Merci.

HP. De rien – se frappant la tête- _mais quelle tache !_

Maugrey Fol-Œil, alias Momo. Ma Macmimi d'amour.

MG. Oh mon cher et tendre Momo.

Trelawney sursauta et se transforma en taupe sa forme animagus. Harry eut juste le temps d'attraper la taupe et de la mettre dans sa poche, avant que la porte s'ouvre sur un couple transit d'amour.

MacGonagal prise dans sa fougue envoya valdingué tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau parterre, elle s'assit sur celui-ci, écarta les bras et les cuisses et dit.

MG. Viens mon Momo je t'attends.

_Toutes les personnes cachées dans la pièce. Oh non !_

Momo. Oh Macmimi tu vas voir que je n'ai rien de mini.

Harry se recroquevilla plus sous le bureau souhaitant que la soirée se termine très très rapidement.

Ironiquement au même moment Snape partageait la même pensée qu'Harry, lorsque le soutien-gorge de MacGo atterrit sur l'épaule de l'armure juste sous son nez.

_DM et HG. Ils ne vont pas oser faire ça sous nos yeux !_

MG. Oh Momo tu ne portes rien sous ton pantalon.

_Tout le monde. Beurk._

Momo. Je l'ai fait rien que pour toi ma Macmimi.

MG. Regardez-moi cette virilité !

_RL. Oh pitié !_

_SS. Pff que de la gueule._

MG. Oh Momo… oui vas y fort mon ours !

Momo. Oh Mimi je t'aime, je t'aime !

S'en suivit une longue suite de râles graves et de cris aigus traumatisant un peu plus Harry caché sous le bureau qui branlait à chaque coup de rein de l'ancien auror.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, relativement rassasié Maugrey nu comme un ver alla chercher une fiole laissée dans sa veste qui était suspendue à la poignée de la porte.

MG. Qu'est-ce mon Momo d'amour ?

Momo. Une potion vivifiante expressément commandée à Severus.

_SS. Oh mon dieu, j'ai contribué à ça !_

MG. Et dire que cet homme est toujours puceau !

_SS. Je suis pas puceau !_

Momo. Allez ma puce et c'est repartit pour un tour.

* * *

Fin du mois de février, diner dans la Grande Salle.

LM. Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir Sev' ?

SS. Attend, tu vas voir, faut pas que tu loupes ça !

LM. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là, cette dinde de Parkinson ? Elle me suit partout et n'arrête pas de me vendre sa fille.

SS Ronchonne pas ça va bientôt commencer !

LM. Quoi à la fin ?

SS. Ce pourquoi tu es venu !

Cooky Parkinson s'approcha des deux comparses.

CP. Ah professeur Snape, pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ?

SS. C'est Miss Parkinson qui me l'a demandé.

C'est à ce moment justement que Pansy entra dans la Grande Salle, elle avança dans l'allée centrale et rejoignit la table des professeurs.

Pansy se retourna en faisant virevolter ses cheveux comme dans une pub pour shampoing et elle s'exprima d'une voix forte.

PP. Mère, j'ai rencontré l'amour.

CP. L'amour ma chéri ? J'espère que c'est un beau blond avec un bon pedigree.

PP. C'est un magnifique étalon avec une belle crinière, des muscles saillants, robuste, fort, impressionnant pas sa virilité.

MG. Oh mon dieu ne me dites pas qu'elle a osé.

SS. Tout joyeux – Si si !

LM. Toi tu as encore vidé tes fonds de fioles !

PP. Mère je… je veux faire de vous une grand-mère et pour cela je vais grâce au professeur Snape prendre cette potion.

Et Pansy tendit une fiole rose vif.

CP. C'est une fiole de fertilité ma fille ?

PP. Vous verrez bien mère.

Et sur ce Pansy avala la visqueuse décoction rose vif. Quand au professeur Snape, il se mordait le poignet pour éviter de rire et MacGo virait doucement mais sûrement au vert kaki. Et sous les yeux de la foule ébahie, Pansy se transforma en une flaque puis surgit de la flaque une bête informe et hideuse enfin non c'était juste Pansy en centaure mais ça restait très très moche.

LM. Oh non, oh non, j'y crois pas. Narcissa va mourir de rire en apprenant ça !

SS. Si si !

LM. Cissa' tu veux dire ?

SS. Non non, si si !

CP. Oh mon Merlin !

PP. Alors maman je te plais.

CP. …

PP. Tu vas voir maman Cabbre est un compagnon d'enfer, on a prévu d'avoir pleins de petits centaures, n'est-ce pas mon amour ?

Cabbre. Bien sûr ma choupette.

Cabbre était entré dans la Grande Salle un peu plus tôt.

Cabbre. Vous verrez belle-maman vous serrez bientôt grand-mère, on va si mettre dès ce soir.

Cooky Parkinson tomba dans les pommes sous les éclats de rire du professeur Snape et de Lucius Malefoy qui étaient écroulés de rire l'un sur l'autre en criant de temps à autre « Félicitations Grand-mère ! »


	37. Extrait

**Annonce et extrait**

Bonsoir chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs ?),

Ceci n'est malheureusement pas le chapitre du mois en entier mais juste un extrait. Nous avons beaucoup de cours et les examens approchent à vitesse grande V.

Le chapitre complète de novembre est repoussé à dans un mois et on répondra aux reviews dès que possible. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne mini lecture et à bientôt pour la suite des aventures de nos chers poudlardiens.

Aligin et Denac

* * *

1er avril, dans le bureau de Sirius Black.

Sirius regardait Blaise Zabini et Dean Thomas avec interrogation. Ses deux élèves lui avaient demandé un entretien à propos de leur « avenir ».

SB. Messieurs, je vous écoute.

DT. En fait, on aurait quelques questions…

BZ. …sur votre potion pour changer de sexe.

SB. Et que voulez-vous savoir ?

Sirius se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil et posa ses avant-bras devant lui.

DT. Quels sont les avantages ?

SB. Les avantages ? ! ?

BZ. Les avantages d'être une femme !

_SB. Dans quoi je me suis fourré !_

DT. Mettre au monde ses enfants !

BZ. Oui ça doit être fabuleux.

_BZ. Cédric ferait un si beau papa, je le vois déjà changer les couches de nos enfants._

_SB. C'est quand qu'ils dissent « poisson d'avril » ?_

BZ. Et l'allaitement, ça doit être un moment merveilleux.

DT. Plein de plénitude.

_DT. Il faudrait que je trouve un beau mâle reproducteur du genre grand, musclé, sportif._

SB. Et si on continuait de parler de votre avenir professionnel ?

BZ. Professeur, que pensez-vous du choix vestimentaire féminin ?

SB. Euh… c'est que…

BZ. Ne soyez pas timide ! On peut tout entendre.

DT. Les dessous de satin en dentelle sont merveilleusement soyeux et il y a un de ces choix, du rose, du rouge, du violet…

Sirius rougit légèrement, faut dire qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations que les femmes ces temps-ci, comme son cher Bambi par exemple.

BZ. Et vous, c'est quoi votre couleur préférée sur une femme ?

SB. Et bien voyez-vous, pour moi, ce serait plus un petit croupion bien poilu.

_SB. Pourquoi je réponds à leur question !_

DT. Ah, les goûts et les couleurs, faut que chacun trouve son compte.

_DT et BZ. Même les plus barjos._

DT. Professeur, le pourquoi de notre visite est simple.

BZ. Est-ce que votre potion pourrait être permanente ?

SB Hein ?


	38. Chapter 33

Bonsoir,  
voilà le chapitre de novembre, celui de décembre suivra dans quelques heures. Merci pour les reviews, nous y répondrons dès que possible!  
AD

**

* * *

**

****

Chapitre 33 – Ah le Printemps ! (Partie 1)

En ce début du mois de Mars, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux gazouillaient et Rusard pleurait. Oui il faut le comprendre le brave homme, c'est à cette saison que les couples d'étudiants en chaleurs sortaient pour profiter des coins sombres et oubliés de Poudlard, enfin pas si oubliés que cela puis que chaque professeur gardait un plan de tous les fameux coins sombres. Du coup beaucoup d'élèves finissaient en retenue et Rusard exultait.

Vendredi soir, salle de Potion dans les cachots.

Severus Snape se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe d'un pas guilleret après avoir collé pas moins de 24 Gryffondors, 22 Poufsouffles et 4 Serdaigles (un peu plus rusés que les autres ceux là) pour batifolage, exhibitionnisme et atteinte à la pudeur.

Dans la dite salle de classe.

- Hum mmm…

- …

- Luu… Luna on devrait pas faire ça ici.

LL. Mais j'adore l'effet de cette salle sur toi.

HP. ?

LL. J'aime cette petite lueur d'angoisse au fond de tes yeux.

HP. Non ce que tu vois là, c'est juste dû à mes nuits très courtes… tu sais depuis… « l'incident ».

LL. Tu veux dire quand tu t'es retrouvé coincé sous le bureau de MacGo.

HP. CHUUUT ! ! ! Ne le dis PAS ! Je t'en prie mon amour ne me rappelle pas cette longue et terrifiante nuit de cauchemars.

Snape qui tel une ombre c'était dissimulé dans l'embrassure de la porte ne pu retenir un frisson de le parcourir au souvenir de cette nuit interminable.

LL. Harry ?

HP. Hum ?

LL. Dis tu veux bien…

HP. Quoi donc ?

LL. Tu sais ce truc que tu m'as fait mardi…

HP. Ha ça ! Bien sûr mon ange.

_SS. Potter et Louffoqua. POTTER et LOUFFOQUA ! ! ! Ho douce vengeance._

* * *

Lundi matin cours de potion 6ème Gryffondor-Serpentard.

SS. Hin hin hin

TN. Ouah ! Il a carrément l'air flippant le Snapy comme ça !

BZ. Bordel.

Tous les Gryffondors de la classe. Putain, putain, putain…

SS. Potter (un soupir de soulagement traversa instantanément tous les autres Gryffondors) j'ai cru comprendre que vous appréciez particulièrement ma salle de classe.

HP. Heu… (Grosses gouttes de sueur froide pour le héro national)

SS. Ainsi qu'un goût certain pour les blondes.

HP. Prof…

DM. Potter sale pervers ! Ce n'est pas parce que ton dégénéré de parrain m'a changé en fille que tu peux te palucher en fantasment sur moi.

HP. Dans tes rêves Malefoy ! ! !

SS. En effet M. Malefoy, M. Potter préfère les petites filles innocentes.

_HP. « Luna innocente » ? ? !_

DM. Ha. Bon. Je préfère.

RW à HG. Et tu vas épouser ça ?

HG à RW. SBaff

RW. Aieux !

SS. Pensez Potter qu'un jour le héro de noter monde, le saint gryffondor, celui-qui-a-survécu puisse être le pire pervers qui soit !

_HP. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'fait l'autre ?_

SS. Que sous vos airs de jeune premier vous attiriez cette naïve fillette ici, dans ma classe…

_HP. Fillette, fillette elle a qu'un an de moins que moi !_

SS. Sur le bureau de M. Malefoy…

_HP. Tiens maintenant qu'il le dit._

SS. …Vous avez débauché la jeune Lovegood de cette manière !

DM. POTTER Tu as baisé sur Ma table !

RW. HARRY faux frère !

BZ. Potter, s'envoie en l'air ? ! ?

HG. Harry tu devrais avoir honte !

HP. Mais enfin ! C'était SON idée de venir ici ! ! !

SS. Haha ! Vous ne niez pas alors !

HP. Heu…

SS. Trois mois de retenues, 200 points en moins et une castration pour calmer votre lubricité.

HP. QUOI ! ? !

* * *

En ce jeudi matin du 24 mars, un… oui appelons cela un cri de cochon qu'on égorge retentit dans les cachots.

DM. NOOOOOONNN ! ! ! !

AD. Voyons M. Malefoy ne faites pas l'enfant.

DM. JAMAIS ! ! !

Albus Dumbledore remonta ses manches et se saisit du Serpentard récalcitrant.

AD. M. Malefoy vous êtes sur le point d'être grand frère alors dépêchez-vous de rejoindre votre famille.

DM. JE REFUSE !

Draco s'accrochait de toutes ses forces au côté de sa porte alors que le directeur le tirait par les pieds.

AD. Merlin tout puissant ! VOUS Allez rejoindre votre famille que vous le vouliez ou non !

DM. HORS DE QUESTION ! ! ! JE ne cautionne pas à la naissance de l'engeance du DEMON ! ! ! !

AD. C'EST VOTRE PERE ! ? !

DM. JUSTEMENT !

Le Directeur finit par avoir raison du jeune homme en le tirant d'un coup sec. Draco planta ses ongles dans le sol (de pierre), précisons tout de même que le jeune sang-pur avait les ongles renforcé à force de manucure spécial Malefoy. Le directeur traina par les pieds le Blond qui s'accrochait toujours au sol, jusqu'à son bureau puis le Serpentard fut balancé dans la cheminée avant que le vénérable directeur ne l'asperge de poudre de cheminette et crie « St-Mangouste » !

* * *

1er avril, dans le bureau de Sirius Black.

Sirius regardait Blaise Zabini et Dean Thomas avec interrogation. Ses deux élèves lui avaient demandé un entretien à propos de leur « avenir ».

SB. Messieurs, je vous écoute.

DT. En fait, on aurait quelques questions…

BZ. …sur votre potion pour changer de sexe.

SB. Et que voulez-vous savoir ? – _Quel rapport avec leur avenir ?_

Sirius se rassit correctement dans son fauteuil et posa ses avant-bras devant lui.

DT. Quels sont les avantages ?

SB. Les avantages ?

BZ. Les avantages d'être une femme !

_SB. Dans quoi je me suis fourré !_

SB. Euh…

DT. Mettre au monde ses enfants !

BZ. Oui ça doit être fabuleux.

_BZ. Cédric ferait un si beau papa, je le vois déjà changer les couches de nos enfants._

_SB. C'est quand qu'ils dissent « poisson d'avril » ?_

BZ. Et l'allaitement, ça doit être un moment merveilleux.

DT. Plein de plénitude.

_DT. Il faudrait que je trouve un beau mâle reproducteur du genre grand, musclé, sportif._

SB. Et si on continuait de parler de votre avenir professionnel ?

BZ. Professeur, que pensez-vous du choix vestimentaire féminin ?

SB. Euh… c'est que…

BZ. Ne soyez pas timide ! On peut tout entendre.

DT. Les dessous de satin en dentelle sont merveilleusement soyeux et il y a un de ces choix, du rose, du rouge, du violet…

Sirius rougit légèrement, faut dire qu'il avait d'autres préoccupations que les femmes ces temps-ci, comme son cher Bambi par exemple.

BZ. Et vous, c'est quoi votre couleur préférée sur une femme ?

SB. Et bien voyez-vous, pour moi, ce serait plus un petit croupion bien poilu.

_SB. Pourquoi je réponds à leur question !_

DT. Ah, les goûts et les couleurs, faut que chacun trouve son compte.

_DT et BZ. Même les plus barjos._

DT. Professeur, le pourquoi de notre visite est simple.

BZ. Est-ce que votre potion pourrait être permanente ?

SB Hein ?


	39. Chapter 34

Bonjour chères lectrices (et chers lecteurs?),  
Voilà le chapitre de décembre, nous vous souhaitons une bonne année 2011!  
A tout bientôt pour la suite!  
Aligin et Denac

**

* * *

**

****

Chapitre 34 – Ah le Printemps ! (Partie 2)

Le mois d'avril se déroulait calmement, enfin aussi calmement que Poudlard un mois d'avril sous la direction d'Albus Dumbledore pouvait se dérouler calmement.

Snape et MacGo, en cette 3ème semaine d'avril étaient occupés à comploter dans un coin à part au sujet d'un certain directeur sénile et de sa dernière grande idée lumineuse.

En effet ce bon vieux, très vieux, Albus Dumbledore avait trouvé l'idée brillantissime d'offrir un mois de thalasso aux elfes de maison, ces pauvres petites créatures avaient eu beau supplier le directeur de les laisser travailler rien ni fit le directeur les envoya se reposer.

Donc ce fut avec joie et plus particulièrement pour les Sangs-Pur que les élèves apprirent qu'ils allaient devoir s'occuper eux-mêmes des tâches de Poudlard.

Et donc un groupe d'éclaireurs avait été envoyé nettoyer la classe des transmutations des matières inertes située au bout du 7ème couloir des cachots en partant de la porte des appartements du directeur des Serpentards. Ils durent tourner 3 fois à gauche, 5 fois à droite, foncer tout droit jusqu'à la toile du Sanglier fourchu puis monter 7 marches, en descendre 14, tourner 5 fois sur eux-mêmes, faire 18 pas de côté, 2 pas chaloupés, avancer de 25 pas et demi, taper 3 fois la pierre en forme de cœur, tourner encore 2 fois à gauche.

- Avec un peu de chance vous serez en classe, était marqué sur le plan fournit.

RW. Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ? J'ai faim !

GinW. T'as toujours faim !

HG. Chuuut, j'essaie de savoir si on est arrivé au bon endroit.

DM. Mais pourquoi par Morgane, doit-on aller nettoyer cette salle de classe, ça doit bien faire 3 siècles et demi qu'il n'y a pas eu cours de transmutation de matières inertes ?

Millicent. De quoi tu te plains, les 3ème années doivent nettoyer les douves avec de minuscules épuisettes.

TN. Les 7èmes de Serdaigles doivent ramasser les déjections des hiboux avec des petites cuillères.

BZ. Et les Poufsouffles de 2ème devrons nettoyer les dites petites cuillères.

Les jumeaux Weasley en même temps. Et t'imagines même pas les autres.

RW. D'accord, d'accord. Mais pourquoi Eux sont avec nous ? – En montrant Marcus et Olivier.

MF. Si j'étais pas venu avec vous j'aurais dû baby-sitter la classe de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle de 3ème année.

OD. Moi j'ai réussi à fuir avant que le directeur ne m'oblige à aider le professeur Trelawney à nettoyer toutes les gouttières de Poudlard.

Daphné. Mais pourquoi t'es là si tu as réussi à fuir ?

OD. Je me suis fait coincer par Snape.

HG. HA AH ! Ca y est on y est ! ! !

DM. Bin c'est pas trop tôt.

Hermione se retourna et foudroya du regard son blond.

Kathy entra dans la classe, jeta son chiffon sur une chaise et se laissa tomber au sol. George vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle sous les yeux furibards de son frère jumeau, Ron en fit de même et les autres suivirent.

Bientôt tous en cercle, ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, dans cette salle poussiéreuse et tellement sombre que Ronald ne pu reconnaître la magnifique colonie d'arachnides qui évoluaient au dessus de leur tête. Quand soudain dans le silence absolu un bruit sec et métallique se fit entendre, et là d'une même voix les hommes s'exprimèrent.

- ET MERDE ! ! !

HG. Ah bin bravo, je me décarcasse pour nous amener jusqu'à cette salle de classe pourrie et y'en a pas un seul qui pense à enlever le cadenas de la porte.

NL. C'est pas grave il y a qu'à attendre que quelqu'un passe.

Tout le monde. - - - - - - - - ! ! !

Curieusement ce fut Luna Lovegood qui pensa à allumer les antiques torches de la salle.

GW. On pourrait se raconter des histoires d'horreur ?

Les filles et Blaise. Il en est pas question !

MF. Alors jouons à qui transforme le mieux l'autre.

OD. Comme si on allait te laisser pointer ta baguette contre nous.

GinW et LL. Un « action et vérité » ! !

KB et Jonathan. Trop fort.

Daphné et Millicent. On connaît un bon sort pour ce jeu, vous verrez avec ça vous pourrez pas mentir.

Les deux Serpentardes lancèrent une super nova qui explosa en éclaboussant tout le monde. Après dix minutes lorsque tout le monde retrouva la vue et leurs tympans le jeu pu commencer.

- …

- … ?

- … ? ?

- … !

- … ! ?

- … .

- … ! ! !

- … ? ?

- … ! !

OD. Euh… alors… qui commence ?

FW et GW. Moi !

Tout le monde. Non ! ! !

FW et GW. Pfffff

MF. Aller honneur au vieux, vas' y Dubois.

OD. Je t'en merde Flint !

OD. Hermione, action ou vérité?

HG. Vérité.

OD. Quelle a été ta première lecture ?

HG. Ma première trigonométrie dès 5 ans et plus.

DM. Transit d'amour – Je t'aime toi !

HG. Lee, action ou vérité?

LJ. Action.

HG. Montre-nous ton grand écart.

Lee se mit debout, fit un grand écart parfais et se rassit.

FW. Ca c'est mon mec !

LJ. Ron, action ou vérité?

RW. Action.

LJ. Roule un patin à Malefoy.

DM. QUOI, NON !

RW. CA VA PAS LA TETE ! ! !

LJ. Tu refuses ?

RW. Oui évidement ! !

LJ. Alors comme gage, tu dois sauter à cloche pied 100 fois sur le pied droit puis 100 fois sur le pied gauche.

Ron se leva et commença à compter.

RW. Pfff euh pff Cédric pff action ou vérité?

CD. Action.

GinW. Encore ?

RW. Pff fait trois pff fois le tour pff de la salle pff sur les mains.

Cédric exécuta son action.

CD. Ginny, action ou vérité?

GinW. Vérité.

CD. Qui est le 1er garçon que tu as embrassé avec la langue ?

GinW. Arold.

RW. Quoi le fils du paysan d'à côté ?

GinW. Tu voulais que je le trouve où, à Tombouctou ?

GinW. Draco, action ou vérité?

DM. Action.

Millicent. Tous les mêmes.

GinW. Fait un massage des pieds à Hermione.

DM. Mais bien volontiers, très chère voulez-vous bien me montrer vos petits petons ?

Draco commença à masser les pieds nus d'Hermione.

DM. Londubat, action ou vérité?

NL. Action.

Kathy et Daphné. Le prochain mec qui dit action devra complètement se déshabiller.

DM. Retire son soutient gorge à Ginny.

RW. Quoi !

Les filles. LA FERME ! ! !

Neville tout rouge attrapa l'agrafe et d'une main de maître enleva le soutif.

NL. Nott, action ou vérité?

TN. Bin vérité.

NL. Avec quelle fille as-tu couché en 1er ?

TN. Marmonnant - …

MF. Plus fort Théo on a rien entendu.

TN. Alicia Spinnet, elle m'a coincé dans les vestiaires de Quidditch.

TN. Olivier, vérité je suppose ?

OD. Ouais.

TN. Quel est ton fantasme salace ?

OD. Lécher le corps couvert de miel d'une plantureuse inconnue, dans les douches des vestiaires de Quidditch.

OD. Jonathan. A quoi sert le lubrifiant de Ron ?

Jonathan. Bin à lubrifier !

OD. Evidement.

Jonathan. Daphné, action ou vérité?

Daphné. Vérité.

Jonathan. Quel mec te fait fantasmer ?

Daphné. Ceux qui ont une belle paire de sein.

Tous les mecs. ? ? ?

Daphné. J'aime les filles ! Bon Marcus. Tu es plutôt dominant ou dominé ?

MF. Dominant évidement. Fred Weasley. Qu'est-ce que tu caches dans ta poche ?

FW. Un échantillon de la potion de Snape qu'il a donné à Maugrey. Harry est-ce que les douces lèvres de notre très chère petite Luna se sont déjà posées sur tes parties intimes ?

HP. Rouge comme une pivoine – Tu me le revaudras ça Fred, oui.

HP. Dean, pourquoi il y a de la dentelle rose qui dépasse de ton pantalon – en chuchotant – tu vas chez le même marchant de sous-vêtement que Neville ?

DT. Je teste pour voir et leurs choix de couleur sont sublime, il y a plus de variétés que chez les mecs. Luna, quelle partie du corps d'Harry préfères-tu ?

LL. Ses amygdales.

HP. O° (- -) !

LL. Zabini, dans quelle pièce du château ne t'es tu pas encore envoyé en l'air avec Diggory ?

Millicent. Balaise la question.

BZ. La salle de potion de Snape, mais Potter et toi nous ont devancé. Kathy Bell, action ou vérité?

KB. Action.

BZ. Lèche ton mec comme si c'était un bâtonnet de glace.

KB. Mmh

FW. Quoi ! Non ! ! !

Fred se leva pour empêcher cela mais fut vite arrêté par les baguettes de Millicent et Daphné pointées sur lui. Dix minute plus tard lorsque Kathy eu finit de lécher tous les bouts apparents de la peau de George le jeu reprit.

KB. Hermione, action ou vérité?

HG. Vérité.

KB. A quel point le prince des Serpentards est bon au pieu ?

HG. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi, je suis pas allée demander à ses anciennes conquêtes.

DM. C'est pas faut d'avoir essayé de donner la réponse.

KB. Quoi ? Tu t'es pas encore tapé le dieu du sexe des Serpentards.

HG. Draco !

DM. Quoi non attends, je n'ai jamais couché avec elle, c'est Théo le nympho.

TN. Sympa vieux, franchement sympa.

HG. Millicent, action ou vérité?

Millicent. Vérité.

HG. Qu'as-tu fait après le bal d'Halloween ?

Millicent. Un tas de photos cochonnes de ma frimousse d'amour. Seamus Finigan. Alors toujours puceau ?

SF. Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, oui.

Tous les mecs. Houou.

KB. Ah mon dieu, un puceau !

GW. Kathy.

SF. Neville, as-tu déjà goûté la saveur de notre petite Ginny du bout de la langue dans son intimité ?

NL. Euh… pourquoi tu… p-penses à ça… euh… non… on est enco…core pur et chaste.

Millicent et Daphné étaient en pleine euphorie, le sort qu'elles avaient lancé au début commençait à agir, Neville ne se rendait pas compte que plus il mentait, plus de drôles d'attributs lui poussaient, tel deux énormes oreilles vertes lui retombant dans le dos.

Tout le monde le regardait avec des grands yeux hallucinés.

NL. Quoi ?

LJ. Non rien.

NL. George, qu'est-ce qui t'attire le plus chez Bell ?

GW. Fit un grand sourire – Son côté pervers.

HG. Tu dois l'aimer comme un fou alors.

GW. Fred, tu as enfin réussi à récupérer l'autre moitié de ta cervelle frangin ?

FW. Moi au moins je n'ai pas balancé par la fenêtre ma virilité !

GW. Non tu te contentes de sucer celle de Lee.

FW. Et il adore ça.

GW. Pervers !

FW. Détraqué !

GW. Pauvre type !

FW. Toi-même !

Daphné. Et si on les laissait continuer, reprenons. Ginny, action ou vérité?

GinW. Action.

Daphné. Embrasse Hermione avec la langue.

Les deux filles se rapprochèrent et s'embrassèrent à en perdre l'haleine.

CD. Mince à vous regarder on a l'impression que vous le faites tout le temps.

GinW. Va savoir.

Dans son coin Ron essayait vaguement de se souvenir comment on respire.

GinW. Luna, action ou vérité?

LL. Vérité.

GinW. Avec qui as-tu passé ton noël ?

LL. Avec mon papa et Ryry d'amour. Harry, action ou vérité?

HP. Action, ma pu puce à la chantilly.

LL. Fait-moi un strip-tease.

Harry se leva, commença à se déhancher tout en se déshabillant. Les filles hululaient, les mecs étaient partagés.

_CD et BZ. Mince c'est pas le survivant pour rien._

_DM. Mon dieu après MacGo et Fol-œil, le second traumatisme de ma vie, un Potter à poil._

_HG. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'en cachait des choses._

_DT. A croquer._

_OD. Où il a appris à se déhancher comme ça ?_

_MF. Il aurait dû être chez nous, la coupe de Quidditch devrait être à nous !_

Harry finit par retirer son dernier habit.

Toutes les filles. Mazette.

Harry se rassit tout de même après avoir remis son caleçon.

HP. Draco, action ou vérité?

DM. Tu m'auras pas comme ça Potter, vérité !

HP. Comment imagines-tu ta nuit de noce ?

DM. J'entre dans notre chambre nuptiale, ma douce épouse dans les bras, frémissant à l'idée de toute ma passion pour elle, je m'avance jusqu'au lit, la dépose délicatement sur les draps de soie pourpre, contemple le reflet de la lune sur sa peau, la chambre est illuminée par la grande baie vitrée, elle me regarde éperdue pendant que je déboutonne ma chemise, de petits gémissements d'anticipation lui échappe…

_HG. Tu t'y crois là mon pote !_

DM. …je me penche sur elle et l'abreuve d'un doux baiser, doucement je fais glisser ma main sous sa robe de sa cheville à son genou, de son genou à sa jarretelle de soie blanche, doucement je défais son corsage de mon autre main…

_HG. Comme si une seule main allait suffire._

DM. …elle m'agrippe de ses mains impatientes, je m'évertue à enlever sa robe d'une main tout en lui caressant du bout des doigts l'intérieur des cuisses, quand enfin dévêtue elle s'offre à moi dans sa glorieuse nudité, je ne résiste pas à lui mordiller le sein, doucement je descends jusqu'à son nombril et…

KB. Mais enfin tu vas la baiser oui ou non !

Draco sursauta et sortit de sa transe.

HP. Bon alors la suite.

DM. Laisse tomber Potter, la magie est rompue, Kathy a tout cassé.

HP. Non mais att…

DM. Alors Belette numéro 6, action ou vérité?

RW. Vérité.

DM. Qu'est-ce que, par tous les dieux, tu fous tout les soirs avec Jonathan Adams.

RW. Je prends du bon temps, quelque chose que tu ne peux pas comprendre, c'est trop subtil pour toi.

DM. Aussi subtile que tes frères et leur conquête.

RW. Hermione, - _je veux savoir à quoi ressemble les sous-vêtements qu'elle a choisi avec la fouine sénior_ - action ou vérité?

HG. Jette un regard suspicieux à Ron et s'écrie. Action.

RW. _Merde ! ! !_ – Roule un patin à Malefoy.

Hermione tira sur la cravate de son fiancé pour le rapprocher et l'embrassa passionnément, intensément, lubriquement, sensuellement, étouffement,…

Sur ce, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un tas de poussière et de toiles d'araignées.

- Kof kof, ah c'est là que vous étiez passé ? Ca fait des heures que tout le monde vous cherche.

LL. L'abominable homme de la crasse, tu te rends compte Harry, ça fait 7 ans que mon père le cherche.

Flitwich. Voyons Miss Lovegood ce n'est que moi votre directeur de maison.

LL. hOooooo

Flitwich. Aller tout le monde debout, je vous ramène.


	40. Chapter 35

Bonjour, voilà le chapitre de janvier! Bonne lecture! AD

* * *

**Chapitre 35 – Mai de folie !**

Dans la Grande Salle, professeurs et élèves prenaient leur déjeuner. Deux têtes côte à côte complotaient à voix basse.

(Tout le discours en chuchotement)

MG. Severus ça ne peut plus continuer, nous devons attraper la corne du Ronflak.

SS. A quoi penses-tu ?

MG. A un moyen de se débarrasser du vieux fou !

SS. Je suis ton sorcier, que proposes-tu ?

MG. A un endroit qui le mettrait hors d'état de nuire !

Severus se rapprocha un peu plus de Minerva.

MG. Un endroit où il ne pourrait plus agir !

SS. Une maison de retraite ! ! !

MG. « Au célibataire endurci »

SS. « Au fond de chaudron »

MG. « A la baguette qui pend »

SS. « Au croûton rassis »

MG. Non « Au vieux…

SS. …schnock sénile »

MacGonagal et Snape gloussèrent de concert comme de vieux pots de beuveries. Les élèves restèrent cois devant le spectacle de leurs deux professeurs.

Dumbledore bondit de sa chaise complètement inconscient du manège de ses deux collègues.

AD. Mes chers amis une idée brillante a jailli parmi mes petites cellules grises.

Derrière lui, les professeurs. Oh noooonnn ! ! !

AD. Vos professeurs vont jouer à la chaise musicale.

Albus leva sa baguette, une musique indéfinissable retentit, les professeurs comme possédés se levèrent de leur chaise et firent trois fois le tour de la grande table. Puis le directeur abaissa sa baguette magique. Les professeurs se rassirent à une place différente de leur place habituelle.

AD. Ainsi donc mes amis, à compter de ce vendredi et jusqu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine nous aurons le professeur Snape pour les cours de sortilèges, le professeur MacGonagal pour les potions, le professeur Flitwich pour les soins aux créatures magiques, le professeur Chourave comme infirmière, le professeur Lupin pour la divination, le professeur Black à la botanique, Hagrid pour l'arithmancie,…

Dans la tête d'Hermione. Bugggggggggg

AD. … le professeur Trelawney pour la métamorphose…

Dans la tête de tous les élèves. Buggggggggggggg

AD. …Et pour terminer notre chère infirmière scolaire sera votre professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.

Ron et Draco. On est pas dans la bouse de dragon.

* * *

Durant les jours qui suivirent la nouvelle idée de Dumby, les élèves de Poudlard furent des plus circonspects.

Vendredi, cours de potions avec MacGonagal et Flint, avec la classe de 3ème année Serdaigle- Poufsouffle.

MG marmonnant. Moi qui pensais m'être débarrassée des potions à tout jamais. Il a fallu que je tombe dessus, il a fallu que ce foutu directeur me remette dedans.

MG. Nous allons faire une potion simple de 1ère année.

_MF. Ouf rien de très compliqué !_

MG. Je vous propose la teinture de lys.

_MF. Quoi ! ! !_

Marcus allant vers MacGo. Vous êtes sûr de votre coup ?

MG. Oui voyons, il ne s'agit que d'une teinture !

_MF. Oui mais une simple petite erreur peut rendre la potion très explosive._

Toutes les filles étaient très studieuses, à l'écoute de leur professeur.

MG. Bien pour commencer, allumez le feu sous vos chaudrons.

MF. A feu doux mes demoiselles.

_Les filles. Il est tellement poli !_

MG. Ensuite coupez en dés les racines de paillot.

_MF. QUOI ! ? !_

MF. Pro… professeur ?

MG. Quoi ? !

MF. Ce ne serait pas mieux de les couper en lamelle ?

MG. Si vous le dites.

_MF. Surtout qu'en dés, ça se transforme en acide sulfurique !_

MG. Ensuite tournez trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec la branche de prunier.

_MF. C'est pas vrai ! Elle va tous nous tuer ! ! !_

MF. Vous avez entendu mes demoiselles, tournez trois fois dans le sens INVERSE des aiguilles d'une montre !

MG. Vous êtes sûr ?

MF. Absolument !

MG. Bon maintenant prenez les trois plumes de paon et…

MF. Euh professeur MacGonagal ?

MG. Quoi ?

MF. Pourquoi ne pas vous asseoir et boire un thé, je pourrais finir le cours !

MG. Essaierais-tu de me faire passer pour une vieille bique sénile, gamin ! ? ! ?

MF. Hein ? Mais… mais non, pas du tout !

_MF. Je tiens juste à ma vie !_

MG. Dans ce cas tais-toi et fait ce que je dis ! ! !

Le professeur MacGonagal se saisit d'une tête de hareng frais qu'elle jeta avec désinvolture dans son chaudron.

Marcus écarquilla les yeux avant de se jeter entre son professeur et les filles et de lancer le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaissait, avant que le chaudron ne projette une immonde boue bleu qui recouvrit tout ce qui était de son côté.

MG couverte de boue bleu. M. Flint.

MF. Professeur ?

MG. Je vais à l'infirmerie pour le reste de la journée, bonne classe.

MF. D'accord professeur !

Marcus suivit du regard son professeur, c'est à ce moment là qu'il réalisa les regards tournés vers lui.

Une fille. Vous nous avez sauvées !

MF. C'était juste de la teinture.

Danger. Oui mais c'est une potion très dangereuse dans sa préparation, la moindre erreur et on se retrouve avec du napalm en fusion.

MF. Euh oui, mais non enfin… je… euh…

Les filles. Vous êtes notre Héro ! ! !

MF. Mais quelle galère cette classe !

* * *

Lundi, cours de potions avec MacGonagal, Gryffondor-Serpentard.

BZ. Et donc je pense sincèrement à changer définitivement de sexe !

TN. Du moment que tu ne me coinces pas pour me sauter dessus.

RW. Les Serpentards sont tous des malades !

DT. Je vois pas en quoi c'est mal ?

RW. Mais ! ? Il veut devenir une fille ! ! ? !

DT. Et alors ?

SF. Laisse tomber Ron, si ça leur plaît.

BZ. Draco qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

DM. T'as vu cette photo, elles sont pas magnifiques mes petites sœurs rien qu'à moi !

RW. Tous des Malades.

SF. Ca fait juste huit semaines qu'il gagatise grave sur ses sœurs mais bon.

HP. Et ça risque pas de s'améliorer.

BZ. Pourquoi ?

HP. Quand il a dit à Hermione qu'il voulait des enfants tout de suite, elle lui a collé la baffe du siècle.

TN. Au fait quand est-ce que l'on pourra entrer dans la classe à votre avis ?

HP. Quand ils auront fini de sortir le dernier élève du cours précédent de la gelée rose juste là !

* * *

Mardi, cours de sortilèges avec Snape.

SS. Non Londubat ! Pour la 10ème fois il faut onduler de la baguette, Pas la secouer dans tous les sens !

BZ. Bon mais vous croyez que ça plairait à Cédric ?

HG. Quoi donc ?

HP. Blaise veut changer de sexe.

HG. ? Mais…

RW. Laisse 'mione, les Serpentards sont tous des malades.

SS. LONDUBAT ! ! !

TN. Snape est en train de péter les plombs.

HP. Pour changer tiens…

NL. Mais Monsieur, j'ondule là !

HG. Pauvre Neville.

RW. Pauvre Neville, pauvre Neville, c'est sa faute si on doit se cacher sous nos bureaux !

SS. Que vous ayez réussi à transformer un bête sort d'attraction en invocation démoniaque pour bouquin me dépasse totalement.

NL. Mais…

DT. Moi AUSSI ! ! !

RW. Quoi moi aussi ?

DT. Moi aussi je vais devenir une femme !

SF. Génial, tu pourras piquer les culottes d'Hermione comme ça !

SBAFF

SF. Aieuuuu !

* * *

Mercredi matin, divi… à pardon Métamorphose.

RW. Combien de temps à votre avis ?

HP. T'inquiètes Ron, Hermione est sur le coup.

SF. Ca vous fait rien, à tous les deux ?

DT. Non

BZ. Rien de rein

SF. Mais…

DT. Non mais vraiment Seam', c'est même un soulagement.

HG. Aller Professeur Trelawney, il faut vous ressaisir !

SF. Moi je pourrais pas vivre sans.

HP. Vivre sans quoi ?

SF. Sans mon service trois pièces.

HP. Haw ! Moi non plus.

RW. Aucun mec normal ne pourrait.

TN. Moi si.

RW. C'est bien ce que je dis, aucun mec NORMAL !

TN. Tu me cherches la belette !

RW. Mais non, c'est juste que t'es un Serpentard.

TN. Et alors ?

RW. Vous êtes tous des Malades.

HG. Mais enfin professeur, vous n'allez pas rester une taupe durant tout le cours quand même !

* * *

Mercredi après-midi, arithmancie avec Hagrid. (Hermione et Draco, plus quelques élèves sans importance)

Hagrid. Ah, et ça c'est de l'arithmancie ? Ca a l'air fichtrement compliqué !

Un élève. Mais non, c'est très simple regardez…

DM. T'as vu, elles me sourient tout le temps, elles me reconnaissent déjà !

HG. C'est une photo Draco.

DM. Ce weekend quand mon bâtard de Père les a prises dans ses bras, elles ont pleuré les chéries…

HG. Mais pas dans les tiens …

DM. Niark niark…

Hagrid. Dacccooorrr !

DM. Et quand on aura les notre d'enf…

HG. Si tu me parles encore d'une future progéniture Granger-Malefoy, je te castre à coup de dent Draco !

Hagrid. Hermione tu veux bien lâcher ton camarade, il est tout bleu le pauvre.

* * *

Jeudi matin, soin aux créatures magiques avec Flitwich.

Les élèves. Heu…

RW. Dites, ce truc vient de gober notre prof ou je rêve ?

HG. C'est Un Botugoinfre Ron.

SF. Et bin ton Botutruc est en train de mâcher notre professeur.

BZ et TN. Et après c'est nous qu'on traite de malade.

RW. Bin quoi ?

TN. Il y a un truc rose qui bouffe notre prof et ça vous fait rien ?

HG. Harry est allé chercher de l'aide.

* * *

Jeudi après-midi, défenses contre les forces du mal avec Pomfresh.

Pomfresh. C'est le plus grand fléau du millénaire mes enfants, elles s'infiltrent en vous, vous torturent, vous rongent de l'intérieure et choisissent une nouvelle proie mais ne vous laissent pas en paix pour autant…

HG. Les Furies ?

Pomfresh. Nul ne peut s'en défèrent…

HG. Les élicombes ?

Pomfresh. Elles vous hanteront jusqu'à la fin de votre vie…

HG. Les nazuls ! L'amponfire ! Les vampires ! … euh les… les

Pomfresh. Les MST ! ! !

HG. Quoi ? !

Pomfresh. Oui les MST, miss Granger et le seul moyen de les éviter, c'est l'abstinence !

HP. Ho non…

BZ. Hein ?

HP. Elle est partie pour nous faire subir un lavage de cerveau.

TN. Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?

HP. Je suis TRES souvent coincé à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Jeudi fin d'après, infirmerie. Blaise, Dean et Chourave.

BZ. Après notre transformation, est-ce que nous ressemblerons en tout point à une femme ?

Chourave. Euh… selon le livre oui.

DT. Aurons-nous nos cycles, pourrons-nous avoir des enfants naturellement ?

Chourave rougissant. Toujours d'après le livre oui.

BZ. Est-ce que nous serons vierges ?

Chourave. Euh…

DT. Oui car pour moi c'est un point essentielle je veux pouvoir m'offrir à l'homme que j'aime.

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient le long des tempes de Chourave.

BZ. Est-ce que lors d'un rapport entre un homme et une femme, les sensations de la femme sont-elles les mêmes que les sensations entre deux hommes ?

Chourave devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Chourave murmurant. Je n'ai jamais essayé.

* * *

Vendredi matin, divination avec Lupin.

RL. Voilà miss Patil votre thé.

Patil. Mais professeur nous avons déjà vu la lecture dans les feuilles de thé.

RL. Ha ? Et pourquoi ne pas juste déguster votre thé ?

Patil. Mais ! ?

RL. Alors messieurs, le professeur Chourave est revenue quelque peu traumatisée de votre petite discussion.

BZ. Quoi ? Mais on lui a juste posé des questions.

SF. Oui mais quels questions !

DT. Quoi ?

RL. De quoi s'agit-il exactement ?

RW. Blaise et Dean veulent changer de sexe.

RL. Ho ! Ce n'est que ça.

HP. Ca ne te choque pas ?

RL. Pourquoi ça me choquerait ? Dis moi Harry je t'ai déjà parlé de quand ton père a dépucelé ta mère ?

HP. Heu… mais pourquoi je voudrais entendre ça moi !

RL. Et bien ton père si était pris comme un pied et ta mère lui en voulait beaucoup alors il lui à proposer de changer de place, tu vois du coup ta mère en homme a pu dépuceler ton père en femme et…

HP. Finalement je suis content qu'ils soient morts.

RW. Harry !

HP. Non mais t'imagine des parents pareils toi ! ?

* * *

Vendredi après-midi, cours de botanique avec Sirius Black, Griffondor-Serpentard, dans le parc.

SB. Qui peut me dire le nom de cette fleur ?

HG complètement blasée. Même Ron pourrait donner le nom.

RW. Hermione douterais-tu de mes connaissances ?

HG. Non pas du tout mais ce cours est nul, même les sœurs de Draco pourraient donner le nom de cette fleur.

BZ. C'est une marguerite !

SB. Bravo, 5 points pour les Serpentards. Et celle-là ?... Aller Hermione je sais que tu l'as connais cette fleur, c'est ta préférée !

Hermione fusilla Sirius du regard et partit en direction du château, à fin de fuir les non-connaissances botanistiques du professeur Black.

SB. Pourtant c'est simple, c'est une rose.

* * *

INFO: Notre histoire arrive bientôt au bout, hé oui, encore un chapitre et deux épilogues. A dans un mois pour le prochain et dernier chapitre. AD


	41. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 – Je suis toute à toi mon prince !**

Les cours étaient enfin terminés, l'année venait de finir et ce soir les 6ème et 7ème années de Poudlard feraient la fête.

Elle attendait à la sortie des vestiaires de Quidditch. L'entrainement avait pris fin il y a quelques minutes, plusieurs garçons la sifflèrent en passant devant elle, elle attendait qu'il soit tout seul pour le rejoindre.

Olivier Dubois, assistant entraineur, venait de ranger tout l'équipement nécessaire pour les entrainements, comme il ne restait personne dans les vestiaires, il décida de prendre sa douche ici, au lieu de la douche commune des professeurs où la dernière fois qu'il voulait les utiliser, il avait surpris la bibliothécaire en bonne compagnie.

Il se déshabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers les douches.

Elle entra et rejoignit sa proie.

L'eau enveloppait Olivier d'une douce chaleur relaxante, soudain deux bras entourèrent sa taille suivi de douces rondeurs qui pressèrent contre le haut de son dos. Olivier ferma les yeux et gémit. Il sentit des lèvres embrasser le bas de sa nuque puis deux mains caresser son ventre. Un doux murmure lui arriva dans l'oreille.

- Je suis toute à toi mon prince, fais-moi découvrir les plaisirs de l'amour.

Olivier se retourna et plongea dans un regard océan pour s'y noyer. Il embrassa avec fougue cette inconnue et l'ancien Gryffondor se laissa emporter par son fantasme vivant.

* * *

Soirée de fin d'année chez les Poufsouffles.

- Allez les Gars c'est l'heure des folies : BIERE-AU-BEURRE POUR TOUT LE MONDE !

- A ouais, que de folies, qu'est-ce qu'on va s'éclater.

- Bon les filles à vos bouteilles d'alcool, les mecs sont à la ramasse.

BZ. Les Pouf vraiment aucune ambition.

Blaise se faufila jusqu'au dortoir de son Cédric après avoir coincé ses camarades de chambrée pour s'assurer de ne pas être déranger cette nuit.

Blaise entra dans la chambre et referma la porte et la verrouilla d'un puissant sort.

Cédric qui cherchait Merlin sait quoi sous son lit releva la tête et observa « son petit-ami ».

CD. Tu as repris de la potion du professeur Black ?

BZ. Ca avait l'air de te plaire la 1ère fois ?

CD. Je t'aime, peu importe ton apparence. Bien que tes « arguments » de poids me plaisent beaucoup !

BZ. Bien ! Parce qu'ils sont définitif.

CD. Quoi.

BZ. La potion est permanente mon blaireau d'amour.

CD. Tu es sûre de toi là.

Pour toute réponse, Blaise retira son long manteau qui tomba à ses pieds.

CD. MORGAN Toute Puissante ! ! !

Blaise seulement vêtue d'une paire d'escarpin rouge sang, monta sur le lit de son homme à quatre pattes. Cédric déglutit bruyamment quand la sensuelle et féline jeune femme se pencha contre lui et chuchota à son oreille.

BZ. Baise-moi amour.

Et le Poufsouffle succomba.

* * *

Chez les Serpentards la soirée battait son plein.

Une partie des 6ème années faisaient une partie de strip-poker, où les filles déjà bien allumées ne portaient plus grand-chose. Quant aux garçons, ils étaient déjà à poil.

Millicent. Alors Théo t'es sûr de ne rien vouloir boire ?

TN. Sûr, je veux rester sobre ET fidèle à ma Pamela.

Daphnée. C'est pour ça que tu lis l'histoire de Poudlard dans ton coin ?

TN. Absolument !

HG. Draco je peux savoir ce que JE fais LA !

DM. Tu passes la soirée avec moi ?

HG. Je suis une Gryffondor et…

DM. Je sais ! Mais Hermione on va se marier dans deux mois et je… je

HG. Tu quoi ?

DM. Hermione, tu ne veux pas de ce mariage et même si je t'aime plus que de raison et même moi j'ai du mal à le croire, je suis prêt à te laisser partir.

HG. Quoi ?

DM. Oui je briserais cet engagement, je te rendrais ta liberté…, mais s'il te plaît mon amour, accorde-moi cette unique soirée.

HG. Mais…

DM. Non amour je t'en prie laisse-moi croire en notre couple juste ce soir en cadeau d'adieu.

HG. Draco…

DM. Laisse-moi croire que je pourrais te rendre Heureuse ma douce, que j'aurais pu te traiter comme la princesse que tu es, te prouver chaque jour mon amour inconditionnel et chaque nuit mon désir passionnel, laisse moi t'aimer ce soir Hermione car demain je te perdrai à jamais et je…

HG. DRACO MALEFOY ! ! !

Le jeune blond ainsi que tous les élèves présent sursautèrent et fixèrent la gryffondor furieuse.

HG. De quel foutu droit tu te permets d'annuler NOTRE mariage !

DM. Mais…

HG. Pas de MAIS ! TU CROIS Que j'aurais supporté TON PERE dans CE QUI SERA A JAMAIS LA JOURNEE SHOPPING La PLUS HUMILIANTE DE MA VIE SANS TENIR UN MINIMUM A TOI ! ! ! !

DM. Je…

HG. Tu rien du tout, tu es ma fouine que tu le veuilles ou non, et tu ne m'échapperas pas !

DM. Mais tu me cries tout le temps dessus et tu n'arrêtes pas de te plaindre de ce mariage.

HG. Evidement imbécile, on est en 6ème année et nos mères prévoient déjà la nurserie ! Je veux faire des études, je veux voyager, JE VEUX VIVRE ! ! !

DM. - - - ?

HG. Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne voulais pas de toi !

* * *

21h salle des Serdaigles.

De grands et épais rideaux noirs avaient été suspendu aux fenêtres pour tamiser la pièce commune, une scène de fortune avait été créée dans le fond de la salle, un tabouret s'y trouvait, entouré de bougies, au dessus de l'estrade sur une banderole on pouvait lire « Le Cercle des Aiglons Disparus », plusieurs coussins étaient disposé pour accueillir les spectateurs silencieux.

HP. C'est quoi cette scène ?

LL. C'est pour la déclamation des poèmes.

HP. La quoi ? !

LL. Oui, souvent les meilleurs d'entre nous déclament leurs œuvres aux autres élèves, c'est un excellent partage de savoir.

HP. C'est toujours aussi glauque ?

Terry Boot prit place sur le tabouret.

TB. Les plaisirs de la métamorphose par moi-même.

Harry vit derrière la scène un élève assis à cheval sur un djembé qui donna deux coup de paume sur la peau de l'instrument.

TAM TAM

HP murmurant. Y a même de la musique !

TB. Dès l'aube jusqu'au crépuscule…

TAM TAM

TB. La métamorphose est ma muse minuscule…

TAM TAM

HP murmurant. C'est déprimant.

TB. C'est MacGo qui nous donne la métamorphose…

TAM TAM

TB. Et grâce à elle maintenant je prose…

TAM TAM

HP murmurant. C'est pathétique.

TB. D'une sablière à une tabatière…

TAM TAM

HP murmurant. Quel lyrisme !

TB. De l'oiseau mouche à la fourche…

TAM TAM

TB. Des exercices, des recherches, des devoirs…

TAM TAM

HP murmurant. Merlin et ça ose se produire ? !

LL chuchotant. Terry est le meilleur.

TB. On les fait dès que tombe le soir…

TAM TAM

HP murmurant. Mais qu'est ce que je fous là ?

TB. L'encre sur le parchemin…

TAM TAM

HP murmurant. Elle est où la corde que j'me pende ?

TB. S'ancre sur mon chemin…

BAM BAM

L'instrumentaliste sursauta, Harry Potter lui avait piqué la vedette en cognant sa tête sur un mur.

TB. Oh monde cruel !

TAM TAM TAM

TB. Malgré nos déboires…

TAM TAM

TB. Nous ne pouvons plus boire…

TAM TAM

Harry restait sonné et muet.

TB. Car MacGo a confisqué…

TAM TAM

TB. Nos meilleurs alcools…

TAM TAM

TB. Et ça nous a saké…

TAM TAM

TB. A nous la décolle !

TAM TAM TAM

HP. Je t'aime Luna.

LL. Moi aussi, vient on va mettre un peu de glace.

Et la soirée continua avec les écrits de Cho Chang la dépressive dite la fontaine vivante.

* * *

Chez les rouges et ors, la fête était plutôt joyeuse, l'alcool coulait à flot et bon nombre de caisses vides de bière-au-beurre, de whisky pur feux et autres spécialités s'entassaient dans un coin de la salle commune.

Une musique rythmée et sensuelle sortait des enceintes d'une stéréo moldue trafiquée magiquement pour fonctionner à Poudlard. Kathy et George dansaient collé l'un à l'autre, s'embrassaient fougueusement par moment ou se caressaient sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Fred, adossé à un mur non loin de son jumeau, regardait la scène avec tristesse et colère.

FW murmurant. Cette catin va me le payer !

Seul Lee, qui était à côté de lui, l'entendit. Il prit Fred dans ses bras, son torse contre le dos de son petit ami et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son amour.

LJ. Te payer quoi ?

FW. Elle m'a VOLE mon frère ! J'vais l'é…

LJ. Tu vas quoi, forcé ton frère à rompre ?

FW. …

LJ. Tu l'trouves pas heureux depuis qu'il est avec Kathy ?

FW. Tu fraternises avec cette…cette dragonne ? Elle l'a dressé comme son chienchien !

LJ. Certes c'est Kathy, mais l'important c'est le bonheur de ton frère, non ?

Sur la piste Kathy et George devenaient de plus en plus entreprenant, Kathy la main dans le pantalon de George, lui massait les fesses.

FW. Ca SUFFIT, j'en ai assez vu !

LJ. Attends, Fred !

Fred se dirigea vers le couple de danseur, il enleva furieusement la main de Kathy du futal de son jumeau, la bouscula et la fusilla du regard.

FW. Espèce de…

George s'interposa entre son frère et sa copine, il était rouge et il soufflait comme un taureau enragé.

GW. TU LA TOUCHES PAS, C'EST CLAIR ! ! !

FW. AH OUAIS SI NON QUOI ? ! TU ME FRAPPES ?

GW. J'TE FOUS LA PAIX AVEC LEE, ALORS FAIT PAREIL !

FW. TU VOIS PAS QU'ELLE TE CHANGE, T'ES SON PANTIN ! ! ! T'AIME CA TOI ?

George regarda son frère droit dans les yeux.

GW. Fred…

FW. PUTAIN MAIS REAGIT, TE LAISSE PAS FAIRE ! ! !

GW. Fred, je suis consentant, je l'aime, PUTAIN OUI J'AIME ETRE SON PANTIN ! CONTENT ?

George se sentait enfin libre et en paix avec lui-même. Fred éclata en sanglots.

Les Griffons réunis dans la salle avaient interrompu leur activité durant la dispute, ils attendaient la fin de cet échange fraternel, seule la musique continuait de se distiller dans la pièce.

FW. George tu peux… pas me laisser… bouhouhou…

George ému par les paroles de son frère, le prit dans les bras et lui murmura.

GW. Jamais plus une relation se mettra entre nous, t'entend, tu me manques, ma moitié me manque.

FW. George.

Fred rendit l'étreint à son frère.

Tout le monde autour d'eux applaudirent leurs retrouvailles. Lee et Kathy s'approchèrent et enlacèrent leur conjoint.

Deux heures plus tard, la fête battait toujours son plein, les Gryffondors étaient plus soul les uns que les autres. Fred dansait même avec Kathy alors que Seamus faisait un strip-tease pour le plus grand plaisir de la gente féminine, Ginny et Neville se roulaient des pelles dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin. C'est sur ces entre-faits que Ron entra accompagnée d'une jolie jeune fille à son bras.

RW. Viens j'vais te présenter mes frères, ils sont là-bas.

Ron rejoignit ses frères et leur moitié, prenant la main de sa douce.

RW. Fred, George, je veux vous présenté quelqu'un.

Fred et George bras dessus bras dessous chantaient des chansons païennes à tue tête.

FW. Et v'là la ptit femme…

GW. Pleeeeine de ruhmmm et de dgin…

FW. Ohhh saluuuut Ronron !

RW. Fred, George, voilà Pamela ma copine. Pamela voici mes frères!

FW et GW. Saluuuut la cooopinee de Ronron.

Pamela. Y'aurai pas en endroit plus calme ?

RW. Viens que j'te montre le dortoir.

Ron embrassa la joue de sa douce et prit la direction des dortoirs la tirant par la main.

* * *

Lendemain de fête, dans la Grande Salle.

Tout les élèves de la 1ère à la 5ème année étaient mort de rire de voir leurs ainés avec la gueule de bois. Leur joie fut toute fois de courte durée, Pomfresh était dès plus efficace dans la distribution de potion contre la gueule de bois.

TN. Salut Hermione, encore chez les Serpentards à ce que je vois.

HG. PFF. Depuis hier soir Draco me tient par la main et refuse de me lâcher.

TN. C'est sûr qu'avec le sourire niai qu'il se tape…

Cédric s'assit à côté de Théo suivi de Blaise qui s'assit sur les genoux de son homme.

CD. Il fait un concours d'apnée Dubois ?

HG. Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il… Mince !

Assi à la table des professeurs, Marcus Flint avait le cafard, La pauvre tache de Gryffondor qui lui servait de collègue était à la limite de la copulation avec une parfaite (dans tous les sens du terme) inconnue. De son côté Danger soupirait devant son beau potionniste occupé à zyeuter le couple indécent qui se montrait en spectacle, pendant que Snape s'étouffait avec son croissant.

Et c'est dans ce beau merdier que débarqua Ronald et sa conquête.

RW. Salut tout le monde ! Voilà Ma copine ! !

TN. PAMELA !

Pamela. Théo ?

TN. Weasley Lâche ma copine !

Pamela. Voyons Théo tu n'étais qu'une amourette mon petit, moi j'aime les grands Roux !

TN. Mais… Pam… tu…

Jonathan. Ron !

RW. Euh oui ?

Jonathan. Comment tu peux me faire ça ! Sortir avec cette pimbêche ! Et nos Soirées Seul en tête à tête ?

RW. On jouait aux échecs.

Toute la salle. Ah d'accord !

RW. En attendant cette fille c'est ma copine.

Et sur ce Ron embrassa passionnément sa copine.


	42. Epilogue 1

**Epilogue 1**

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, chacun était heureux et extatique de pouvoir rentrer chez lui pour les vacances. Tous ? Non ! Une irréductible petite brune tirait la gueule encore et toujours. Un couple était debout devant les portes du château, le garçon, un blond aux yeux gris sautillait, oserions-nous même dire, bondissait tel une petite fouine, d'excitation et de bonheur intense. La fille brune aux yeux noisette, à la tignasse indomptable et à l'humeur maussade foudroyait du regard son fiancé futurement défunt s'il continuait comme ça.

Blaise et Cédric. T'es sûr que tu veux nous accueillir dans ton manoir Draco ?

DM. Absolument, je tiens absolument à être là lorsque tu annonceras ton choix définitif à ta famille.

Cédric. Bon bin on vous réserve une cabine dans le Poudlard Expresse.

KB. Alors Draco bientôt la fin de l'abstinence ?

DM. Le début d'une passion sans fin, sans limite, débordante d'amour.

HG. Grmpf !

RW. On se voit au mariage enfin au buffet du mariage.

DM. T'inquiètes Weasley on t'a prévu une table spéciale rien que pour toi tout seul, trèèèès loin de la mienne.

HG. Draco !

DM. Professeur MacGonagal ! Vous venez, vous serez là, ma chère et tendre à absolument tenu à ce que vous soyez là. Vous pouvez même venir avec ce qui reste de votre homme.

MG. J'y compte bien, surtout que l'on m'a parlé de la collection d'arme de votre père. Je compte bien y jeter un petit coup d'œil, vous savez dans le milieu des amateurs de lames, votre père est très connu.

DM. Ah. Pourtant la collection de poignards de mère est plus impressionnante que celle de père.

DM. Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça Hermione ?

HG. Famille de tarés !

MG. Votre future famille Miss Granger.

HG. Grumpf !

Ainsi continua le défilé d'élèves devant le couple phare.

Une heure plus tard.

HG. Et pourquoi on reste planté là comme des andouilles puisqu'on prend aussi le Poudlard Expresse ?

DM. Je tiens absolument à ce que tout le monde soit là pour notre m…

HG. Tais-toi, non je ne veux pas l'entendre.

DM. Mais pupuce…

HG. Bon si c'est pour que tu m'affubles de petits noms débiles, je préfère encore aller dans le train.

Et Hermione partit d'un pas rageur.

DM. Mais ma petite biche.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, au manoir Malefoy.

Une foule de journalistes en délire devant les grilles s'étripaient joyeusement dans l'espoir d'avoir la photo du scoop de l'année, le mariage d'Hermione Granger née moldue et de Draco Malefoy sang-pure de chez sang-pure.

Pendant ce temps dans le manoir, les elfes de maison accueillaient les invités. Petits fours et champagne allégé en alcool étaient servis aux invités pour les faire patienter, après tout la cérémonie commençait que dans trois heures, et il fallait attendre deux bonnes heures supplémentaires avant de pouvoir envisager d'approcher un quelconque aliment du repas.

* * *

Dans la chambre du futur marié, Parrain et Père regardaient impuissant le jeune homme blond refaire pour la 100ème fois sa coiffure.

LM. Bon Draco maintenant que tu as étalé tout ton gel sur les cheveux, si tu allais te les laver pour que l'on puisse en faire quelque chose.

Et le jeune homme soupira défaitiste et partit prendre une douche pour la 3ème fois.

* * *

Chambre de la future mariée ou l'antre du démon.

HP. D'accord, d'accord je veux bien te rendre ce service, après tout on se connaît depuis 6 ans, on a vécu des trucs sacrément tordus, t'as même failli me foutre le feu, alors ouais je veux bien être ton garçon d'honneur. Mais POURQUOI je dois porter une robe de fille ?

HG. Harry je ne peux pas avoir de garçon d'honneur, je suis obligée d'avoir une demoiselle d'honneur, donc tu seras une demoiselle d'honneur !

HP. Mais Draco a Blaise Zabini comme garçon d'honneur et c'est une fille maintenant.

HG. Oui mais il sera habillé en garçon !

HP. Mais, mais…

* * *

Chambre du marié.

DM. Qui c'est la plus belle frimousse du monde ? C'est ma petite sœur. Qui c'est la deuxième plus belle frimousse du monde ? C'est ma deuxième sœur.

SS. J'chuis pas sûr que d'avoir amené tes filles, aie été une très bonne idée.

LM. Au moins il est occupé maintenant.

DM. Qui veut faire l'avion ? Mais oui c'est toi ma pupuce. Qui c'est qui bave sur son grand frère ?

Severus jeta un regard perplexe à Lucius.

LM. C'est la seule idée qui m'est venue.

* * *

Chambre de la mariée enfin du bourreau enfin mariée.

HP. Il n'en est PAS question Hermione !

HG. Voyons Harry tu ne peux pas porter une robe si tu ne t'épiles pas les jambes.

HP. Hermione NON !

NM. Voyons très cher ce n'est l'histoire que d'un coup de baguette.

HG. Non, non, à la moldue c'est bien mieux. T'as de la chance Harry j'ai justement de la cire à épiler avec moi.

* * *

Salle de bal.

Ron près du buffet, se goinfrait de tout ce qu'il pouvait, quand sa sœur l'approcha.

GinW. Je croyais que t'étais avec Harry voir Hermione ? !

Un cri au loin. Woooouuuuu….

RW. Chuis bien ici, Harry se débrouille très bien tout seul.

* * *

HP. SADIQUE ! ! !

HG. Allons ce n'était que la 1ère bande. Harry, y'a tout le reste. Allez à la deuxième !

* * *

Dans la chambre de Draco.

Un second hurlement retentit, faisant trembler les portes et les fenêtres. Draco sursauta alors que sa sœur mâchouillait le col de sa robe.

DM. Père, à votre avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

LM. Rien d'inquiétant mon fils.

Lucius se tourna vers Severus.

LM. Pauvre Potter, mais il est bien le survivant après tout.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Jane Granger. C'est pratique ces sorts de silence.

NM. Je ne vous fais pas dire.

HG. Allez Harry plus que la dernière puis on peut passer à tes aisselles.

_HP. Non, non, pitié…_

* * *

Après deux longues heures de cérémonie, protocole de sang-pur oblige, qui plus est, le mage complètement sénile et sourd qui leur avait fait répéter 6 fois leurs vœux de mariage n'avait pas aidé à faire avancer la cérémonie, que vouliez-vous, il fallait le plus vénérable des mages pour le mariage d'un Malefoy, les invités purent enfin s'assoir à table pour le repas de fête.

Lucius Malefoy assit à côté de son fils essayait vaguement de se dépêtrer du père de Blaise Zabini qui pleurait à chaudes larmes que son magnifique fils l'avait trahi pour devenir une foutue femelle.

LL. Mais Harry elles sont si douces et si belles tes petites jambes.

HP. Mes poils, rendez-moi mes poils et ma peau et mes nerfs.

RW. C'est quoi ce sourire complètement boffiau* Malefoy

DM. D'abord je ne fais pas un sourire Boffiau et de deux, j'ai trop hâte d'être à ma nuit de noce et je ne laisserai personnes la gâcher même pas toi.

HG. Mais pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

FIN

* imbécile en patois vaudois

* * *

Chères lectrices, chers lecteurs, bientôt la fin, plus qu'un épilogue! A bientôt pour le point final de notre histoire. AD


	43. Epilogue 2

**Epilogue 2**** – Alors heureux ?**

_Chers amis vous êtes cordialement invité au mariage__ de Severus Richard Snape, ès maître de potions, 1__ère__ catégorie poisons et antidotes, 3__ème__ catégorie pour les potions d'entretien, et Master en tricot et de Sahra Finigan (la seule à jamais avoir conquis le maître de potion acariâtre)._

_La cérémonie se déroulera le 15 juillet à Poudlard. Réponses à nous renvoyer dans les plus bref__s délais._

SS. T'étais pas obligée de mettre le dernier titre.

SaF. C'est l'un de tes titres, sois en fière.

SS. Et acariâtre ? !

SaF. Non, c'est vrai, tu es la personne la plus charmante du monde.

* * *

Cédric Diggory venait d'arriver dans le parc de Poudlard, sa charmante épouse Blaise, anciennement Zabini, au bras quand une grande blonde s'approcha d'eux. Cédric se dit qu'elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

- Blaise ça fait si longtemps !

BZ. Oui depuis le mariage de Draco et Hermione, ça fait 6 ans au moins.

CD. Blaise, qui est cette charmante jeune femme.

Blaise se retourna vers son homme. Voyons chéri, c'est Dean Thomas !

DT. Vanessa, très chère.

BZ. Alors comment se porte Olivier ?

DT. Aux dernières nouvelles, il noyait son chagrin dans l'alcool, le pauvre chéri n'a pas supporté que je le largue.

CD. C'était toi la blonde à la table des professeurs ?

BZ. Qui d'autre !

Un peu plus loin, Fred et George Weasley étaient en pleine discussion, leur douces moitiés à leur côté.

FW. Alors comment se porte ta boîte de pervers ?

KB. C'est un club pour gens libéré, pas comme certain !

LJ. Oui, oui il est très libéré.

KB. Et d'abord ça s'appelle « The Cat ».

KB. Et tu peux parler avec ta boîte « La Belette Sifflante » !

LJ. Chéri, calme toi, c'est un jour de fête, respire.

GW. Pffff

Quelque part dans le château.

LM. Ahahahahaha t'as vraiment un Master de tricot !

SS. Ah ça va, la ferme blondasse, c'est de ta faute en plus.

LM. Comment ça de ma faute ?

SS. C'est toi qui m'avais lancé ce stupide défi.

LM. Mais on était bourré !

SS. Bon quand tu auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule tu pourras m'aider à m'habiller, témoin inutile.

LM. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu épouses une gamine de 18 ans.

SS en marmonnant. Moi je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est elle qui m'a harcelé pendant tout ce temps.

Un peu plus loin, la mariée se préparait elle aussi.

Bang bang bang bang

SaF. Franchement Seamus, je vais me marier, c'est pas la mer à boire.

SF. A SNAPE ! ! !

La mère de Seamus et Sahra. Enfin Seamus tu exagères.

SF. Comment tu peux me faire ça à moi, ton grand frère adoré.

SaF. J'épouse l'homme que j'aime, je ne te fais rien à toi, j'épouse juste l'homme que j'aime.

SF. Tu vas en faire mon BEAU-FRERE !

Retour dans le parc où de plus en plus de monde arrivait.

Pendant ce temps, Ron et Percy avaient rejoint les jumeaux.

RW. Allons Fred, je sais bien que tu es fâché que George ait investi dans le club de Kathy et pas dans ton magasin mais ça fait 6 ans enfin, passe l'éponge.

FW. Toutes ces économies dans cette maison de passe, ce club de pervers, ce coin à nymphomane dérangée…

Percy. Mais voyons, il est très bien le club de George !

FW. Traître !

RW. Oh, Hermione vient d'arriver et elle a amené la progéniture du démon et le démon suit derrière.

Draco un bras protecteur autour du ventre de sa femme, l'autre main sur son ventre, murmurait dans le cou de sa femme.

DM. Qui c'est qui va être la plus belle ? Qui c'est la petite perle des océans, le trésor de la Grande-Bretagne…

Hermione, sa ventouse suspendue autour d'elle, avançait tant bien que mal vers les rouquins.

GW. Tiens Malefoy, t'es toujours autant amoureux d'Hermione à ce que je vois.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Mais non, on vient d'apprendre qu'on allait avoir une petite fille, et Draco tient absolument à ce qu'elle l'appelle papa en 1er.

KB. Mais il te reste au moins 5 mois à tirer.

HG. Ouais avec une sangsue débile qui me susurre des imbécilités à longueur de journée.

- Tonton Ron !

Les triplés Malefoy sautèrent sur leur oncle préféré qui avait tenté de s'enfuir sans succès.

LJ. Et alors ce coup-ci, y en à qu'une ?

HG. Y a intérêt, car si le Médicomage me refait le coup au moment de l'accouchement « coucou y en à trois » je le tue. Au fait Harry n'est toujours pas là ?

Neville qui avait rejoint le groupe entre temps. Aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans le désert de Kobé avec Luna à la recherche du poisson des sables.

KB. Mais Luna ne voulait pas trouver le lapin de Pâques.

NL. Oh ils l'ont trouvé, ils m'ont dit qu'ils me le ramèneraient quand ils reviendraient.

Percy. Ah et comment ça se passe au labo de recherche ?

NL. A merveille depuis que Snape a démissionné de son poste de professeur et qu'il nous a rejoint.

LJ. J'arrive pas à croire que Snape ait finalement quitté l'enseignement.

HG. Ouais quand il a vu la nouvelle génération de Malefoy, il a tout de suite rendu son tablier.

LJ. Et du coup c'est qui qui donne le cours de potion ?

Chourave, qui venait d'arrivé vers le groupe. C'est Marcus Flint.

* * *

Tous les invités entrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour la cérémonie.

Un peu plus tard, on arriva au moment fatidique.

Le mage. Si quelqu'un est contre cette union qu'il se lève maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Sahra Finigan se retourna pour regarder son frère enchainé, ligoté, bâillonné à sa chaise. Au moment ou elle se retourna pour que le mage puisse reprendre…

Danger. . . . parce que JE SUIS ENCEINTE CRETIN !

Silence de plomb, tout le monde fixait Marcus Flint et Harmonie Danger.

Snape un énorme sourire aux lèvres, s'exclama. Monsieur Flint, venez me rejoindre !

LM à l'oreille de Snape. C'est pas très régulier tout cela.

SS. Y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à souffrir.

MG. Allons M. Flint, prenez vos responsabilités !

MF. Mais…

Maugrey Fol-Œil saisit le bras de Flint et l'amena devant l'autel, Danger sur les talons.

Le mage repris. Nous allons donc marier ces 4 jeunes gens, enfin jeune…

SS. Quoi.

Le mage. Bon on continue. Severus Richard Snape, voulez-vous épouser Sahra Finigan ici présente ?

SS. Faut bien, enfin… oui.

Le mage. Sahra Finigan, voulez-vous épouser Severus Richard Snape ici présent ?

SaF. OUI !

Le mage. Marcus Flint, c'est ça… voulez-vous épouser Mlle ?

Danger. Harmonie Danger !

Le mage. Donc voulez-vous épouser Harmonie Danger ici présente ?

MF. Mais…

Le mage. Je prends ça pour un oui. Harmonie Danger, voulez-vous épouser Marcus Flint ici présent ?

Danger. Oui.

Le mage. Je vous déclare mari et femme chacun.

FIN

* * *

Ici se finit l'histoire "La vie trépidante de Poudlard", avec 36 chapitres, 3 annexes, 2 épilogues... Cette longue aventure a commencé il y a 2 ans jour pour jour, nous vous remercions pour votre présence, en espérant que notre histoire vous ait plu. Bonne suite

Aligin et Denac


End file.
